He Said She Said
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Something goes wrong in the Forest of Death when Orochimaru puts the five Element Seal on Naruto. Here's a twist. Fem. Naruto Pairings: Naru/Sakura reposted
1. Chapter 1

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

AN: Not sure why this was removed so I'm putting it back with my fingers crossed.

Chapter 1

"Here, that the scroll and leave us alone." Shouted Sasuke.

"Ku, ku, ku…" the strange Grass nin chuckled. The hand that was waiting to catch the scroll that Sasuke had tossed, was secondary as the strange nin was suddenly struck by a rock.

They all looked up and saw Naruto standing on a higher branch, a very pissed off look on his face. He leapt from the branch to put himself between his team and the nin, his normally laughing blue eyes were a cold as steel and slitted in the center. He managed to catch the Heaven scroll that Sasuke threw.

"Sorry I'm late, something tried to eat me that I didn't agree with." He said. A relieved look graced Sakura's face. He then looked at Sasuke. "What the hell do you think you're doing teme?" Naruto said his voice rising.

"He was more powerful than we are, I had no choice!" yelled Sasuke.

"And what color is the sky in your world you dumb bastard that made you think he was just going to let you go after you gave him our damned scroll?" Naruto shouted right back.

"Ku, ku, ku. Very observant of you Uzumaki…" the Grass nin said, her voice becoming more raspy and masculine. "So, my little pet didn't finish you off. I must admit, thought, you did take me by surprise. You've impressed me Naruto-kun. I'm quite surprised to see your still standing after taking on a summon of that size."

Naruto snarled. "You'll find I'm just full of surprises Hebi-teme!"

"Grass nin chuckled some more. Perhaps you'll entertain me more than the so called Uchiha prodigy. Be warned little genin, no matter how good you think you are, I am far above your level of skill. After all, I am one of the Legendary Sannin. I am Orochimaru." The nin finally introduced himselt to Naruto.

"I don't care if you were Kami herself." Naruto shouted. "I will not let you harm my friends.

Orochimaru watched as the blond in front of him began to change. He saw Naruto's nails elongate into claws, his whisker marks widened and his canine teeth became more pronounced, while his spikey hair style became even more wilder and untamed. He saw the slitted blue eyes turn blood red. The boy crouched low and let out low, but menacing growl.

"You are the Yondaime's Legacy, aren't you Naruto-kun? It doesn't matter, you are nothing compared to my power." Orochimaru started to chuckle again.

Sasuke and Sakura could feel the killing intent coming from their blond teammate. Orochimaru's was enough to freeze them in place and make them feel helpless, but with Naruto's added, it was overwhelming, Sakura was on her stomach from the force of it, Sasuke was on his knees, both Genin were trying to back away from the force they were feeling.

Naruto looked over his shoulder from where he was crouched, his voice was rough, "What's the matter, afraid scaredy cat?"

Orochimaru used that second of distraction to attack. "HIDDEN SHADOW MANY SNAKE HAND!" he shouted.

Sasuke barely managed to dodge the dozens of snakes that shot out of Orochimaru's sleeves.

Naruto seemed to vanish in a blur, only to reappear above the snakes, which he started to run down their length.

Orochimaru had a shocked look on his face as Naruto sliced his face to shreds with his claws.

However, Naruto's victory was short lived as the Sannin and his snakes turned to mud.

"FUCK!" Naruto cursed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he managed to jump out of the way as a gigantic snake, even bigger than the one that had tried to eat him earlier, attacked him.

"IS THIS ALL YOU GOT HEBI-TEME?" he yelled as he stood in front of the snake, his clawed hands clenching as he prepared to fight in a moments notice.

The snake however turned and went straight for the frozen Sasuke, who could only watch in horror as the giant serpent came at him, its fangs dripping with venom.

Naruto growled and appeared between them once more, his fist impacting with the side of its head, snapping it away from its target and impacted with a tree before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Why are you just kneeling there, coward?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but it had the same effect as water hitting a window, because all he could do was stand there and tremble in fear. "Why aren't you even trying?" Naruto hissed at him as he cocked his fist back and slugged the kneeling Sasuke in the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT TEME!"

Sasuke was angry. Angry at Orochimaru for attacking them and reducing him to a small child. He was angry at Naruto, because everything he'd said was true, and he was most of all angry at himself for being weak, and a coward. It was how he'd acted back when Itachi had slaughtered their family.

Sakura could only watch the battle taking place before her, it was beyond anything she could do and anything they should be able to do as a team, yet her eyes watched as Naruto, not Sasuke was fighting off a legendary Sannin by himself.

"You are definitely interesting character Uzumaki Naruto. But I cannot allow you to interfere any further with my plans. Not even with the power of the nine-tail can you stand up to my power." Orochimaru said reappearing.

Naruto growled. "Big mistake Hebi-teme." Naruto leapt at him and the two were blurs of motion, the only thing marking their passing to the naked eye was destruction of several trees and branches.

XX

_If it weren't for the blasted Kyuubi, I'd make his body my next vessel rather than the Uchiha's._ Orochimaru thought to himself as he was forced to avoid the claw swipes from the blond.

Naruto smirked seeing Orochimaru's look of irritation mixed with surprise and fear as he kept him on the offensive and away from Sasuke.

"Heh, scared Hebi-teme?" Naruto snarled as he kicked, swiped and did his best to tear the Sannin's face off. The blond was breathing heavy at this point.

Orochimaru seeing an opening with his years of experience, he opened his mouth and stretched his tongue out and wrapped it around Naruto's ankle and flipped him into the air.

Orochimaru quickly went through a series of one handed seals, he caught Naruto with his tongue, securing his arms and torso.

The blond struggled and kicked with all his might, but could not get loose. Orochimaru noticed the seal on Naruto's stomach around his naval. Opening his right hand, small purple flames appeared on each of the Snake Sannin's fingers.

_Five Elements Seal!_ Orochimaru mentally shouted as he slammed his hand against Naruto's seal.

The blonds scream of pain filled the forest, all over everyone heard his pain.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed! "Sasuke-kun! Do something!"

They could only watch as Naruto's features receded. His blood red slit eyes returned to their normal unslitted blue, his clawed hands returned to normal looking hands and the whisker birthmarks became thinner, his canine teeth shrunk back down.

Orochimaru chuckled as he threw Naruto into the nearest tree after confiscating the scroll the blond Genin had taken from Sasuke. He smirked as he looked at the other two Genin and incinerated it.

Naruto slammed against the trunk of the tree. Sakura saw him beginning to fall and frantically threw a kunai, it snagged Naruto's trousers.

She turned hearing Sasuke scream and watched as Orochimaru's elongated neck was withdrawing. Sasuke slumped unconscious.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura rushed to the boys side.

"Ku, ku, ku. He's not as advanced as I would have liked. He will know what I've done to him soon enough. He will seek me out, do not get in the way, I spare your life this time girl." And with that he faded away, his laughter leaving Sakura chilled to the bone.

"Naruto. Naruto. He did something to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

She looked where her blond teammate was, and frowned. She went closer and stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell? Who are you?

Hanging where Naruto had been was a slender girl with curves, long blond hair that if she wasn't dangling would be down to her narrow waist.

Sakura looked closer. The girl had whisker marks like Naruto and she saw the clothes were a size larger.

"N-Naruto?" she whispered.

Sakura was lost, she had no idea what to do, both of her teammates were unconscious and for some reason, Naruto was a girl.

_And better looking than me._ Sakura mentally whined.

"What am I to do?" she asked her unconscious teammates.

**AN: Um, yeah. Not sure how this one is going to go. Female Naruto. More will be explained next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Going Camping, posting early.

Chapter 2

Sakura looked at her blond teammate. After she struggled to get Sasuke down to ground level and in the hollow of a nearby tree, she'd gone back and gotten the blond down.

For nearly an hour she'd looked at the blond. She could see some similarities, but that was it.

_I mean, the face is narrower, the eyelashes longer, the hair…_ she'd touched it out of curiosity and sighed. _Her hair is so soft and silky, its not fair._

She saw the whisker marks were still on the blonds cheeks, and it reminded Sakura of that sexy jutsu she'd seen Naruto teaching the Third's grandson. _But he…she's fully clothed, and they don't fit very well._

She'd opened the jacket and saw that she was defiantly well endowed in the chest department.

She saw strange burn marks on the blonds stomach and what looked like the remains of a seal.

Sighing she went and wetted a cloth and put it on Sasuke's head. The Uchiha had a high-grade fever, and his breathing was low, but steady so far.

Sakura looked for other wounds on Naruto, she kept calling her that in her mind for she didn't know what else to call the blond laying there, but had found nothing else.

_I could have sworn his…her hands should be cut up, but their as smooth as mine._ Sakura remembered how quickly Naruto always seemed to heal, and wondered about that. She'd asked Kakashi back during the Wave mission, but he ignored her. _As always._ Sakura grumbled as she got a cool cloth and put it on Naruto's forehead. She'd put the headband on the ground next to her.

"What did he do to you Naruto? I saw a flash, but I didn't hear him say a jutsu." She said to the blond. "Sasuke's still out, and the area where that freak bit him is red and puffy. I injected him with a basic antidote from our field kit, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything."

Sakura had taken to talking to the blond, to keep herself awake after she set up the camp. "You know, if you really are a girl, I want to know why you've hidden yourself like this. And if its something that the freak guy Orochimaru did, I hope the Kakashi-sensei or the Hokage can fix it."

She wet the rags again. "You know, I won't let you steal Sasuke-kun if you are a girl. I remember you kissed him on our last day at the academy. Now that I think about it you hussy, stay away from my Sasuke-kun."

Naruto just laid there unmoving, her breathing shallow, Sakura would swear she was sleeping.

For hours Sakura talked to the blond about hair care to cosmetics to fashion tips. "You know, Ino sees you she's going to demand you go shopping for new clothes. Orange doesn't really suit you anyways. Greens and blues with your complextion and hair coloring."

Sakura sensed something and turned to see a squirrel coming towards them, she launched a kunai at it scaring it away.

_That was close._ She thought. _It could have been disastrous if that little critter had set off any of the traps._ Sakura thought. She checked on Sasuke saw his bandages needed changing, so she unwrapped his forearms and reapplied the healing cream and then rewrapped his forearms.

_Baka, why didn't he say he was hurt from our earlier encounter?_ Sakura thought with a sigh. _Boys. They're such…_

She looked at Naruto. "Maybe when you wake up you can explain the male mind to me."

She heard a twig snap and her head whipped about to see three ninja with musical notes on their headbands.

_Oh no._ Sakura thought as they stayed at the edge of the clearing.

XX

Naruto came awake to the sound of battle. _Gah, everything hurts, like the time the villagers celebrated my seventh birthday._

Cracking an eye open he winced as the brightness of the rising sun cut through the trees and just happened to smack right into his eyes.

With a groan he woke up to see Sasuke of all people standing over another nin, and from here Naruto could tell that the guys arms were broken. He saw Sasuke was covered with strange black marks. He saw Sakura hugging him from behind and she seemed to look like he felt.

He reached up to scratch the back of his neck, and found really long hair in the way.

"What the…what's wrong with my voice?" Naruto asked. Sitting up he felt something odd and looked down.

His scream alerted Team 10, Team 9 and his teammates that he was awake…with a very girly scream.

XX

Neji led his team away, he didn't care what drama was going on, as TenTen carried the battered and bruised Lee.

Team 10 however were in shock seeing Naruto.

Sasuke who had calmed down looked from the new scroll his team had acquired to where Naruto was, he blinked. Shook his head and blinked again. "What the hell happened to the dobe?"

Sakura was already across the clearing trying to calm the blond down.

_Guess this answer my question if he was a girl before._ Sakura thought. She went to her knees next to the panic filled blond.

"Naruto. Naruto." She said trying to get thru his hundred mile an hour babble. When that didn't work, she did the only thing she could think of when Ino freaked. She slapped the blond.

Naruto's slender hands cupped her cheek as big blue eyes looked at Sakura and they began to fill with tears.

"Stop that." Sakura said. "Calm down Naruto."

"C-Calm down?" Naruto repeated, dazed, then she looked at Sakura. "You slapped me."

"You were babbling incoherently. I had to stop you and you weren't listening. I do the same thing to Ino when she heads off into her land of babble."

"I don't babble."

Naruto and Sakura looked up to see Ino standing there. "What happened to you?" the other blond said, her eyes moving up and down Naruto.

"Orochimaru did something to him. I saw him become as he…she is now." Sakura said for both Ino and Naruto. "I didn't hear a jutsu however, but his hand signs were one handed."

Ino looked at the pair. "Well, you both look terrible. I'll fix your hair, you especially Naruto…that's going to tangle if we leave it as is."

Naruto's hand went to her hair and she whined. "I only ever had long hair in my sexy jutsu…" he looked at Sakura. "I don't…I can't…"

Sakura put a hand on her teammates shoulder. "Keep calm. I'm sure once we get to the tower Kakashi-sensei will know what to do."

Ino styled Sakura's hair. "What a hack job forehead. We'll have to trim it properly after the exam." Ino said. Then her eyes fell on Naruto. "And yours, not to mention clothes. I'm sure you're a knock out, but those clothes will be burned."

"What?" Naruto yelped. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes." She said standing up, and her pants fell down around her ankles.

Ino snapped her head around and saw Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke looking. "TURN AROUND YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!"

Three boys spun so fast there was an audible snap.

Naruto had his pants up and sat back down, a blush on her face along with a hint of frustration.

"This is the teme's fault. I just know it." Ino and Sakura heard the whiskered female mutter, neither corrected her.

XX

Shikamaru leaned under the tree. "So, he destroyed your Heaven scroll, and now you've gotten a new one."

Sasuke growled. "What one do you have?"

"Sadly, a heaven scroll as well. This is a drag."

Choji sitting near his friend was munching on chips. "So, Shika, you think they'll fix whatever happened to Naruto?"

"To troublesome to worry about. Besides that, its not our concern."

Sasuke snorted. "Dobe, it would only happen to him."

Shikamaru leveled a look at the Uchiha. "You know, if it can happen to him, what's to say that it can't happen to you Uchiha? Think about it. If an enemy nin has developed a gender jutsu, they could take prisoners and sell everyone off as breeding stock."

"That will never happen to me." Sasuke said. "I'm an Uchiha…"

"Yeah, and if they can turn you into a breeder, think about that in your small little world Uchiha. They make you female, and have you pump out babies."

The three males shuddered. "I feel sorry for Naruto." Choji said. He and Shikamaru were friends with the blond, having built up a alliance with the amount of time they spent together after school while in trouble.

"I'm sure that the Sensei's will fix it." Shikamaru said, but Choji being his friend for so long heard the thread of doubt.

"What is taking so long?" Sasuke muttered.

Shikamaru snorted. He'd known Ino since he could crawl, even though it was troublesome. "They're probably fixing Naruto up. His clothes are too big on his…I mean her new frame."

Choji whistled drew their attention to where the girls were coming out of the tree hollow.

Naruto's pants had been cut down to shorts, the shirt that had been shredded was a crop top exposing tanned belly. The belt had several new holes in it. Naruto's jacket was the only thing mostly intact. The strips from the shirt and pants were used as wrappings around the legs.

"Why'd you cut up his pants?" Sasuke asked.

"They were shredded." Sakura said pulling Naruto along. They watched as the said blond wrapped her now slenderer arms around her midsection, her blue eyes seemed sharper. "What the hell are you assholes looking at?"

Shikamaru shook his head. The package might be different, but the attitude was all Naruto.

"You done Ino?" he asked.

Said blond sighed. "For now." she looked at Naruto. "And no biting your nails. They're atrocious. We'll have time later. Forehead…keep an eye on her."

"HIM! Damn it to hell Ino, I'm a boy!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Not right now your not." Ino said as she joined her team. "See you at the tower." Team 10 left.

Naruto was muttering and cursing. Sakura felt bad for the blond, she really did. Naruto sighed. "I gotta pee." She said and wandered off.

Sakura closed her eyes and counted down from ten. She'd got as far as seven when, "AHHHHHHHHH! WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO?"

Sakura sighed and went to calm the blond while Sasuke grumbled about useless blond dobe's.

XX

They'd made it on the dawning of the fifth and last day. Team 7 had found a scroll amongst a group of dead Iwa ninja, and had made their best speed towards the tower.

Naruto swore someone was following them, but Sasuke would answer with, "Stop being such a whiney bitch. Your imagining things." Or "Grow a fucking pair dobe, its just insects or a wild animal."

By the dawning of the fifth, Sakura had had enough of Sasuke's treatment of Naruto, surprising them all when she slapped the Uchiha hard enough to knock him ass over end.

"Stop being such a royal bastard to her." Sakura said as she stomped up to the Uchiha. "She's hurting and your being a bigger prick than usual."

Sasuke held his cheek and looked at her in shock. "You hit me."

"Adjust." Sakura said stomping back to Naruto who had her back to them and was trying to stem the flow of tears.

"You okay?" Sakura asked softly.

"Fine…I just…got something in my eye is all." Naruto said wiping the tears from her eyes on her sleeve of her very battered jacket.

Sakura rubbed her back. "It'll be okay."

"Promise."

Sakura smiled. "I'm here, and I won't leave you alone." Sakura couldn't understand it, but this version of Naruto pulled something in her, something that didn't let even Sasuke abuse the blond girl with them. "You hit teme."

Sakura blushed and looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke sulking against a tree. "He needed it." She said.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, I used to be able to take shit like that and fire back…"

Sakura had an idea, but she didn't want to say it aloud.

"Come on. The tower is ahead and we can see if Kakashi-sensei can fix this."

Naruto nodded and wiped her eyes again. "Come on teme, let's get this over with." She called over her shoulder.

Sakura had to admit, the twin ponytails suited her. _My hair wasn't that long. I'm going to have to show her how to brush it out, snarls will be something vicious since it hasn't been washed in several days._

Team 7 left the forest and made their way into the tower. "Hey, no one's here. You think we're the first?" Naruto asked after they muscled the door open. They had discovered the blond still had his stamina, but her strength was weaker, and her chakra control as Naruto put it "Is back to the way it was in the academy."

Sakura read the writing on the wall and noted the spaces. "I think we need to open the scrolls here." She said.

Sasuke and Naruto snapped them open, and they began to smoke. "Throw 'em." Sasuke ordered and they tossed the scrolls.

A flash bang later and Iruka Umino was standing before them.

"Congratulations on…"

"IRUKA SENSEI! Am I glad to see you!" Naruto rushed forward.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka remembered the sexy jutsu and closed his eyes and clamped a hand over his nose.

"Sensei, something's wrong…"

"WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THAT STUPID JUTSU!" Iruka yelled using his Big Head Jutsu.

"Iruka-sensei, its not that." Sakura said. "We ran into some trouble in the forest…"

They explained what happened and Iruka looked at the blond female before him. "I…I'll inform the Hokage, but you don't have time. The next part of the exam is about to begin. You just made it."

He led them out of the foyer and deeper into the tower where they entered the arena. "You just made it." He said. "Join the others, I'll speak with the Hokage."

Iruka shushined away.

Team 7 looked at the other teams gathered and Naruto whimpered as everyone turned to see her.

**AN: Prelims are next. How cruel can we be? **


	3. Chapter 3

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 3

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged her forward. "Let me go." Naruto whined. "You can't make me…"

Entering the tournament hall, they could see the others already gathered, they were lined up by team, one teammate behind the other.

Naruto went behind Sakura who was behind Sasuke, letting the 'Teme' take position of team leader, as he didn't want to be seen right now.

"First off, congratulations on passing the Second Phase of the Chunin Exam." A Jonin said. "We will now have an explanation of the Third Phase of the Chunin Selection Exam from our own Hokage, Everyone listen up, and listen well."

With those words the elderly Third Hokage walked forward to the edge of the raised platform, and coughing out some smoke from the pipe he'd been smoking, began to speak.

"The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you." The Hokage said in a tone that required any decent person to pay attention, "It's about the true purpose of this exam. In other words, why we do a joint exam with the allied nations of this region of the world. 'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the ninja' were the reasons you have probably heard but do not let them deceive you. The 'exam', so to speak, is…"

The old man was obviously a lover of theatre as he took a moment to puff on his pipe a moment in order to build up the suspense a bit.

"…The epitome of a war between the allied nations." Third finished, leaving no mistake in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked from her position behind Rock Lee.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight." The Hokage replied as he explained his earlier statement, "That is the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam."

Naruto sighed, she was bored and the old man was droning on and on, and couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Why do we have to do that?" Naruto asked, sounding like she didn't understand anything beyond the surface meaning of what the Third had said, "We're not doing this to select Chunin's?"

Sarutobi seeing the blond for the first time let his eyes widen, but due to years of experience he managed to hide it without anyone seeing his reaction and he used his pipe to gather himself before answering. _What are you playing at Naruto?_ He thought before speaking again.

"Yes, this Exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chunin title. But, on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity." Replied the Third Hokage.

"In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" a foreign nin asked, sounding like he didn't approve of being used in this manner.

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power." The Hokage replied promptly, "And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam because of it."

"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" Tenten asked, clearly a bit uneasy about not being told all this beforehand.

"I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… that is the good relation in the world of the ninja." The Hokage said, sounding a bit irritated that one Konoha ninja was still thinking what they'd been told earlier was important, "This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and the village's dignity."

A silence fell over the room as the gathered Genin soaked in what the Third Hokage of Konoha had just told them.

Naruto blew out a breath of air. she wanted to say something, but something in the back of her mind told her to keep her mouth shut this time.

Hugging her midsection she kept her head down and pouted. _Come on, get this over with. I need Ojii-san or Kakashi-sensei to fix this. _The dual ponytail orange wearing blond thought. She hated the feelings she was experiencing and the looks a lot of the male genin in the room kept shooting her.

"I don't care." Said the gourd carrying Sand ninja with impatience, "Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam."

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but…" The Third said but before he could go further one of the ninja who had been standing behind him appeared kneeling before him.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage" Said the long haired ninja who wore his forehead protector like a bandana, "I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

"Please do." The Hokage said, not sounding bothered in the least at being interrupted.

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you." Hayate said stoically before having a slight coughing fit and turning halfway to look at them, "Everyone, before the Third Phase of the Exam, (cough-cough) there's something I want you to do. Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Phase's main fights."

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Asked Shikamaru, sounding like he was something other than annoyed like usual.

"Instructor-sama, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches." Sakura said in a more respectful manner than Shikamaru from Team 10, "Why can't we just start the Third Phase of the Exam with the remaining examinees?"

"In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Phases of the Exam were too easy, I don't know…" Hayate replied with a sigh as he spoke, "But there are too many examinees left. According to Chunin Exam regulations, we must decrease the number of participants before we can proceed with the main matches of the Third Phase of the Exam. As previously mentioned by Lord Hokage, there are many guests for the Third Phase of the Exam, so we cannot just have a lot of matches."

Muttering from the gathered genin at this.

"We are limited on time as well. So those that aren't feeling well…" Hayate said before getting stuck in a coughing fit for a few seconds, "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

This was not met with much approval from those teams who had only arrived today or yesterday, since they were still in the process of recovering from the exertion of making it to the Tower.

Naruto paused as he mentally considered skipping out and getting his situation fixed.  
"I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out." Hayate said, sounding a little embarrassed at forgetting such an important fact, "So please withdraw if you wish."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Naruto who she saw was cutely biting her bottom lip thinking it over. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Sasuke wincing and putting his hand over the place where Orochimaru had bitten him.

_We're in no shape for this. I should tell the proctor. Naruto is still not recovered, even with her ungodly stamina, but she should pull out and get taken care of. Sasuke…_

"We should pull out." Sakura said whispering only to have the Uchiha snarl at her. "I will not lose. Keep your damn mouth shut and mind your own damn business."

Sakura wanted to hit him like she had when he'd insulted Naruto. She was about to bring the bite to the attention to the Hokage and gathered Jonin on the raised platform when the Genin they'd met in the classroom, Kabuto raised his hand.

"I'll quit." He said with a soft smile.

This caused a whisper fest among the other examinees since the glasses wearing Konoha Genin didn't seem to be all that banged up, the guy looked completely unharmed, which made his quitting the exam puzzling to the others.

"Let's see…You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto?" Hayate asked as he looked through the clipboard of info he had in his hand, "You may leave, then."

"Kabuto-san, why are you quitting?" one of his teammates asked, clearly showing that he didn't understand.

"I'm sorry, but my body is completely worn out already from the forest, and we'd just gotten here." Kabuto replied from his place on the edge of the assembled Genin, "I doubt I'll be able to put up much of a fight in the next Phase, so I'd rather not embarrass myself by continuing."

After saying a few hushed things with his teammates, words that were definitely not friendly even though no one couldn't make them out clearly, Kabuto exited the room.

With a cough, it sounded like Hayate was about to resume his work as judge for this Phase of the Chunin Exam.

"May I assume that there are no more people who wish to withdraw?" Examiner Gekkou asked letting his eyes pass over the remaining Genin.

This led to Sakura once again trying to raise her hand to draw attention to Sasuke's cursed seal but her efforts were stopped more forcefully this time as Sasuke clamped down hard on the hand she was intending to use.

"Don't you fucking dare." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto meanwhile lost in her own mind decided to stay and see what he could do, despite being in the body of a girl at this time. _Nothing is going to stop me from becoming Hokage, and if that Hebi-teme thinks this sick jutsu or whatever it is will stop me, I'll show him, and next time I'll kick his ass for sure, Believe it!_ The blond thought to herself.

"Then, let's begin the preliminary matches." Hayate said, clearly ignoring the conflict occurring in Team 7, "It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly twenty people, we will have ten matches and the winners will be able to advance to the main part of the Third Phase of the Chunin Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out or admits defeat. If you don't want to die, please give up immediately."  
several people looked nervous again.  
"However, if I judge that the match is over…(cough)…I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths." Hayate said, making everyone wonder why the guy wasn't in a hospital, "The thing that will determine the match ups will be this."

As the Examiner spoke those words, one of the panels on the scoreboard that was built into the wall was pulled up to reveal an electronic bulletin board.

"This electronic bulletin board will randomly display the names of the two fighters for each match." Hayate said in his usual stoic manner, "Without further delay, I will now display the names for the first match."

Looking up at the bulletin board, they watched as the names, went by at a rapid pace and Nartuo wondered if it would be his name that appeared. It was soon revealed that Fate had a different member of Team 7 in mind when it determined the match up for the first battle.

Akadou Yoroi VS Uchiha Sasuke.

"Those whose names were displayed, step up." Hayate said with his hands behind his back, "The first match's fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?"

Neither fighter stated that he had an issue with the match up.  
"We will now begin the first match." Hayate said before coughing a bit, "Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there."

With his left arm the man indicated the balconies that existed on either side of the room about fifteen to twenty feet off the ground.

Without further delay, all the Genin as well as the Chunin and Jonin present began to go to one of the balconies in question with those from Konoha noticeably sticking closer to the people they knew. The balcony on the right side of the room soon held Team 8, Team 10, Team 9 and Team 7 with Naruto dragging her feet. The balcony on the left side of the room had only the Sand ninjas but from the looks on their faces Fan Girl, Pajama Boy and that creepy Ghoul didn't mind having it nearly all to themselves.  
Kabuto's other teammate and the Sound team were further down from them near the other set of stairs.

Naruto seeing Kakashi against the wall, rushed up to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, am I glad to see you. I…"

"Calm down Naruto and drop the henge. Watch Sasuke's match, you might learn something."

"Its not a henge, I need to talk with…"

"Enough Naruto. Watch Sasuke's match." Kakashi said again ignoring the blonds chatter.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. It's always about the teme. I need your fucking help and all you worry about is…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kakashi said stepping away from the blond. "I don't want to hear about this prank Naruto. Its time you grow up and you take responsibility." He stepped away from Naruto and went several feet away. "I will talk with you about this behavior and your blatant jealousy later."

Naruto's slender hands tightened into fists, her nails digging into the palm of her hands so hard they drew blood.

"This isn't a prank. We…" Naruto stopped as Kakashi turned away and went to the other end of the balcony.

Naruto felt a tear slip down her cheek and she closed her eyes.

_Damn you sensei. I need your fucking help and you continue to ignore me. You speak of taking responsibility…you don't know the meaning of the damned word you thrice damned hypocrite._

Naruto felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at the bearded face of Asuma Sarutobi, the Jonin instructor for Team 10, and the Hokage's son.

"Naruto?"

She nodded.

"Ino and Shikamaru told me what happened." He shot a look at Kakashi who was watching Sasuke's fight and ignoring everything else.

"We'll talk to the old man after the prelim's."

"Thank you." Naruto said, her voice was low. "At least someone cares."

Asuma shot Kakashi a hard look.

_You stupid bastard. I swear, since you wish to play favorites, then fine. You can have your precious Uchiha, Hatake. We'll take the rest of your team._ Asuma thought. He'd never liked how Hatake played favorites. He'd watched the man giving the Uchiha special training after dismissing the rest of the team.

_And Naruto needs the most help and you've shown him nothing and now she…HE is in trouble and pain and you continue to ignore him._

Sasuke's match ended with him stealing a move from Rock Lee. After Hayate announced him the winner, Kakashi vanished with him using a Shushin.

XX

Shino Aburame of Team 8 defeated his opponent of the Sound team by clogging his arm weapons with his kikai bugs and blowing them up, ending the other boys career as a ninja.

Kankuro of the Sand team defeated Kabuto's other teammate with a puppet and poison, the Genin didn't survive as medic nin's rushed to save him.

Naruto watched as Ino and Sakura fought, neither showed much, but they had a good foundation of the basics and they fought using those. While they fought they continued to exchange insults. Ino picking on Sakura's looks and hair.

They talked about their past friendship and how they broke it off over Sasuke. Sakura surprised everyone when she said it was a foolish thing to do. She missed her friend.

After that they picked up the action, Ino cut her own hair in an attempt to trap Sakura, and she did using a mono-wire she'd thrown with the hair to immobilize Sakura and use her family jutsu the famed Shintenshin no Jutsu, the mind body switch.

Naruto heard Shikamaru talk about it as he explained it to Kiba and Rock Lee. Naruto watched as Sakura's hand was coming up.

"COME ON SAKURA-CHAN! FIGHT IT! DON'T GO DOWN LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled.

This drew the attention of the pink haired girl, as well as the rest of the eyes in the hall onto the slender whisker marked blond.

In the arena below Sakura managed to regain control and eject Ino. Both girls were nearing exhaustion and in the end it came down to them charging one another and punching one another in the face, sending them both flying. Hayate checked them both over.

"Both are unable to fight. Due to a double knockout, no one passes the fourth preliminary match." Hayate announced to the spectators.

Naruto was surprised to see Kakashi appear and with Asuma gather up the two Kunoichi and return them to the balcony as neither was hurt enough require attention of the medic's.

Naruto knelt by Sakura's side, ignoring Hatake.

"They'll be fine Naruto." Asuma said as he pulled out a cigarette. "They'll wake up in a couple of minutes."

Below TenTen and Temari's match went on, with the Suna kunoichi dominating TenTen who couldn't land a hit on the fan wielder. Temari was announced the winner. Her antics after the fight brought on some drama as Lee caught his teammate from being seriously harmed after being slammed in the spine with the huge metal fan and then thrown towards a wall while unconscious.

Shikamaru won his match against the Sound kunoichi by using his shadow possession jutsu and having her knock herself out.

XX

"Next fight, Naruto Uzumaki versus Kiba Inuzuka." Hayate announced the names off the board.

Naruto looked at Sakura who'd woken up during the last match. "Well? Go on?" the pink haired girl said with a grin. "Show 'em what you got."

Naruto meanwhile was feeling uncertain now that his/her match had arrived.

"Hey, hey. Look at this Akamaru, looks like we've got us an easy win." Kiba crowed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this. He could hear the others around the dog user agreeing with this. He looked at Kakashi whose nose was buried in his book, not even paying attention.

_I'll show them._ Naruto thought as she leapt from the balcony to the floor below.

Kiba snorted. "So you're a chick now? Doesn't matter if your hot, your still going down."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kick your ass Kiba."

"Bring it on…Bitch!"

Killing Intent flooded the arena causing everyone to look at the blond now. The blond in the middle of the arena floor was surrounded by a vortex of purple chakra. "I AM NOT A BITCH! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I AM A BOY GOD DAMN IT! A BOY!"

Kiba laughed. "Not according to my nose, bitch."

The vortex of chakra exploded faster and the floor around Naruto was scorched. "That's it asshole, I'm going to kick your ass." The slender blond said as she took up her fighting stance.

In the balcony, Sakura's brow rose. _Where did she…HE learn that? Naruto's never fought like that before?_

Kakashi looked over his book and raised an eyebrow. "Why hasn't he dropped the henge?" he asked Sakura.

The pink haired Kunoichi scowled at her teams sensei. "If you would have listened to Naruto you would know." Then as an afterthought, "How's Sasuke?"

"He's fine." Kakashi said already going back to his book, figuring Kiba would decimate Naruto in no time, not concerned about the blond at all.

Sakura scowled and looked at the arena. "COME ON NARUTO! KICK HIS ASS!"

Hayate sighed as he raised his arm. "Ready?" both competitors nodded.

"FIGHT!"

**AN: Naruto vs Kiba, Kakashi get's spanked and we finally learn what happened to Naruto. Sorry, this wasn't a lot of Naruto. She…he…she's up next and Kiba's gonna get it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 4

Kiba stood there sneering. "So, a girl…I'd ask how, but…" he shrugged as he put Akamaru aside and told him he could do this on his own.

"I really don't care. I mean this is just showing everyone that your dead last, both as a boy, or a girl. Now at least the outside matches the skills on the inside."

The kunoichi around the room glared at the Inuzuka male at this comment. Above Kurenai, his sensei scowled at this. _Kiba, your pushing it._

"Whatever Kiba. Your full of hot air." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. Proctor, get ready to announce me as the winner, as I'm going to win this with just one punch."

Kiba moved fast and the blow connected sending the blond flying into the arena wall.

"Tsk. Told you." Kiba said and turned away.

Above with those watching in the balcony there were many snorts and agreements. Sakura however was watching the shattered wall. Her hands were gripping the rail tight. Silently she was repeating "Come on Naruto, get up. Don't fail here. Get up."

Below Kiba is still boasting, "Well come on and announce it already."

Hayate shakes his head and coughs. "Why not?" the Inuzuka demands.

"Because that was a Kage Bunshin." A female voice says and Kiba finds himself pulled into the ground as the blond kunoichi appears above him now. "Learned that watching Kakashi doing the same thing to the teme."

"YEAH!" Sakura yells and smiles as her teammate is showing what she can do. Kakashi lowered his book and those that know him can see the frown at Naruto using a technique he'd demonstrated.

Back in the arena Naruto back flips out of the way as Akamaru becomes involved allowing his master to dig himself out of the headhunter jutsu.

"Aw come on Akamaru." Naruto whined as she dodged the dogs bites. She didn't see Kiba and it took him grabbing her ponytails, wrapping the long hair around his fist and kicking her legs out from under her, before she realized he was free.

"Listen here bitch." Kiba said as he yanked her hair hard, exposing her neck. "No one disrespects me like that, not some dead last whore…"

Gasps filled the balcony.

"Well its over now." Kakashi said as he put his book away. "I'm going to check on Sasuke." He shushined away without caring about his student.

Sakura glared at where the man had been, but her eyes snapped back to the arena.

"Now you give up, before I rough you up." Kiba said as he pulled on Naruto's hair harder, his foot on her legs, kept Naruto from getting her feet under her and taking pressure off.

"FUCK YOU KIBA!" Naruto snarled as she swiped at him, but he blocked it then slapped her with a backhanded blow across the face.

"You need to learn your place bitch." Kiba said yanking Naruto's hair harder and forcing her head back. "Perhaps a good taming. Would you like that? Do you need to be claimed?"

Naruto's eyes widened as Kiba sniffed her neck and his free hand squeezed her breast.

"STOP THAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KIBA!" Naruto yelled as she struggled. Akamaru backed away not liking how his partner was behaving.

"Heh, like you can bitch. I'll mark you as mine and you'll be my personal sex toy. How do you like that Naruto?"

Above in the balcony, all the kunoichi were getting pissed. Kurenai was glaring at her student. _We will be having a long talk after this Kiba, and your mother will be present as well._

"Stop it." Sakura was saying. Ino was next to her. Both girls were looking upset at the scene below.

"Sensei." Ino said as Asuma stepped up behind them.

"It's a sad thing, but it could happen in battle. A captured kunoichi could be raped." He said.

Both teens looked at him. "But doing it to a fellow nin, even in this tournament is wrong." He looked over and saw that Kurenai was as pissed as he was. "Kiba might win this match, but he won't survive the lecture that's for sure." He muttered as he turned back to the fight below.

Kiba was groping Naruto's breasts hard. "You have a nice rack, bet your tight as hell."

Naruto's eyes changed. They went from their normal blue, to having slits. Kiba didn't notice the darkening of the whisker marks nor the elongation of fangs and claw like nails.

"**I'm going to kill you." **Naruto swore, her voice becoming deeper, more gutteral.

Above Sakura had a flashback to the forest.

Kiba never saw the clawed hand snap up and he howled in pain as Naruto's claw like fingers sliced his arm. He let her go as he backed away in pain. Naruto rolled and then a kick up. The purple chakra was back.

"**You pathetic mutt. You think you can do that to me? I am going to make sure you never reproduce again!"**

Naruto blurred into motion and Kiba was kicked hard with a side kick and sent flying.

Naruto blurred again and a spinning kick sent Kiba flying off into another direction. Naruto seemed to shimmer again those watching seeing a blond blur. The younger generation not knowing what was going on, but the older ninja recognized it.

Asuma felt the cigarette in his mouth fall and he whispered a word that hadn't been heard in Konoha since the death of the Fourth Hokage.

"Hirashin."

Kiba was sent into the air by a flip kick. Naruto was about to move when Akamaru tackled her. Kiba hit the ground and rolled. He lay there watching as Akamaru and Naruto rolled around on the ground, Naruto's claws leaving bloody gouges in the nin-dogs side, while Akamaru clamped his teeth into the blonds shoulder, shredding the jacket.

Kiba whistled and Akamaru backed off. All three competitors in the short amount of time were now bleeding. Akamaru winced as he moved, the claw marks in his side told him he'd pissed off the blond female, and he could understand her anger, she was an alpha in every way and Kiba disrespected her badly.

Kiba ripped his jacket and bandaged his arm where the slashes were, he didn't take his eyes off the blond.

Naruto was on her knees sucking in huge amounts of air, which had many men in the arena focused on her heaving chest. She looked at her jacket and peeled it off, wincing as she felt the bite mark from Akamaru on her shoulder. She touched them and sighed seeing they were already healing.

Seeing where Kiba was looking Naruto scowled. _Why are men such perverts?_ With a sigh she stood and drew several shuriken. Kiba smirked. "This is over bitch." He tossed Akamaru a pill.

He performed a series of had seals. "MAN BEAST CLONE!"

A puff of smoke and Akamaru transformed into a perfect copy of Kiba. Naruto threw the shuriken and leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding the oncoming vortexes of man and dog.

_Man, I narrowly avoided getting pulped there._ Naruto thought as she flipped and landed seeing Kiba stop before connecting with the wall. Funny thing was she could smell which was which.

"You know Kiba, you really need to take a bath." The blond taunted. The Kiba on the right growled. "I give you a bath when I'm done." He snarled.

"FANG OVER FANG"

Naruto leapt again, but not quick enough as one of the spinning vortexes of destruction caught her ankle and she fell to the ground. Kiba was on her in a second pinning her to the ground.

"Hehe, not so tough now are you Naruto?" he said leaning in and sniffing along her neck.

Naruto was panicking as Kiba straddled her and had her arms pinned above her head.

"Get off me Kiba."

"Don't think so. In fact I think I'm going to get a taste of you now." he said sneering as he lowered his head closer. Naruto did what any woman in her place would do.

She bit Kiba's nose as hard as she could drawing blood. Kiba reared back screaming in pain and was half on his knees when Naruto struggled out from under him and kicked out as hard as she could, her foot connecting with Kiba's privates.

Every man watching from the balcony winced and covered their own manhood in sympathy while the females present cheered as Kiba deserved it for his behavior.

Naruto rolled and came to her feet, glaring at Kiba. "Get it through that thick rock you call a head, I'm a boy."

Naruto with a spin kick staggered Kiba back. The Inuzuka boy staggered back still holding his teeth marked nose.

Naruto however was not in the mood to let up and went with alternating left and right roundhouse kicks, that Kiba either avoided or blocked with a forearm. Naruto went to a hand stand and started spinning kicks driving Kiba back.

"Agh! That's it! Akamaru get the bitch!" Kiba whined as a kick slipped through and sent him to the ground, again rapping his wounded nose.

Naruto flipped to her feet and saw the Kiba-clone lunge. "Oh no you don't!" she said and ducked and as the Kiba-clone Akamaru went overhead, Naruto kicked her leg into the air from where she lay on the ground on her back.

Akamaru's eyes widened as he reverted back to normal and once again, everyone winced as poor Akamaru was balanced on the flat of Naruto's slender foot, via his balls.

Naruto flexed and dropped the whimpering dog to the ground. "Sorry Akamaru, but…"

Kiba tackled Naruto to the ground, pushing her face into the ground as he straddled her once again.

Kiba using a hand held her wrists together as he ripped off his belt. "Stop struggling." He ordered as he bound her hands together. Naruto didn't listen and bucked and then her eyes got wide as she felt something.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Naruto screeched as she tried to throw the Inuzuka boy off.

"Heh. You like it rough, I'll give it to you rough bitch. Hell if your still wild when I'm done I might let Akamaru have a go."

The room went deathly still at this. Kurenai was pissed at her student beyond belief. Hinata too was glaring at Kiba, the usually shy Hyuga heiress was mad at her teammate for treating the blond like this. She was shocked when she'd seen Naruto arrival.

During the fight she activated her Byakugan and was shocked by what she saw. Naruto's chakra paths were larger, and the weird gathering she used to see around the boys stomach was gone.

Hinata wondered what happened to Naruto during the exam, it had changed him drastically.

Below Naruto continued to struggle and those watching could only standby as Kiba fondled the blond, humiliating her in front of everyone.

Sakura spun around looking for her sensei, but he wasn't there again. She spotted Team 10's sensei.

"Asuma-sensei, you've got to stop this. Naruto…"

"Naruto's not done. Look." Asuma said and they both looked down as a second Naruto appeared and kicked Kiba off. The new Naruto pulled the bound one to her feet and unbound her hands, tossing the buckle aside.

"Kage Bunshin." Sakura said, but she was amazed that the blond did it without hand seals.

Below the now freed blond adjusted her top from the manhandling Kiba had done and leapt at the dog boy. Her leaping kick was blocked, but she landed and spun on her hand with a leg sweep. Kiba hit the ground hard with an "OOMFF!"

Naruto stood over Kiba and then proceeded to kick him repeatedly in the crotch.

The proctor was shocked as Kiba's eyes rolled into his head, meanwhile Naruto was ranting.

"DON'T YOU EVER TREAT A WOMAN LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I SWEAR AS KAMI IS MY WITNESS YOU SHALL BE NEUTERED YOU THRICE DAMNED…"

Hayate called the match "Winner…Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto wasn't listening as she continued to kick Kiba's balls in and ranting. It took Asuma shushining down and pulling the irate blond away and dragging her up to the balcony, the whole time she was spewing threats to Kiba's manhood which he didn't hear as he was unconscious in pain, the medics loaded him onto the stretcher, and Akamaru as well, the dog whining and vowing never to cross that blond again.

Asuma set Naruto down, and the blond slumped against the wall. Now that she wasn't fighting, the adrenaline wore off and she began to shake over what Kiba had threatened to do.

_Why? I'm a guy…I…_

Sakura was there and put an arm around the blonds shoulder. Naruto broke down and cried against her while below the rest of the matches went on below.

XX

Neji obliterated Hinata's confidence and she gave up after a few moments of his taunting.

Gaara of the Suna ninja and Rock Lee destroyed most of the arena, in the end Gaara won, Lee was saved by his teacher and carried away by the medics.

Choji lost his match to the sound ninja that they'd encountered in the forest. Naruto had calmed down during the Gaara/Lee match and watched as the heavy boy lost to the sound ninja.

They took a ten minute rest period while the arena was repaired. Kakashi still hadn't returned and Asuma put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We'll see the old man after this." He said and Naruto nodded.

"To those who have made it to the main matches of the Chunin Exam's Third Phase… all but one are here, so congratulations." Hayate said from his place on the raised platform with the Jonin and the Hokage standing behind him.  
Naruto realized that Sasuke wasn't back. _Figures. It's always the Uchiha._ The changed boy thought as he pulled the shredded jacket tighter about the female frame.

"I will now begin the explanation for the main matches." The Third Hokage said, taking the spotlight away from Hayate, "Your main fights will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as your country's representative power. Therefore, the matches will begin in one month."

"We're not going to do it right here, right now?" Naruto asked, clearly not seeing a reason for things to get delayed so long.

"The one month is a time to conduct appropriate preparations." Sarutobi replied while holding his pipe.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked from further down the line of qualifying Genin.

"In other words, we are going to announce to the feudal lords and head ninja of the individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended." The Third replied, looking towards the one who asked the question, "And time is needed to gather those people for the main matches. This is also time for you candidates."

"I still don't understand. Explain," stated an irritated Kankuro, who looked like he wanted to give the Hokage a piece of his mind with the aid of his puppet.

"This time is used so you can know your enemy and yourself better," explained the old man with no emotion in his voice to indicate that he noticed Kankuro's tone. "It is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches. The battles we had were just like real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other. But the main matches will not be like that. There are those who have revealed everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard and improve yourselves on your own in the next month."

"So, I want to let you guys go, but there is something important we must do before the main matches." The Hokage said with a slight grin.

Naruto growled. _Hurry the fuck up Ojii-san._ The blond thought. _You need to fix this and I need to get some major training in._

The sound ninja was just as impatient. "Will you hurry up you old goat."

"Don't get so hasty. Take a piece of paper from the box that Hayate is holding." The Hokage said as the proctor stepped forward.

"I will come to you so please wait your turn." Hayate said with a cough.

Naruto was the first to be approached, and doing his best to ignore the looks he was getting from the others reached into the box and removed a single piece of paper. This went on and on down the line until every Genin present had a piece of paper in their hand. Once done, it was apparently Examiner Ibiki's turn to take over the post preliminary proceedings.

"Okay, everyone got one?" Ibiki asked holding a clipboard in his hand, "Now, tell me what number you got, starting from the left."

"One." Naruto said making it clear he was still clueless as to the reason for this and making the sound nin mutter about airhead blonds.  
"Seven." Temari said with about as much emotion as a rock would have.  
"Five." Kankuro replied.  
"Three." Gaara said in his usual creepy manner.  
"Nine." Replied Shikamaru and everyone that knew him could just tell he wanted to add 'troublesome' to his response.

"Two." Neji said coldly.  
"Six." Was what Shino revealed.  
"That leaves the Uchiha with four." Ibiki said in obvious reference to the missing Sasuke.  
"Yes. We will now tell you the match ups for the tournament." The Third Hokage announced to the Genin arrayed in front of him.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.  
"That's what we drew for?" Shikamaru asked, shock managing to keep his favorite phrase at bay.  
"Ibiki, show the match ups." The Hokage ordered.

The match ups were as follows:

Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga

Match 2: Gaara versus Sasuke Uchiha

Match 3: Kankuro versus Shino Aburame

Match 4: Shikamaru Nara versus Temari

Dosu versus the winner of Match 4.

"I have a question." Shikamaru said, raising his hand like he was in a classroom.  
"Okay." The Third said giving permission for the Genin to speak.

"If it's a tournament, that means there's only one winner right?" Shikamaru asked as though confirming his own suspicions, "Does that mean that only one person can become a Chunin?"

"No, that's not how it is." The Hokage replied as though about to explain things, "The main matches will have judges, including me, The Kazekage, as well as the feudal lords and head ninja from the other countries, who will be potential clients. These judges will grade you by watching you in the tournament. And those who are qualified to be a Chunin, even if they lose in the first round, will become a Chunin."

"So there's a possibility that everyone here can become a Chunin?" Temari asked, sounding more interested than before.

"Yes, but that also means that it's possible for no one to become a Chunin." The Third replied, pointing out another point of view, "Winning the matches in the tournament means that you are able to show off your skills more. Understand?"

From the look on Shikamaru's face, you could tell that 'troublesome' was being used multiple times since the Nara boy was in a longer night with an extra fight. Temari looked as he did not happy with what she'd heard.  
"That is all. We are adjourned until next month." The Third said declared dismissing the assembled ninja. His eyes went to Naruto who didn't move as the other ninja filed out.

Sarutobi lit his pipe and motioned for his son. "Let's take this to my office. I'm sure this has to do with my errant student."

Asuma nodded. "Oh yeah. It also will deal with Kakashi's negligence." The bearded Jonin growled.

"Um.."

Sakura was standing next to Naruto.

"Come along Sakura, I'm sure you have most of the tale to tell us." Asuma said and both Sarutobi males noticed how Naruto seemed to relax at hearing this.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

For the last hour the two Genin explained to the Hokage what had transpired in the forest, from the fight with the snake and Orochimaru, to Naruto's transformation.

The young blond looked at the Hokage with wide blue eyes. "You can fix this Ojii-san. Right?"

The Hokage looked at the eyes filled with hope, trust and fear. "Asuma, send for Hiashi, Anko and Jiraiya. He's near the bathhouse. Tell him that if he's not here I'll ban his books in Konoha."

Asuma nodded.

"We'll see Naruto." Sarutobi said. "Let me see the seal please." He said standing up. The blond pulled off the remains of her jacket and went with the ram seal. Chakra surrounded her, purple. Sarutobi looked and frowned.

"Hm. Hold still." He ordered and went through a series of seals.

His eyes widened and Asuma came back in. "I sent messengers…what's wrong."

"Get Eboshi here now."

Asuma went to do what he was told, he heard the concern in his fathers voice.

"Ojii-san?" Naruto asked, her voice squeaked.

Sarutobi dropped into his padded seat, his hand shaking as he reached for his pipe.

"Lord Hokage?" Sakura said, concern in her eyes for her teammate.

"I…the jutsu I performed…" the old man was suddenly feeling his years. Shaking his head. "We'll wait for my personal doctor as well as my student Jiraiya. I could be wrong and I don't want to panic you."

"Too late for that Old man. I've been a girl for several days and everything feels wrong. I don't know what I'm feeling…and I feel fat and bloated…."

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he heard a phrase he hadn't heard since his wife passed and his daughter in-law moved out with his other son.

"Would you like some chocolate?" the Hokage asked praying he would stem the blonds questions until the doctor got here. _Please Kami, get Eboshi here quickly. I swear I won't read Icha Icha in the office any more if you get her here soon…_

"You know what's wrong Ojii-san?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was looking away. She was going to let the ultimate ninja take this one.

_Deals off Kami, I'm going to put in overtime on Jiraiya's books._ Sarutobi thought.

**AN: And that's a wrap. Next time for sure we hear what's wrong. I took longer on the fight with Kiba than I wanted. Kiba will apologize later on…when he's speaking in a normal tone of voice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 5

When the people that the Hokage requested arrived, they found the strange sight of a blond girl curled up on the couch with a hot water bottle and a girl with pink hair sitting with said blonds in her lap softly humming to her. They saw the Hokage on the far side of the room by the window, his pipe sending up smoke clouds as his gaze was on the monument.

"Lord Hokage?" Anko said.

He turned seeing his doctor, the Snake Jonin, his son, Hiashi Hyuga and he frowned seeing Jiraiya missing. "Where's Jiraiya?" he asked.

Asuma coughed. "He'll be along in a moment…he was…"

"Get him here now. Get Jiraiya here now and tell him…" they noted the panicked look in the Hokage's eyes.

"Ease up old man, you'll have a heart attack." A voice said and they all turned to the window where Jiraiya slipped in the window. "And what's so important that you pulled me away from…my research."

"I need you to examine Naruto's seal." Sarutobi said.

"Fine, fine. Where is he?"

"She is on the couch." Sarutobi said and all eyes looked at the blond hugging a hot water bottle to her. Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Your joking."

"No."

The Third spent the next several minutes explaining everything to those gathered, eyes would slip to look at the girl on the couch.

Jiraiya walked up slowly to the pair on the couch. "Naruto…"

A pair of blue eyes looked up at him and Jiraiya could tell the blond was getting more and more freaked with each passing moment.

"My name is Jiraiya." The older man crouched before the couch. "I'm one of the Third's former students…he's asked me to look at your seal, to see what Orochimaru has done." Jiraiya was speaking low and calmly, "I understand its been several days, can I see where your seal was please."

The blond girl moved the hot water bottle and Jiraiya told the blond to stay where she was.

He went through numerous hand seals and his frown deepened with each one. "Eboshi…could you come here please."

The Hokage's personal doctor did and Jiraiya moved a bit. "Can you run a diagnostic please."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya held up a finger for a moment. Eboshi ran several tests, her brow wrinkling more and more.

"This is not possible." She said looking over her shoulder.

Jiraiya sat on a chair near the couch.

"What?" Anko finally asked. "The suspense is killing the rest of us."

Eboshi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Congratulations Sarutobi, she's a girl."

XX

Naruto sat there looking at the white haired man that introduced himself as Jiraiya. The others went to the side and were talking.

"You can fix this…right?" she asked. Sakura looked at the man as well.

Jiraiya contemplated telling a lie, but he hated giving false hope. "No. It seems whatever Orochi-teme did, combined with the seal you already had…well gaki, it fused you and the Kyuubi. It rewrote your entire DNA structure and as far as I can tell, the Kyuubi was female and in an act of desperation imprinted herself on you as the seal Orochi-teme did was meant to cut you off, the Kyuubi fought and…" he sighed. "You are one hundred percent female now."

Naruto shook her head. "No. Nononononononononono…" she shook her head faster and faster, sitting up and backing away from everyone. "This is a dream…I drank stagnant water or something. This is all a dream…I want to wake up now…"

Sakura reached out and Naruto backed away "No. This isn't real…I can't be a girl…I…can't."

Across the room Eboshi was talking with the Hokage. "The scans I ran are positive. Naruto is female now, and she's just started her period."

Asuma and his father winced. "What's more is she's going to need to learn about her new body as well as things a kunoichi should know."

Anko looked at the blond starting to freak out. "Someone better get a tranquilizer."

They looked on as Jiraiya tried to calm the new girl down as he explained.

"Where's his…sorry, her sensei?" Eboshi asked.

Asuma scowled as he walked away. "Busy sucking off the Uchiha."

XX

Sarutobi listened after they managed to calm Naruto down as Jiraiya explained the mess that Orochimaru has made. "The Kyuubi is dead. The gaki…girl here has all the chakra, and from what I heard instincts similar to an Inuzuka."

"Excuse me…" Sakura asked from where she was sitting on one side of Naruto. Asuma was holding the shuddering blond and talking softly to keep her calm. When they looked at her she looked down. "Um, during Naruto's fight with Kiba…that purple chakra…"

Jiraiya nodded. "It would be the end result of the merging. Naruto's normal chakra was blue-white. The Kyuubi's chakra was red." He clasped his hands together locking his fingers. "Together they are one hundred percent merged into this new chakra." He looked at the shuddering blond. "Did you notice it was becoming easier to control?"

For a moment it looked like Naruto wasn't listening, but when she spoke, her voice had a minor tremor to it. "At first…it was hard to use, like I was back at the academy…but by the time I fought Kiba, it was becoming easier…and when I got mad when he…when he…"

Asuma felt her shake. "Its okay Naruto. It will be okay."

"No it won't. I'm a girl. H-How can that ever be okay."

No one had an answer for the blond.

Jiraiya decided to continue. "With some proper training, I bet within a month you'll be better than ever with your chakra control."

Eboshi looked at the blond. "Well have to do some tests, and update your medical file."

"What medical file?" Naruto asked.

"Well…you have been to the hospital…right?" the Hokage's physician asked.

Naruto shrugged. "When I was brought in after a beating, they would wait till Ojii-san left and then kick me out. I doubt they made a file for me."

Behind his desk, Sarutobi growled and shared a look with his son. The two Sarutobi males who haven't seen eye-to-eye in some time came to an accord, sadly the hospital staff was soon to be undermanned as a result.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we're going to need to get you new clothes, new hygiene products, a full physical…" Eboshi listed off. She grabbed the Hokage by the ear as he tried to slip away.

"And Sarutobi-kun is going to pay for it all. Right 'Lord Hokage'?"

The eldest male in the room gulped and nodded, knowing if he didn't his doctor would set him up for a prostate exam faster than Jiraiya could peep on the women's bathhouse.

"Anko and Sakura here will help explain things…"

Both kunoichi looked at the doctor who just control.

"I meant about the Chunin exam." Naruto said and Sakura couldn't help it laughed.

XX

The hospital was the first stop. Naruto was ushered into a room with Eboshi while Anko had gone to get the blond some clothes that hadn't been mauled. Sakura was waiting with the two Sarutobi males and strangely, Jiraiya who was lost in thought.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Sasuke isn't allowed visitors." Kakashi said. The pink haired girl looked up at him and shook her head.

"Waiting for Naruto." She said.

"Ah, well shame he lost to Kiba, but there is always next…"

"Naruto beat Kiba, sensei." Sakura said. _Kami, he really does suck as a sensei._ She thought in disgust at the fact he gave no credit to her blond teammate. She ignored the voice in her head until Naruto had been transformed she was just as bad.

"Hm. Well, I'm afraid I won't have time to train him." Kakashi said. "I was told that Sasuke will be fighting Gaara of the desert. I'll need to make sure he's prepared."

"What about Naruto? He's facing Neji Hyuga." Sakura asked, Asuma off to the side listened very carefully, he noticed his father and Jiraiya were under genjutsu's hiding them, and since Kakashi didn't have his Sharingan uncovered they weren't detected.

Kakashi waved it off. "While I'm sure Naruto got lucky with Kiba, probably that strange henge I told him to drop and he didn't, but he is outclassed by the Hyuga. No, I need to focus on Sasuke as Gaara is the dangerous opponent."

"What about…" Sakura began but was cut off.

"I'm sure that I can get someone to keep an eye on Naruto."

Asuma who had been listening stepped out of his genjutsu, "Don't bother Kakashi, I'll help Naruto."

"Asuma." Kakashi turned towards the other Jonin. "There's no need. I'm sure I can make arrangements. Besides don't you have your own students to worry about?" Kakashi said trying to get the other man to go away.

"Shikamaru has advanced true, and I will help him as well as Naruto."

"Oh, there's no need to do that Asuma. Naruto is…" Kakashi began but was cut off as the Hokage stepped out of the blind. "Naruto is under my watch and Asuma has offered to teach him where you have done nothing."

"He is my student and I have…"

"Shown us nothing Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, and she looked down as he narrowed his eye at her.

"I have spoken with Naruto and Sakura and after some time they have admitted that the only thing you showed them was tree climbing…two months after having them, and taking them on a C-ranked mission." The Hokage said as he lit his pipe ignoring the nurse at the desk who cleared her throat and looked at the "NO SMOKING" sign.

"As of now, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are no longer your students."

"What? You can't mean that Lord Hokage. I need this team to…" Kakashi said, but was cut off again, this time by Asuma.

"To pander to the Uchiha's ego. You are sacrificing two careers for your fixation on helping the Uchiha due to some guilt you hold over the death of your teammate…"

"Don't go there Asuma." Kakashi growled.

"Enough!" the Hokage roared. "Kakashi, Team 7 is disbanded. Train the Uchiha for the finals of the Chunin Exam. Sakura and Naruto will be given over to new teachers, they are no longer your concern."

Asuma snorted. "They never were in the first place."

Kakashi looked at the bearded Jonin then gave a stiff bow to the Hokage before walking away.

"Minato would be disappointed in him." Jiraiya said releasing the genjutsu's.

"That name sounds familiar." Sakura said turning to look at the white haired man.

Jiraiya smirked. "He was Kakashi's sensei. He believed in teamwork and never favored one student over another." He looked at the Hokage at this last part. "Minato didn't care about clan's or bloodlines. He believed in giving each student his full attention and teaching them all equally."

They were quiet, before Sakura asked. "What will happen to Naruto and I now?"

Asuma was saved from answering at the shrill yell from the exam room.

"YOU WANT TO PUT THAT WHERE?"

**AN: Yes, Naruto is female as the Kyuubi in desperation tried to fight off the five star seal and died, but altered Naruto's DNA. YES! He was having his (her) period. Till next time.**

**PS: Sorry about not posting for more than a week, got dragged to a family reunion I wasn't planning on going to. (stupid cousins) they packed me up and left my laptop and notebooks behind (more than 10 days without something to write on or read damn near had me going highlander on them)**


	6. Chapter 6

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 6

Naruto exited the exam room, and Sakura saw the blond was beet red. "Pervert." She heard the blond mutter and the annoyed doctor walk out. "Get back in that room."

"No."

"Yes, move it."

"No chance in hell." Naruto said.

"Get your skinny ass in that exam room, or I'll make you." Eboshi snarled.

"You couldn't find a wet dream around Kakashi." Naruto said crossing her arms over her ample chest. "Where are my clothes?" the blond said looking at the others. She didn't get far as Eboshi reached out and grabbed her by her pigtails and dragged her back to the exam room kicking and screaming.

The door slammed shut and glowed as Eboshi activated the security jutsu.

Sakura looked at Asuma. "What was that about?"

The bearded Jonin looked at the pink haired teen like she was insane. "And how would I know what goes on during a female exam?"

Jiraiya off to the side couldn't help but laugh. Sarutobi looked at his former student. "Get Tsunade here."

"And how am I to do that sensei?" Jiraiya asked. "She wants nothing to do with Konoha, and you know why."

The Third Hokage sighed and looked at his former pupil. "Walk with me Jiraiya, there are some things you are not aware of."

Sakura watched them go and turned back to Asuma. "What will happen to Naruto and I now?" she asked.

"We'll take care of that Sakura. We'll get both of you up to par with the training you should have had to start with." Asuma said as he took a seat once more.

Sakura started to fidget, she hated waiting. "You did well against Ino, despite your lack of training." Asuma said.

Sakura shrugged. "Truthfully, I didn't do so well. If Naruto…" she looked at the door. "If she hadn't called for me, Ino would have won. He…she always does something like that."

"You're a good friend." Asuma said.

"No. I wasn't. It took Naruto being transformed before I started to realize how badly I treated him…damn it, her. Ugh, this is going to drive me crazy, imagine how this is going to be for Naruto."

Asuma smiled. "As long as we're there and Naruto can count on his friends…"

"Asuma-sensei, I don't think Naruto has any before now." Sakura said softly. "But he's got me now, and Ino too I think."

Asuma didn't call her on the slip of calling Naruto male. Hell, he thought of the blond as a he still as well, it would take time for it to fully sink in.

"We'll be there for Naruto." Asuma said.

Sakura looked at the door. "Why is it so quiet now, when we could hear everything from before?"

"I think the doctor activated the security seals on the room."

"Oy, where is everyone?"

Jonin and Genin turned to see Anko with a bag.

"What took you so long?" Asuma asked.

"You try clothes shopping for a girl that you barely got the measurements for and lets see how well you do. We're going to need to do major shopping after this."

Sakura nodded. "Naruto will need clothes and everything."

Asuma shuddered. He hated shopping, but he had promised to be there for Naruto, and this meant even for things like this.

Anko was smirking, but Sakura asked something that's been bothering her. "Um, why are you here?"

Anko looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Gaki didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked.

"Of course Naruto wouldn't say anything. (sigh) I'm one of Naruto's watchers. He's known me since he was little. I try to help when I can and I'm not on missions. The exam is the first time I've been able to see him in nearly a year."

Anko dropped onto the bench sandwiching Sakura between her and Asuma. "So your the one who taught him that fighting style." Asuma said recalling the stance the blond had taken in the match against Kiba.

"Yeah. Naruto only uses it once and a while, preferring to keep what skills…he…she has under wraps." Anko said. "Now I have another reason to kill my former sensei."

Sakura was confused. "If you've known Naruto…why…"

"The council keeps interfering." Anko said softly. "The Hokage can only do so much."

"But he's the Hokage." Sakura said and the pair of Jonin felt sorry for her. "And he's one man, an old tired man who is fighting an uphill battle against our own village to keep Naruto safe and alive."

"We'll talk more when we're not as exposed." Anko said. She looked at Asuma. "I'm moving Naruto into my apartment. The council can go fuck itself."

"Good idea."

All three jumped seeing the return of the Hokage and Jiraiya. "During the coming month Naruto is going to be getting training from several teachers. Jiraiya wants to teach hi…her some things. Also during that time, Naruto will need to learn what it is to be a kunoichi."

"I…I can help." Sakura said.

The Hokage smiled. "Eboshi will be pleased I'm sure."

"Milord." Anko said standing. "I request reassignment." Anko said rising from the bench then going to one knee. "While I understand Master Jiraiya is a Sannin, Naruto and I have…"

"I approve Anko." He looked at Asuma and the Sarutobi males shared a thought and came to another agreement. "Anko, I am giving you Jonin Instructor status. Your team will be Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. You will work in conjunction with Team's 8, 9 and 10 for higher ranked missions, or borrow a third member depending on mission parameters."

Anko smiled at this, while Asuma felt a chill run down his spine seeing that grin.

"You won't regret this." Anko said.

"You take care of them Anko. Both of them." The Hokage said.

"Damn right I will." Anko muttered.

Sarutobi knew he should never have allowed the council to keep Anko away from Naruto. The boy had flourished under her care in his early days. But once she was out of the way, the sabotaging of his ninja career began in earnest. _Time to fix things._ The Hokage thought.

The door to the exam room opened and Eboshi exited. "Do you have clothes for…"

Anko handed her the bag. "She will be out in a moment." The door closed again, Anko sighed. "I didn't get a bra, wasn't sure on her size."

Sakura's eyes widened as Anko looked at her and smirked like a predator that just found a land full of sheep and no escape.

"You'll help her with that pinky."

Sakura sputtered.

XX

Naruto rejoined them dressed in baggy pants and a black shirt, her battered jacket tied around her waist. Sakura smiled seeing the pout on the blonds face. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto shot a look over her shoulder at Eboshi who came out. "SHE…" the blond yelled pointing at he Hokage's personal doctor, "Put…did…SHE'S AN OLD PERVERT!"

Eboshi shook her head. "I had to do a full exam kiddo." She handed the file to the Hokage.

"One hundred percent female, and her chakra has stabilized even more." The Hokage looked the file over and raised an eyebrow seeing something. "She's…"

"A virgin, and as I said in your office, she just started her period. I've given her the standard injections that all kunoichi get, she'll need it every three months."

The Hokage nodded. "I've also made me Naruto's primary physician from now on. Now, while you get her clothes and other things, I think its time I have a nice long talk with the rest of the staff."

The Hokage panicked and the thought of shopping and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Asuma. "Tell the shops to send the bills to me when their done, I think it best if I help Eboshi here with the medical staff."

Asuma realized what his father had done, and he knew there was no way now he would be able to escape. Anko didn't help matters either.

"Don't worry Asuma, I won't tell Kurenai you spending the day shopping with three hot kunoichi."

He flinched and Naruto looked around. "Three? You, Sakura and who?"

"You gaki." Anko said.

"I'M A…"

"Girl. I always wanted a sister anyways." Anko said with a grin putting an arm around the blonds shoulders. "Now, while we're doing this, we're going to set a few ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you're moving in with me for one thing. The council can go and get a Hokage Tower enema for all I care." Anko said leading the blond away. Sakura followed still processing that the insane Jonin would be her sensei. Asuma brought up the rear, he looked for Jiraiya, but the Toad Sage was already gone. _Damn._ He thought, reaching into a pocket he realized he was out of cigarettes. _Double Damn. In the words of my student, this is troublesome._

"No boys in your room with the door closed." Anko said.

"Wh…EW! Anko I like girls." Naruto's voice carried and Asuma had a mental picture and with Naruto's new looks and as close as she was to Anko, the Jonin Instructor of Team 10 rocked back with a nose bleed from hell and the thought of the blond and another female together.

He hadn't noticed Sakura's dribble of blood, as the young kunoichi wiped it away and shook herself.

XX

"Why do I have to wear a bra? Anko doesn't?" Naruto argued as Sakura handed the blond several styles to try.

"Actually, the mesh I wear is tight enough so I don't need a bra." Anko said from where she was leaning against the wall. Asuma was outside, he'd rushed out the minute the girls started talking about bras and panties and Naruto's comments of "Doesn't that hurt wearing that?" or the "Where's the rest of it?"

"I'd suggest sports bras." Anko said to Sakura. "Naruto's too active to wear those flimsy things." She said seeing the lace undergarments.

"But what about when she's not on a mission or training?" Sakura asked. "I'm sure Naruto won't wear the same clothes all the time."

"I have before." Naruto said. "And why can't I have orange?"

"No orange. Since we're getting you a whole new wardrobe, we're building you a proper closet full." Anko said. Seeing the cute pout Sakura went and came back with several pairs of orange bras and panties. "Here, you can wear these under those dark clothes we picked out."

Naruto looked at the clips and then at Anko. "Why do girls wear such torturous clothes if they're this uncomfortable?"

"Hell if I know. If you notice I'm not the most feminine kunoichi out there."

Naruto sighed. She slipped back into the changing room, and was quiet until. "Um, how do I hook these?"

Anko smirked as Sakura closed her eyes and stepped into the changing room. "Who would have thought." She smirked.

In the changing room Sakura froze. "I think I prefer the sports bras. These clasps are tricky." Naruto said and Sakura was frozen in place watching the blond act like a contortionist, pushing her chest out more as she arched trying to hook the clips right.

Licking her dry lips, Sakura had to admit Naruto had a figure that girls her age would kill for.

"Hold on." Sakura said going behind her to hide her blush and traitorous thoughts. She unhooked the bra, and saw that Naruto had missed the loop and it only had one hook in.

"Hm. Perhaps we should get you some tube tops instead." Sakura suggested. "Or you could do wraps."

"Sakura-chan, what do you do?" Naruto asked.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she raised her hand to thump the blond and stopped seeing her cringe. "Oh god…I'm sorry Naruto…" she lowered her hand and backed up. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Its okay…I'm sorry for asking." Naruto said softly, her back to Sakura. She grabbed a sports bra and slipped it on, then the black sleeveless crop top and cargo pants, rushing from the changing room.

"Naruto, wait…I…"

Sakura lowered her eyes. She raised the quickly when Anko kicked the changing room door in.

"What the hell did you say or do to her?" the special Jonin hissed.

XX

The blond had rushed out of the store, and only stopped because Asuma had grabbed her arm and pulled her back. The blond cried into his chest and railed that it wasn't fair, and he lost track after that as she seemed to speak at a rate that was far to quick.

Anko came out and looked at Asuma. "Pay for the shit on the counter." She said and took Naruto down the street. He watched as the woman that Anbu feared was talking softly to the blond who shook her head.

Asuma entered the store seeing Sakura at the counter with several bags.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"No." Sakura said looking away. "I…Naruto asked a question, and I felt self conscious and reverted to how I was and almost hit her. Kami I am such a shallow bitch."

"No, your not shallow Sakura, you are a girl that has had to reevaluate all she's known. I'm sure Naruto if she wasn't being assaulted by all these new emotions, feelings and the fact hormones would be forgiving you, but right now she's on a roller coaster."

Sakura sniffled. "I have to change…" Sakura said. "I can't act like that. Naruto…Naruto needs a friend so badly. All she's suffered and then I pull my psycho self…"

Asuma patted her shoulder. "It'll work out." He looked at the bags. "We done?"

"Um, we need hygiene products and…"

Asuma handed her a roll of ryo. "Nope. You can get what she'll need." The Jonin shuddered at entering the pharmacy and getting lotions, and such, and he pitied Naruto who was about to get a crash course.

Sakura looked at the ryo, her eyes wide. "We're not getting that much…"

"Get whatever you'll need. I just don't want to know."

Sakura smiled. "Never went shopping with Ino?"

"Nope. I leave that to her parents. I bribed Kurenai to speak with her about kunoichi standards as she would know better than I."

Sakura sighed. "I wish Kakashi had done that. He handed me a pamphlet and said good luck."

Asuma closed his eyes cursing a certain white haired Jonin. "I'll have Anko and Kurenai speak to the two of you, and spend time answering your questions." He said. "The two of you have been ignored and mishandled for so long."

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Its okay. Now, lets go make sure Anko hasn't corrupted Naruto."

"She wouldn't do that." Sakura said.

"Oh, not like that. I mean taking her drinking and eating dango." Asuma said.

**AN: Clothes shopping (shudder) anyway, next time we see some training.**


	7. Chapter 7

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 7

Sakura was surprised to see Anko's apartment looking so…Normal. The special Jonin must have seen the look as she smirked. "What did you expect, bondage equipment on the walls? Torture devices instead of furniture?"

"N-No…well…maybe." Sakura admitted.

Naruto walked in and dropped onto the couch. The whisker marked blond sighed. "I hate shopping." She declared.

Anko laughed as Asuma followed them in huffing and puffing carrying nearly thirty bags between his hands and his back.

"Ah, Asuma, thanks." Anko said with a smirk. The smoking Jonin had made a comment outside the chemists and Anko had blackmailed him into carrying all the bags while she and Naruto talked and Sakura was dragged along.

"Just put them down there, we'll move them to Naruto's room once we straighten it up."

Asuma dropped the bags and sighed as his arms tingled from the loss of weight.

"I hate you Anko." He muttered.

Anko blew him a kiss and motioned for him to sit.

"So?" Sakura asked as she took a seat next to the blond. They'd been rather quiet after getting hygiene products and her blow up in the clothing store.

"We'll need to set up a schedule for Naruto. Not only does she…"

"HE!" the blond yelled.

"SHE!" Anko fired back. "You're a girl gaki. Get it in that cute little head of yours. There's no going back."

Naruto crossed her arms over her ample chest and pouted. Asuma closed his eyes at the images and knew in his gut the blond was going to be a heartbreaker all over Konoha and not even try.

"As I was saying." Asuma said with a deep breath, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes he'd picked up while waiting, but Anko's look had him put it away. "Not only will Naruto need to retrain her skills, but learn what being a kunoichi is about."

"Why can't that wait until after the exam?" Naruto asked. "I mean, I don't want to waste time on useless things when I could be getting stronger."

Asuma sighed. "You need to know your body before you can do anything Naruto. Your chakra paths are different, your physical strength is different as is your balance."

Anko's "She's top heavy with those knockers." Was heard despite being mumbled.

Naruto being Naruto smirked. "Jealous mine are better than yours?"

Anko smirked. "You don't want to play that game with me, you know I'll win."

Naruto deflated. "Yeah."

Sakura shook her head. "And we also will be doing team training as well Naruto. Anko's our new sensei and she won't…"

"She won't treat us like Kakashi." Naruto mumbled as she looked at the coffee table. "You still have this old thing?"

Anko smiled. "Of course I do. You got it and fixed it up and varnished it for me. I love it."

"Huh?" Sakura and Asuma looked just as confused.

"Naruto a couple years ago for my birthday got this table out of a abandoned home. It was beat up and faded. He spent weeks sanding it and then staining it before giving it to me. Kids a natural with woodworking."

Naruto shrugged. "Not hard when I had to fix my apartment up all the time, bound to learn something."

Sakura put a hand on her teammates shoulder. "Your not going to be alone Naruto."

The blond sighed and stood. "I'm going to see my room."

Anko watched her go down the short hallway. "I want to kill Kakashi and the council." She growled.

"Leave those fossils to the old man." Asuma said.

"And Hatake?" Anko asked.

"We'll figure something out."

XX

Naruto sat on the bare bed in the guest room that would now be his. He'd stayed there when his apartment had been badly vandalized at times and it would take time to fix.

"Home sweet home." She muttered. Sitting with her back against the headboard she brought her knees up and hugged them as tears slowly fell as it was sinking in that he Naruto Uzumaki was now a girl. Her forehead touched her knees and she cried silently.

XX

(Konoha General Hospital)

Kurenai stood at the foot of the bed, her gaze looking at her genin was cold. "I taught you better than that Kiba." She said. The Inuzuka heir was admitted with crushed testicles and was scheduled for surgery the next day.

"Don't even try to make excuses." She hissed. "I informed your mother and sister…"

The boy winced at this.

"You will make a formal apology to Naruto. She's been traumatized enough with what happened and then you do that to her, a fellow Konoha nin."

"I…" Kiba said weakly. "I don't know if I can trust you on my team Kiba." Kurenai said. "With myself and Hinata as kunoichi, its bad enough we have to expect that kind of behavior from enemy nin and bandits, but from our own teammate, I don't think either of us would feel safe after that display you put on in the arena."

Kiba was quiet, he knew messed up. "I'm sorry sensei." He said after she'd fallen quiet.

"That's not good enough Kiba." She said coldly. "After you are out of here, the Hokage wants to have words with you."

Kiba winced again. "I know I did wrong sensei…but why does the Hokage…"

"BECAUSE HE SEES NARUTO AS HIS GRANDSON!" Kurenai roared. "You better pray to Kami that the Hokage has calmed down by the time he sees you Kiba, or you visiting Ibiki might be the least of your worries."

"I…Ibiki?" Kiba asked his voice still rather high from the pounding his testicles had taken.

"The head of ANBU's interrogation squad." Kurenai said. "The man who ran the first exam."

Kiba swallowed. "Your actions have consequences Kiba. Doing what you did, against a fellow Konoha ninja is grounds for interrogation to determine your fitness as a ninja of this village. Add in to who you did it to…" Kurenai shook her head.

"I'll be back tomorrow after your surgery to check on you." Kurenai said. "I had Shino take Akamaru back to your clan house where he's getting attention."

Kiba silently nodded his thanks at that.

"H-How bad is everyone's reaction?" he asked as she reached the door.

Kurenai looked over her shoulder. "Words spreading." She said. "I wouldn't expect many of the female population to be very nice to you for the foreseeable future."

The door opened and closed leaving Kiba alone with his thoughts.

_I did a duuuuuuuumb thing._ He thought and sighed, wincing as his crushed balls twinged as he thought of ways to apologize to Naruto for his behavior.

XX

The Hospital staff was down to a skeleton crew. Retired medics were being brought in and after a grilling by Ibiki were allowed to resume jobs in the hospital.

It would take a long time before the hospital recovered from She-Who-Wouldn't-Be-Named. (Eboshi had castrated six doctors and punted a dozen nurses over the monument before the Hokage turned it over to Ibiki as it was a kinder form of torture.)

XX

Jiraiya stood atop the Hokage Tower, his mane of hair blowing behind him. _Man Minato, your kids got some of the worst luck._ He thought as he took a swig from the jug.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to Tsunade?" he muttered out. "Best find her and let sensei tell her." He thought, thinking that would save him from his former teammates wrath.

XX

Kakashi Hatake looked at the memorial stone and sighed. _I've lost them._ He thought. The lecture from the Hokage in his office still ringing in his ears. He was allowed to train the Uchiha for the finals, and after that Sasuke Uchiha would be given over to a new instructor and team.

(Flashback)

"That's final Kakashi." Sarutobi said as he sat behind his desk.

"Why?"  
Sarutobi looked at him. "You ask me that after the way you've treated your students…"

"I've done nothing wrong Lord Hokage. Granted I may have focused more on Sasuke, but the council has ordered…"

"And that's another thing. The council has no business in ninja affairs. You deliberately sabotaged Naruto's career by ignoring him, and you did the same to Sakura."

"I was teaching them teamwork and…" Kakashi started but was cut off.

"And giving special training and scroll to the Uchiha. My decision is final. Sakura and Naruto have a new sensei that is going to be spending time fixing your mistakes."

Kakashi blinked and tried to think of an argument to keep his team. In the end he couldn't.

(End flashback)

_And now I have just Sasuke for the month._ He thought ignoring the fact that he had been planning on ignoring his other two students to focus on the Uchiha. "What am I going to do Obito?" he asked the stone. It didn't answer him back.

**AN: I'm back. My health is better and I am trying to get back in the grove of writing. Patience please. To those who wrote, thanks for your concern.**


	8. Chapter 8

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 8

Sakura stood in the doorway of Naruto's room the following morning. She'd gone home soon after Naruto went to her room.

_Oh…Naruto._ She thought seeing the blond sleeping atop the bare bed. Anko was in there behind the blond with a blanket over both of them. Anko had told her to just enter before she left last night.

_Maybe I should have stayed._ Sakura thought seeing the dried tear marks on the blonds cheeks.

"Put the pot on." Came the rough voice causing Sakura to jump. She saw Anko with her eyes open.

"What?" the rosette haired girl asked.

"Coffee, in the kitchen. Turn the pot on." Anko said, her voice scratchy.

Sakura nodded and headed back the way she came. In the kitchen she checked and saw old grounds so she dumped them and made fresh and once she added the water, and turned on the coffee maker. She got a mug down hearing Anko moving about.

"Morning sensei." She said and the woman waved to her after coming out of the bathroom.

"Kurenai will be here in a couple hours and we're going to start teaching Naruto how to use feminine products and about her body. If you don't want to do that, I have a couple of scrolls to start you with, as well as a schedule for you to follow to get in shape."

Sakura saw them sitting on the counter and picked them up.

"I won't lie girlie, you are nearly as messed up in Naruto. His was through the actions of others. Yours are because you worried more over a boy."

Anko sat with her first cup of coffee while Sakura read the outline for her training schedule. "You're going to teach me your style?" she asked reading the basics for her taijutsu.

"Yes." Anko said. "And Kurenai's going to help you with the Genjutsu. Hell Hatake should have spoke to her after you passed your Genin test."

Sakura was realizing how badly Kakashi was as a sensei and how much he favored Sasuke.

Deciding a change was in order she asked, "How did Naruto sleep?"

Anko sipped her coffee. "I won't lie. There were tears, some swearing she put a hole in the wall by the closet where she hit it out of anger."

Anko sighed.

"Sensei…about Naruto…I mean we can't keep calling her that name…"

"Why not?" Anko asked. "Its her name. Just because the wrapping's changed, the mind is Naruto's. leave her name alone Sakura. It's the only thing she's got left really."

The pair were quiet while Anko finished the first cup of coffee and then started a second one. "I'm going to shower. Let Nai-chan in when she gets here. Let Naruto sleep, she needs it after the day she's had prior to this."

XX

Sakura didn't know why, but she waited until she heard the shower before going to Naruto's room. She looked at the blond, really looked and saw the face without the metaphysical mask the blond wore. She saw the pain and loneliness.

_I have so much to make up for with you Naruto._

Breaking from her thoughts, she saw Naruto tossing in the beginnings of a nightmare and went and sat on the edge of the bed, she ran a hand up and down the blonds back.

"Shhh. Its okay Naruto. Its okay. You're safe." She said softly while rubbing the blonds back like her own mother used to do for her when she was upset.

Sakura sighed as the blond calmed down and she heard a knock. Getting up she made it to the door as it opened and Kurenai stood there.

"Oh. Sakura." The red-eyed Jonin said. "Anko here?"

"She's in the shower. Come in. sorry I wasn't there to get the door, Naruto was…" she bit her lip not sure what she should reveal.

"Nightmares?"

Sakura nodded. "He…" Kurenai paused and closed her eyes. "She used to get them a lot when she was younger. With what has happened, I'm not surprised they're back."

Kurenai moved about the apartment with the hint of familiarity. She left her jacket over the back of a chair and rapped on the bathroom door. "Anko, I'm here."

Sakura couldn't hear the response from where she was but Kurenai made an affirmative noise and went to Naruto's room. Sakura followed wondering what the red-eyed Jonin of team 8 was going to do.

XX

Sakura peaked around the doorframe and saw Kurenai holding Naruto, the blond girl was sobbing and clutching Kurenai tightly.

"Its okay Ruto. Nai-chan is here." She said soothingly. "No one will hurt you ever again. Anko and I won't let that happen."

Sakura was realizing there was much about her teammate that she didn't know. How he seemed to know all the Jonin sensei's, his connection to the Hokage. Not to mention the fact he was the now former container to the Kyuubi. That had caused the pink haired girl to be really thoughtful of everything she'd seen growing up and how the adults had treated Naruto over the years.

_And now this._

XX

Teaching Naruto how to use the feminine products they bought yesterday had been loud, and it was a good thing Anko didn't have neighbors with the amount of yelling the blond was doing.

_Add in he asks "Why?" all the time as well._ Sakura thought as she nursed a bottle of water. She and Anko had left as Kurenai was giving Naruto Kunoichi lessons from hygiene to sex ed.

_Thank Kami I don't have to listen to that._ Sakura thought as she could image the blond asking so many questions. _But he's never had anyone sit down and tell him this. _

Anko had gotten Sakura chakra weights and some for Naruto. "While Naruto is getting a wider range we are building on the knowledge you got from the academy. With the Hebi Style and the strength enhancements you will be a very deadly kunoichi when we are done." Anko said.

Sakura could tell her new sensei was worried about the blond, but they were told to stay away by Kurenai who explained that this was going to be very embarrassing for Naruto as it was.

"Both of you are very important to him, as am I. I could let Eboshi do this, but…"

Kurenai said it was a big sister's role to help the younger. And so Kurenai banished Anko from the apartment and told her to start Sakura's training and they would catch up to them when they were done.

"Breaks over pinky." Anko said. "Another two laps and then I'll show you the cool down stretches."

Sakura groaned as her body protested and wondered how Naruto was doing.

XX

(Anko's Apartment)

"…"

"And that's what the tampon is used for." Kurenai said a bit tired.

"…"

"Naruto…are you okay?" Kurenai looked at the shell shocked blond. They'd covered biology, sex education, and Kurenai finished it off with the use of the products that now line the counter in Naruto's bathroom.

"…"

"Breath Naruto." Kurenai said putting a hand on the blonds forearm.

"Why do women do this to themselves?" the blond finally managed to ask. "Some of those products sound vulgar and I won't use them!"

Kurenai smiled. She remembered Anko when they were younger saying the same thing.

"You will." Kurenai said. "Your body is different now Naruto. Some of these things will make you feel better, others are just to make you smell nice and some are for others to appreciate."

The blond folded her arms under her chest. "Well I won't. I don't care what other guys think of me, and sticking that…(points at a tampon) just sounds nasty."

Kurenai laughed. "I sweat you spent way too much time around Anko before, because that is something she said when we learned about feminine hygiene products.

"And the clothes." Naruto was gesturing at some of the things. "Bras and those…things."

Kurenai looked at the thongs and smirked. "Who picked those out?"

"Anko and Sakura. Asuma ran away the minute Sakura held up the first bra." Naruto said.

"I see you got bulk in sports bra's." Kurenai said.

"They were comfortable, the other ones looked like they would break in a fight or pinched."

Kurenai nodded understanding Naruto's problem, seeing the new girl with a large chest.

"Now we'll begin the jutsu's you'll need to know."

Naruto turned red at some of them and had some ideas about the others.

XX

(Konoha General Hospital)

Kiba had not enjoyed the visit from his mother and sister. The lecture and scolding he got was nothing compared to what his mother threatened him with.

"If you misbehave like that, then it will be time to use the choke collar jutsu." She had said and while he was bedridden, she had applied it.

Hana waited till their mother left to speak with the doctor about Kiba's surgery when she rounded on him, her clawed hands gabbing him by his hospital gown. "Damn good thing Naruto kicked your ass little brother. Naruto is not only a fellow leaf nin, but he's been a dog friend since he was little. Trust me when I say that the kennels are not quiet with many of the dogs looking to have a few words with you."

Kiba's eyes widened.

"Akamaru followed your orders, and while he's recovering he's going to have to think if he wants to continue to partner with you."

"W-What?"

"Naruto is a friend to the dogs. You remember how many times we'd find him in the kennel petting the dogs and helping cleaning them up before you all started the academy?"

Kiba did remember. He remembered how he changed when he got to the academy and followed the other kids in being mean to Naruto, insulting him.

"Mother is finding out how Naruto is now that he's been turned into a girl. And you can bet your ass that you will be making a formal apology in public…and mean it."

Kiba nodded. He'd been thinking about that since Kurenai-sensei had visited last night.

"Mother is also going to arrange for Naruto to visit the dogs and see if we can find her a companion to bond with."

"Why?"

Hana looked at him for a moment. "That is mothers decision as clan head." She finally said. Hana let him go and he winced as he fell back to the bed. Hana paced the room a moment, then picked up his chart and looked at it. She scanned it and whistled. "Wow. She fucked you up good nut-less."

Kiba whimpered as his crushed testicles testified to the abuse they got.

"Along with minor concussion, cracked ribs…" Hana continued. "And from what your sensei said, Naruto held back."

"What? No way. He's he deadlast." Kiba said.

"She never showed her potential and you better get it in your head to remember Naruto is now a woman, and in the pecking order of our pack, which is Konoha if your too stupid to remember that, she is Alpha to you."

Kiba slumped into the bed. _She's right. Naruto owned me, even in class…_

Kiba started to think on how to apologize to Naruto. _And she is hot._ His mind thought. The twitch in his crotch told him thinking of Naruto like that is the wrong thing to do.

**AN: well another one down. Next time on He Said, She Said: Episode 9: "I need to train…NOT A TRAINING BRA!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 9

Tsume Inuzuka stood outside the apartment of Anko Mitarashi and hesitated. It had been several years since the blond had come to the compound, but during his time growing up, he had been accepted by her clan as friend. The Inuzuka's had always looked out for the blond over the years.

_Minato would be disappointed with the civilians._ She thought over the number of times one of the dogs would come to fetch her or another to help the boy when they found him beaten down.

_And now…now he's a she._ Tsume felt for the child. He had a burden none in the village could live with. _The Aburame come the closest to know what its like to have something inside you like that._

She remembered the first time when she had come across the blond. _He was three, and it was a cold winter._

(Flashback)

Tsume growled at the idiocy of the council. She was walking back from a meeting that had lasted more than four hours, and it was now nearly ten at night, the snow was falling, obscuring vision to a couple of feet. Kuromaru padded along beside her, as her long time companion the two rarely were apart.

"Someone's ahead."

"Probably someone else on the way home." She said.

"No. there's blood…and pain…it's the fox."

Tsume growled. "What's he doing out in this? Isn't he supposed to be in the orphanage like the other children?"

The dog and master walked into the swirling snow as the wind picked up.

Kuromaru forged ahead in the deepening snow, Tsume trusting his nose followed and they entered an alley. What she saw stopped her cold. Laying in the deepening snow in a freezing pool of blood was a body getting covered by snow, a small childlike body.

"Damn it." She hissed and dropped to her knees and rolled him over. She winced seeing the stab wounds.

"He's still alive." She said feeling the pulse.

"He won't be if he's out here much longer." Kuromaru growled. Nodding she scooped him up and looked at her companion. "Lead the way, hurry."

She couldn't believe the idiot civilians. She looked at the pale child in her arms and prayed they got back to the compound in time.

(End Flashback)

_And he panicked when he woke up a day later, alive and warm._ She cursed the civilian council and Koharu and Homura blocking all attempts at someone willing to adopt him.

_Well the shit stops now. and I am doing what my sister wanted to do before she left and get him a partner._

Tsume missed her sister Rin. The only Inuzuka in a generation not able to bond with a Inuzuka ninja dog. _And my idiot husband banishes her from the family when she kicked his ass without a dog._

Shaking her head the door opened and she was face to face with Anko.

"What?" the special jounin demanded.

"I'm here to see Naruto." Tsume said.

Anko narrowed her eyes. "I'm not real impressed with your family right now."

"Neither am I. Kiba will be making a public apology, and he will mean it." Tsume told her.

Anko blocked the doorway. "I'm not…"

A voice from in the apartment called out, "Let her in Anko-nee-chan. She's a friend."

Anko looked over her shoulder and Tsume could see her weighing the words and nodded, stepping aside.

Tsume entered and waited, her hands at her side in an unthreatening manner.

"Hey."

Tsume got her first good look at the new Naruto. "Hey pup." She said softly. Naruto seemed to break and lunged forward. Tsume accepted her and hugged the blond. "Shhh. I'm here." She stroked the blonds longer hair.

Anko watched as the blond she felt was her sibling being soothed by a woman that clearly was a mother figure.

XX

It was an hour of Tsume comforting the blond before they actually talked. Naruto told her about how it happened, the response from Kakashi and what had happened during the preliminaries.

"Kiba is not getting off lightly pup." Tsume said. "The whole kennel is pissed at him, especially how he's treated you since the academy began."

She stroked the blonds hair. "So, the Hokage and Jiraiya confirm that the fox is gone?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Ojii-san had the pervert run a series of tests."

Anko spoke up. "They figure the fox tried a last ditch effort, and in the end merged with Naruto, with whatever the seal that _the slimy bastard_ used that messed with the seal the Fourth created."

Tsume nodded. "Kurenai-sensei and Anko-nee-chan have explained things…" Tsume saw the look in the blonds eyes and chuckled. "And here Hana was looking forward to giving you the talk."

Anko laughed and Naruto shuddered.

"So, what brings you here before eight am on a Sunday?" Anko asked.

"I came to get Naruto a companion." Tsume said.

Said blond looked up at her, blue eyes wide.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. And with the fox gone, I think we'll be surprised." She kissed the blonds forehead. "After you were born, Rin…my sister had a mark placed on your foot."

Naruto smiled as he remembered Tsume explained to Anko.

(Flashback)

"Why are you being so nice to me?" a five year old Naruto asked Tsume as she sat him down and was teaching him to read and write.

"Because my sister marked you as a friend."

"Nani?"

Tsume gestured to his left foot. "That mark on your heel."

She watched as the blond bent and contorted his body to get a proper look at the mark on his heel.

She laughed as he rolled over. "My sister knew your family, and no, I can't tell you who they are…it's a Double S-class village secret, those that do know can't tell."

Naruto pouted.

"But I can tell you, my sister Rin marked you, its done from time to time. She was your godmother…"

"Where is she? Why did she abandon me? Didn't she want me?" the questions came at rapid pace as they usually did with the hyperactive blond.

"Rin died shortly after you were born on a mission to Kiri. If she had lived you would have lived with her I am sure. And never doubt pup, the moment you were born, Rin loved you as if you were her own."

On that day Naruto learned that he had lived with Rin till her death.

"With that mark you are clan friend."

Then came the heartbreaking of telling him that he could visit, but the civilian council prevented him from being adopted. Every time he came it broke Tsume's heart when it was time for him to go.

(End Flashback)

"So, can we?" Naruto asked Anko. "We've been working hard all week. My chakra control is awesome."

Anko looked at the big blue eyes and knew that she could deny the girl nothing.

"Let me get dressed." Anko mock growled in annoyance.

Tsume smiled. "I'll even feed you."

Anko snorted. "You food bill will increase."

Tsume smiled. "I'm used to feeding the pup here at least once a week."

Naruto went to get ready leaving Anko and Tsume alone.

XX

"How is she doing really?" Tsume asked after they heard the shower start in Naruto's room.

"She has moments." Anko said. Seeing the look on Tsume's face she corrected her. "Nothing from your brat. Its more the less stress from learning to be a girl when her mind is still locked in the male way."

Tsume sighed. "When I heard what Kiba did, it took all my control to keep not only myself from doing something I'd regret, but I nearly unleashed the hounds on Kakashi when Kurenai told me how Hatake behaved."

Anko nodded. "The old man's made me promise not to do anything about the past, but now…"

"Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war." Tsume said with a very feral grin that Anko matched. The message between the two women was clear, no one would harm the blond further.

The two sipped tea, Anko looked at the older woman. "So, you tried to take him in as well?"

"Yes. The damn civilian council blocked all attempts, their excuses were lame, but the judge allowed it." She sighed. And by the time he entered the academy, he'd been living alone for so long…"

Anko nodded. "I moved her in here for protection. The gaki won't admit it, but she's vulnerable, emotionally and physically."

Tsume growled. "Anyone tries what Kiba did during the exam and there won't be enough to use a sponge to wipe up. I am serious Anko. I was ready to kill my own son for what he did."

Anko swallowed. "I've heard some of the other kunoichi talking when I've been on duty or getting groceries." She said softly. "Your son might very well need to go abroad to find a wife when he's older. That's if the kunoichi leave him with his manhood."

"I think Naruto solved that." Tsume admitted. "The doctors managed to save his testicles, but its going to be some time before he's able to use them." Tsume chuckled. "She really stomped him good."

Anko nodded, she'd been there watching as the blond had to be pulled off while kicking Kiba's balls in for his threatening of rape.

Excusing herself, Anko went to get ready. "I've got to see this." She said and Tsume smiled. "The kennels are eager to see Naruto. He's (sigh) SHE made friends with all the dogs in the clan. She…she really is a gentle soul. Its one thing I hope that didn't break in this."

XX

(Konoha General Hospital)

Hinata enter Kiba's room. She'd spent the week being verbally lambasted by her father about how weak she was. She looked at her teammate, he'd just been brought back after surgery, and wasn't awake.

Making her decision, Hinata activated her Byakugan and stepped further into the room, the door closing with a click behind her.

**AN: Next time HSSS chapter 10: "How much is that doggy in the window…"**


	10. Chapter 10

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 10

They watched as the blond was swarmed by dogs, wagging their tails and barking in greeting to a long time friend.

Anko was amazed, but more so she was happy to see a genuine smile on the blonds face for the first time in the week since she moved in.

Dogs licked and barked and she could swear that Naruto was answering a question as she talked to each dog.

"The gaki does understand them."

"What?" Anko asked turning to Tsume.

"Naruto. She understands them. Rin's gift to him…damn it, Her." Tsume said.

Anko smirked. "Don't feel bad, I still do it. Hell the brat still calls herself he."

Tsume watched as the elder dogs calmed the younger one. She looked around. "Where's Kuromaru?" she asked.

XX

(Konha General Hospital)

Hinata raiser her hand, the strike about to descend.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She jumped back from Kiba's bed and looked around not seeing anyone there.

"Down here girl."

Hinata looked down and under the bed she noticed for the first time a large dog with an eye patch. She recognized the dog as Kiba's mothers dog Kuromaru.

"I…I…" she tried to say.

"You were going to remove the pups manhood for what he did to Naruto." Kuromaru said, his head still down on his paws, his eye closed.

"Y-yes." She admitted lowering her head, her chin resting on her chest.

"You and every female has the same idea. The pup's mother has first crack, followed by his sister." The dog said. "Truthfully it will be Naruto that decides his fate."

Hinata closed her eyes. "So its true. Naruto-kun is female now."

"Yes. His scent changed and whatever caused it is permanent." The large dog said. "She will need her friends around her more than ever. Are you her friend Hinata?"

She wasn't surprised that the dog knew her so well. _I want to be more than Naruto-kun's friend._ She thought.

"Y-yes, I want to be there for hi-her."

Kuromaru gave a chuckle. "Then lets go. Leave the pup alone, he's in for a rough time ahead."

XX

(Undisclosed Location)

Sasuke Uchiha was not happy. His sensei after months of giving him all he asked for had stopped and was only working with him on his speed. _I need to get stronger, why now has he stopped?_

The Said Uchiha gave no thought to his teammates, they were beneath him now and he was close to getting power. the mark on his neck throbbed, but his only response was to grunt and went back to the lame exercise that Hatake had left him with while he vanished. _Tch. Probably went to wank off to his porn again._ He thought. _I will get stronger, and I will kill you brother._

XX

(Inuzuka Compound)

"(laughter) S-S-STOP! (laughter)" Naruto was being slobbered on by several of the dogs.

Tsume clapped her hands and the dogs began to back off, well the older ones did. The younger ones took a nip in the side from the older dogs before complying.

Naruto took a moment to gather herself and wipe off the drool from the dogs. Tsume walked up and handed her a towel.

"They missed you."

The blond shrugged and wiped herself off. "They've all grown so much since the last time I'd seen them." Naruto said giving some of the more energetic ones a grin.

"Come on. Lets get you to the showroom." Tsume said steering her towards what looked like a mini-arena.

"A-are you sure…I mean…well, Kiba and…"

"I am the head of this family pup. And Kiba's on a choke chain for his behavior. As for my deceased husband he too has nothing further to add to this."

Anko followed not certain what to think of what wasn't being said.

XX

(Elsewhere)

Sakura Haruno sighed as she walked the streets. She had gone to Anko's apartment to check on Naruto, but found the pair out. _I wonder where they went. Sensei said that today we had off._

Sakura looked around the village and she'd seen some of the others participants. _That Suna girl was stalking Ino-pig's teammate, Shikamaru. And I saw Hinata coming from the hospital with an Inuzuka dog. She must have been seeing that bastard Kiba._ She growled remembering what that boy had done during the exam. _I mean yeah, she's his teammate, but I'd rather drive a kunai somewhere right now than be associated with someone like him._

She sighed as she continued to walk. _Its been a weird week. Naruto's now a girl, and I'm confused about that._ Sakura hugged herself as she walked. _I mean, I treated her badly when she was a boy, but there's something vulnerable about Naruto now that…_

Shaking her head she saw she was outside the flower shop. _Might as well visit with Ino-pig. Not like either of us have anything else to do today._

She entered. "Hey, Pig."

XX

(Inuzuka Compound)

(Show arena)

"Like what you see?" Tsume asked.

For the last half hour many of the dogs put on displays of what they could do, commands they followed and basic just showing off.

Naruto was sitting surrounded by three Inuzuka house dogs. Her hands were petting one of the grey dogs. Blue eyes taking it all in.

"Yes." The blond said. Anko was just behind her shaking her head. "Pick one. A dog is a dog after all."

That got her looks from Tsume, Naruto and the gathered dogs. "What?"

"Anko-nee-chan, is that like a snake is a snake?" Naruto finally asked.

"What are you talking about? Each snake is unique and different with…" she calmed and sighed. "Sorry." She said realizing what she had said.

Naruto looked back at the gathered dogs. "Eurekamaru." He called.

A slender female dog came forward. She was the size of a fox and her golden colored fur was soft.

"She's only three." Tsume warned. "She hasn't learned to talk like the older ones."

"That's okay." Naruto said. "She's from Kylala's litter."

Tsume sighed. Kylala had been very protective of Naruto, but she was an older dog. She'd passed away one winter. Naruto had been unable to visit due to Tsume's husband banning him.

_My idiot of mate always called Naruto the fox. He never listened to the pack, all the dogs loved the boy, but that baka of a husband didn't listen. _She sighed as Naruto hugged the young dog and smiled. _They will be a good match. Kylala's pups share her disposition and most of them know of Naruto and love him like their alpha._

"Alright you lot. She's chosen." Tsume called out. She watched as the dog and Naruto were forming the bond even now, as they stared into one another's eyes. Eurekamaru leaned in and bit Naruto on the shoulder.

Anko moved as if to intervene, but Tsume blocked her. "No. this needs to be done to form the communication bond. In time they'll share chakra and they will be empathic with one another."

Anko watched as Naruto didn't make a sound and the dog pull back and then lick the wound, even as Naruto's healing factor healed it, leaving a pale white scar.

_That's never happened._ Anko thought recalling the previous attacks that had been healed.

"Now, lets get you a collar and get her checked out. Hana of course will want to prescribe a diet."

Eurekamaru snorted and Naruto smirked. "Don't worry Eureka-chan, I'll make sure big bad Hana-chan don't stab you with too many needles."

The golden furred dog huffed and Naruto laughed.

"A matched set." Anko said. "They both hate shots." She explained to Tsume's curious look.

"The pups always hated doctors visits, and Eurekamaru's been the same when it came time to see the vet."

Both women laughed as Naruto dragged his companion towards the clinic across the compound, Eurekamaru's growls getting snickers from all who saw them.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Lord Hokage. Orochimaru's been reported spying on the Uchiha, and intel shows that he plans to strike during the third exam."

The Hokage sighed. "I'm getting to old for this." He muttered. "Get me Jiraiya."

**AN: Well Naruto picked his…her (damn it) companion. Stay tuned for some training, next time on He Said, She Said Episode 11: "KAGE BUNSHIN BANZAI!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 11

"HA-HA-HA!"

Anko growled and was answered by a returning growl from the newest edition to her apartment.

"Brat, if that dog…"

"Relax nee-chan." Said blond grinned coming out of the shower. "Eureka-chan is just keeping you honest."

"I will not sneak around my own apartment just because your dog is a prude." Anko ranted.

"She just doesn't think you should walk around naked." Naruto said.

"IT'S MY APARTMENT!"

Naruto shrugged with the towel wrapped around her and went back to her room.

"Why didn't you use the shower in your room?" Anko called as she came out in a bathrobe which the dog didn't mind.

"I gave Eureka a bath last night, and I need to clean the drain out later before it can be used again." Naruto said coming out dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a crop tank top.

The blond had her long hair in a topknot and was carrying her belt and holsters as well as several rolls of tape and wraps.

"So we're going to see how my chakra is and how many shadow clones I can make today, right?"

Anko nodded sipping her coffee. "After lunch Jiraiya is supposed to come by and work with you as well. Something the Hokage set up."

Naruto frowned as she wrapped her lower legs and slipped on the new combat boots.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked.

"I…I know Jiraiya is a Sannin, but…can't I work with you and Sakura-chan instead?"

Anko blinked. "Something wrong?"

"N-No…maybe." Naruto sighed wrapping her other leg. "I just…"

"We're not abandoning you Naruto." Anko said tilting the blonds face towards her with a light finger touch under the chin. "But Jiraiya is a master at seals and he taught the Fourth Hokage. You can learn a lot from him."

Naruto shrugged and sighed.

"Tell you what, pinky and I will be there as well."

Naruto nodded, then asked. "How is Sakura-chan doing?"

"Well she has such a small chakra reserve we've been working on exercises to build that up. I've also got her working out and building her stamina and strength."

Naruto nodded. "She needs it as badly as I needed control exercises before the furball bit it."

"How's your taijutsu coming?" Anko asked.

"Now that I don't have to hide its coming along better." Naruto admitted. "And with my chakra control nearly perfect now, its amazing how much chakra I don't waste anymore. I'm even able to do regular Bushin's. I can't make less than ten, but its getting better."

"So, Kurenai's been helping you a lot then?"

Naruto nodded. "She's been really patient talking about…things." Naruto's blush told the Snake mistress that Naruto was still weirded out about female things.

"Nai-chan is cool about that. I'm glad you have someone more feminine than me to talk to."

Naruto smiled to his friend and adoptive big sister. Eurekamaru padded into the kitchen and barked. Anko scowled and looked at the dog a moment before there was a knock at the door.

"If your so great, answer it." She told the dog, that gave her a flat look before heading back to Naruto's room.

"Damn dog." Anko muttered as she went to see who was at their door so early in the morning.

Opening it she saw two people she wasn't expecting.

"Hatake. Uchiha." She said flatly.

XX

Sakura yawned as she finished getting ready. _Talking with Ino yesterday helped a lot. We do need to get Naruto out and about. She really needs to do more than hang out with Anko-sensei and train all the time._ Sakura looked at her hair which had been styled after the butchery she'd done to it during the second exam.

_Need to get to Anko-sensei's…_ Sakura thought seeing the time. Grabbing her weapons pouches and scroll pouch she also remembered her chakra weights and was out the door just as her mother woke for the day.

XX

"What the hell do you want?" Anko asked, blocking the opening with her body, her hand behind the door grabbing the hidden kunai.

"Now Anko, there's no reason to…" Kakashi began, but her bare footed kick to his masked face sent him flying backwards over the rail to the ground below. Her second kick had the Uchiha doing the exact same thing.

"Get the hell out of here Hatake, you and that shitstain with you aren't welcome here." Anko hissed like one of her summoned serpents.

Kakashi groaned as he sat up. "Anko, please wait. I need to ask…"

"Don't care. You dug your grave go lay in it." The special Jounin snarled as she sent a volley of kunai at the pair. Kakashi saw the danger and grabbed the stunned Sasuke and shushined them away.

They appeared across the street. "Anko, please I just need…"

"To get the fuck away from here and never bother me nor MY student again." Anko said as she flipped over the rail and landed on the ground, sending more kunai at Kakashi.

XX

Sakura rounded the corner and froze. The street looked like a war zone and she blinked at what she was seeing.

There in the middle of the street in a bathrobe was Anko and trapped in the snake hand jutsu was none other than Kakashi who had snakes wrapped around his face and smoke was clearing from obvious smoke bomb detonations. Sasuke was off to the side dazed.

"S-Sensei?" Sakura said approaching slowly.

"Go to the apartment and wait there for me Sakura." Anko said in a very cold voice that made Sakura recall her during the start of the second exam, as she never once took her eyes off the trapped Jounin. "Tell Naruto to stay inside as well. I'll be up once that idiot Anbu gets back with reinforcements."

Sakura paused and Anko sensed it. "MOVE!" the snake mistress barked and Sakura made an "EEP" sound and rushed up the stairs to the waiting door way and entered and closed it behind her.

She looked and saw Naruto standing by the curtained window, peeking out near the edge.

"Morning Sakura." The blond greeted. Sakura was about to greet the whisker marked blond when a low deep growl had her turn to see a dog barring its fangs. The gold fur around the neck was on end and the collar had the leaf symbol.

"Eurekamaru, behave." Naruto said not looking away from the window. "Sakura-chan is my friend and teammate."

The dog made a huffing sound then stepped forward. Sakura's eyes widened. "Let her sniff you and get your scent Sakura. Eureka's a good girl, she's just looking out for me." Naruto said and Sakura waited as the dog sniffed her hands and legs.

After what seemed like an eternity, the golden furred dog backed away and hopped on the couch, only to hear "Off the couch Eureka-chan. You can lay on my bed only. Anko-nee-chan's rules." Naruto said again without looking.

Sakura watched the dog enter Naruto's room before moving herself. "Sensei says to stay in here until she comes back."

Naruto nodded, but didn't say anything. Sakura felt nervous with the silence so spoke. "So, Kakashi-sen…er, Kakashi and Sasuke-kun showed up, what did they want?"

Naruto shrugged. "Anko-neechan didn't give Kakashi a chance to speak." The blond said softly, her blue eyes dulled. "Bastard can't just leave it alone. I finally have someone teaching me something and he brings the Uchiha to get the attention again."

Sakura felt for her friend. Over the week she had really thought about the dynamics of Team 7 and without Sasuke around she'd really thought about her ninja career as Anko drilled her into the ground with training to get her up to par.

"Sensei is dealing with it. Now come over to the couch and tell me about the dog and how your day off went." Sakura said and Naruto finally turned from the window.

"And what's with the topknot?" Sakura asked.

"Eh?" Naruto looked perplexed and Sakura gestured to the top of her head. "Oh. We'll it keeps it out of the way. Anko-neechan and Kurenai-sensei said I can't cut it to what I had when…when…"

_When you were a boy._ Sakura thought and patted her friends hand. "You have to admit, that style wouldn't fit you now." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "Tsume…Kiba's mom who I knew for several years before the academy came and offered me a companion, she figured with the fox gone…" Naruto paused. "I was given a mark by an Inuzuka long ago, it means I'm pack friend in the simplest form…" Naruto sighed and looked up when Eurekamaru put her head in her lap. Naruto smiled as her fingers stroked the dog's fur.

Sakura knew there was more than that, but could tell that it hurt Naruto to remember past events.

_Its like he…(damn it) she doesn't have happy memories, or if she does they are connected to painful ones._ The pink haired girl looked at the blond.

Changing the subject, Sakura asked "So, your training, how is that going?"

Naruto smiled. "Getting used to my real style now that I'm not hiding and I don't have to worry about the fox. Anko-nee-chan wants to see my chakra control and how many kage bunshins I can…"

They were interrupted by an explosion from the street. Both teens and dog rushed out the door to see Sasuke standing over Anko with a feral grin, her back smoking from the obvious katon attack.

Kakashi was sitting up shaking the cobwebs from his head.

"BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled as he leapt from the balcony and shouted. "MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Kakashi winced as it rained over a thousand Naruto's upon him and Sasuke who was blasted by Naruto with an spinning back kick and sent flying through a vendor cart and into a stand which collapsed atop of him. A melon splitting open upon his head.

Kakashi himself was buried and pummeled, even fighting back, he was overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

"Hey baka-ex-sensei, here's a farewell present." Naruto's voice said and Kakashi wondered what it was when he heard. "KONOHA SECRET TECHNIQUE ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Kakashi's eye widened one second before he was launched into the air where he was nabbed in an Anbu capture net.

Naruto turned to see an Anbu grabbing Sasuke, while a medic nin was tending to Anko.

Sakura looked on from the door of Anko's apartment with Eurekamaru. Naruto looked up, and Sakura shook her head.

"I think you have no trouble making shadow clones." Sakura said and the blonds around the street grinned at her and Sakura felt it was endearing.

**AN: Next time, Episode 12 "Kakashi BAKA!"**

**Sorry for the delay, you get two this week because my provider went out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 12

"And you showed up at Anko Mitarashi's why?" Ibiki asked. He was not impressed with Kakashi's antics.

"I needed to speak with her about my student." Kakashi said.

"You had orders to stay away from Anko Mitarashi, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, direct from the Hokage himself." Ibiki said.

Kakashi remained quiet as he knew he messed up.

Ibiki looked at Kakashi. "And for what did you deem it necessary to speak with Anko about your student?"

Kakashi looked at the chief interrogator.

"Your not leaving here until you've answered the questions to the satisfaction of the Hokage."

"(sigh) I needed to see Anko about Team 7. I thought that…"

XX

(Training Ground)

Anko winced as the burns across her back pulled as she stretched as she fought the urge to itch. "Alright you two, we've had some excitement this morning already, we're using today to work with Naruto's chakra, and Hana Inuzuka will be joining us to work on teaching Naruto and the walking carpet several Inuzuka style moves and jutsu's."

Sakura looked at the dog that stood next to Naruto. _And Akamaru will be bigger than her._ She thought looking at the dog that kept her from following Naruto down to the street until the Anbu said it was clear.

"After lunch we'll be meeting with Jiraiya. The Hokage wants him to work with Naruto on several things. This will be our schedule for the remainder of the month up to the third round of the chuunin exam."

"Where I face Neji…any suggestions on that?" Naruto asked.

Anko smirked. "Kiddo, by the time you get there you won't need to worry about the Hyuuga prodigy."

Eureka barked and butted Naruto's leg. "Alright Naruto, focus your chakra like we talked about."

They watched as Naruto focused and soon it became a maelstrom of visible purple chakra.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. She's still got a shit load of chakra that would put three Kage's to shame." Anko said after a low whistle.

"Okay, now create your clones."

"I'm not done." The whisker marked blond said. Getting a blink from Sakura and Anko.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked as the chakra continued to build.

"I feel like I've barely tapped any of it."

Anko pulled out a scanner and clipped it on, the viewer lighting up over her eye as it took her reading. "Holy Kami's bra and edible panties." She muttered. "Its still climbing." Taking the scanner off she looked at Naruto. "Is this more or less than you used against Mizuki?" Anko asked.

"More." Naruto said and the chakra surged.

"Well…create your clones now. We'll deal with this next after I see what you've got here."

Naruto nodded, her topknot bouncing, something Sakura thought suited her better than the pigtails she sported before.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Sakura and Anko blinked as over a thousand grinning blonds filled the clearing. Then with another puff, half of them were transformed to match Eurekamaru.

The original barked and the clones copied her.

"Okay…I thought Kiba and Akamaru doing that during the exam was weird." Sakura said.

"Wait till I show her some of our style." A voice said and Sakura turned to see Hana walking up with Kuromaru.

"Your early. We just got started." Anko said.

"Your late." Hana said.

"Had to deal with an annoying pervert and an emo-shitstain." Anko said.

"HI HANA-CHAN!" the numerous Naruto's greeted the Inuzuka. Eureka barked her greeting and the clones mimicked.

"Pups got skills already." The one eyed dog rumbled. "Not as difficult as originally thought."

Hana patted her mothers dog on the head. "Well Naruto did work around us for years. She was bound to pick up something."

Kuromaru nodded and circled around one of the clone dogs. "Impressive, but your scent is still you."

The original Naruto shrugged. "Haven't figured out how to mimic that I'm afraid."

The older dog butted Eureka. "And you pup, need to lay off the soap."

Sakura would swear the dog blushed.

"That would be my fault." Naruto admitted dispersing the clones. "We were sparing last night and she kind of built up a stink."

Hana laughed. "So its true. Your senses have increased." She walked around Naruto. "Looking good whiskers. Love the topknot, so…"

"Don't say it." Naruto growled.

"Even her growl is cute." Hana said to Kuromaru who huffed. "Flirt later. Work to do we have."

Sakura wasn't sure why her gut clenched at the word flirt, but the idea of Naruto with Hana seemed to bother her.

Hana put an arm around Naruto's slender shoulders. "First thing we'll need to do is see if your hand commands are still up to snuff."

XX

(Hokage Tower)

"He wants to put Team 7 back together." Ibiki said to the Hokage, delivering his report.

"So he starts a fight in the middle of the street…"

"Technically it was Anko who started it." Ibiki corrected. "But Kakashi did ignore your orders about making contact with the other members and Anko."

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed. "And what of Sasuke's condition?"

"The blond cracked several of his ribs with one kick. Also the seal that Hatake put on the Uchiha is weakened, the boy is not showing any attempts to resist it."

A sigh escaped the Hokage. "Recommendations?"

"Pull Hatake from active duty to undergo full evaluation of medical and mental capabilities. Lock the Uchiha up with suppressor seals until a real seal master can be found to deal with as Anko calls it, Orochimaru's Hickey."

Sarutobi sighed. "I would like to, but we need Orochimaru to think his plans are still active." He sighed. "Release them, but keep two squads around them at all times. After the finals, we'll deal with it properly."

Ibiki crossed his arms. "I think this is a mistake sir. The Uchiha was mentally unstable to begin with. And Hatake is following orders outside the chain of command."

Hiruzen sighed. "The council."

"Yes sir. This is all bunching up. I implore you sir…"

"We'll stick with the plan." He told the chief of interrogation. "However…" his eyes looked out the window. "I want you to speak with Anko."

XX

(Training Ground)

"FASTER!" Hana barked as Eureka and Naruto attacked. "TOO SLOW!" she said as the Haimaru trio attacked and countered the pairs moves.

"I'm trying." Naruto panted.

Sakura was with Anko learning several earth style jutsu. "Sensei?"

"What?" Anko asked.

"Aren't you pushing to hard, with Naruto I mean?" the rosette haired girl asked.

Anko snorted. "Trust me girlie, this is nothing. Naruto's a stamina freak. As a boy or as a girl that fact remains. Add in her large chakra pool and this is light training."

Sakura even now realized how much of a gap there was between her and the so called "dead last" of the academy. "She hid so much." Sakura said.

"Yeah. But now like a rare flower she's coming into bloom. I'll say this pinky, she'll knock their socks off. And so will you." Anko said.

"Me?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yeah. You don't see it, but in the short time we've started training, you've improved physically and overall."

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by an explosion and they both turned to see Naruto standing hands on knees and Eureka standing over the Haimaru trio with Hana looking shocked.

"That's not possible!" the Inuzuka said looking at Kuromaru who had his head cocked to the side. "Apparently it is." The dog said.

"You mean you can use elemental jutsu's too?" Hana asked.

"Me? No." Kuromaru said. "I can use the jutsu's of the pack, but it seems the pups here have changed the game to a whole new level."

Naruto patted Eureka's head. "Heh, we're great, Believe it!"

Anko shook her head. "Just when we think we know everything the gaki can do, she ups and changes all the questions."

"I…I need to talk with my mother…I'll be back later to continue."

"We need to find a certain Sannin." Anko said.

Kuromaru snorted. "Try the hot springs." The larger dog said, Also work on the pups water walking while there."

Anko nodded to the dog, making it a note of things to do.

"Come on brats. Its time to educate you on the ways of water walking." Anko said after Hana and the other dogs left.

_How much more can she improve? I mean channeling a katon jutsu through her dog…what next?_ Anko thought as they headed for the hot springs and a meeting with a certain perverted Sannin.

**AN: Episode 13: Water walking, Perverts and Summoning Toa…that's not a toad.**


	13. Chapter 13

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 13

(Konoha Hot Springs)

Sakura watched as Naruto entered a changing stall in the girls changing room. The blond while female was mentally still male and once she changed and came out, she made a beeline for the door, not once looking around.

Anko laughed as the blond stood uncomfortable in her new two piece orange and black bathing suit. Sakura in her modest one piece deep red felt inadequate next to the blond and her larger bust.

"The reason I had you both change is because you will fall in. better to do this now, and the hot water is a great motivator for not failing."

"Your sadistic nee-chan." Naruto grumbled her arms crossed.

"And thank you Naru-chan for volunteering to be the first one on the water." Anko smirked. "It is similar to the tree climbing, but you need to balance the chakra differently as water is an ever changing surface."

Anko walked out onto the steaming hot water and crossed her arms. "And to motivate you both into learning this, once you reach me, I will give you each a water jutsu." The Jonin said with a grin.

Eurekamaru barked.

"No lip from you." Anko said to the dog. "If I could, you'd be out here with them, but this is a public building, so guard the towels."

Eureka made a chuckling huff and Sakura formed her chakra like Anko showed them and took a step out after Naruto.

She had both feet atop the water when there was a flux in her chakra and she sank like a stone.

Naruto hadn't faired much better, both came up sputtering at how hot the water was. Anko let out a long suffering sigh.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't get it on the first try." She waited as they got back out and tried again.

Both girls fell in with yelps and Anko sighed again. _This is going to be a long afternoon. Where the hell is Jiraiya?_

XX

The day wore on and Sakura and Naruto both got better and made it to Anko. She smiled and saw that Sakura was wiped and helped the rosette haired girl back to dry land.

She turned and shook her head as Naruto was not only walking, but the blond was jumping and dancing about proud of her accomplishment.

"Come on you stamina freak. We'll rest up and then I'll show you that water jutsu I promised."

"YES!" the blond leapt in the air pumping her fist. Anko shook her head as the blonds chest bounced. It was then that she heard the giggle.

_A very perverted giggle._ She growled as her eyes went to the separating wall between the men's and women's hot springs.

Anko leapt over and came down on the men's side seeing the person they'd been waiting for. However, a vein above her eye began to twitch watching him watch the blond she considered a sibling.

"PERVERT!" she roared and Jiraiya managed to turn just in time to get drilled by one of Anko's personally designed jutsu.

"SNAKE DRILL!"

the snake hand jutsu spat out of her sleeves and the snakes began spinning like drills, all aimed at the white haired sannin with the intent to punish him for his perverted ways of peeping on the blond that Anko now thought of as her little sister.

"AGGGHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!" Jiraiya hadn't had a chance to evade as Anko had caught him unaware.

"THREE HOURS LATE! THREE FUCKING HOURS AND YOU'VE BEEN HERE SPYING ON WOMEN!"

"NOT THERE! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, NOT THERE!" Jiraiya whimpered as the abuse continued.

Back on the women's side Sakura and Naruto were listening. The rosette looked at her teammate. "You think she'll leave him alive?"

"Anko-nee-chan better. I need the pervert to train me." Naruto said.

It became silent and Anko reappeared near them. "Go dry off and get dressed. We're going to eat and Jiraiya-san is buying." She looked over her shoulder at the wall. "Aren't you?"

A low moan was the answer.

XX

After the expensive lunch, the trio of kunoichi and the Toad Sannin were at training ground six. Anko over lunch had given both Sakura and Naruto scrolls with the water jutsu's and said to read it over and they would work them into the regimen later.

Now as Naruto stood with the Sannin, Sakura kept watching as the toad sage had Naruto doing several chakra exercises interspaced with taijutsu spars.

"Why are they doing that sensei?" Sakura's curiosity got the best of her and she finally asked.

"The pervert wants to see how different Naruto's control is as she gets tired. The gaki's never really gone all out, and now with the fox gone her control is a hundred times better, and with her nearly limitless chakra reserves…" Anko shrugged as she watched the blond flip to her hands and doing a handstand began to spin, kicking at the Sannin who was forced back. Anko noticed it right away, even as the blond finished the spin and flipped into a lunging punch.

"Very good."

"What?" Sakura asked stopping her own katas.

"The brats learned to pump chakra into her limbs attacking. I should have thought of teaching you both that. Here, this is what you do."

Anko showed Sakura how and the pair spared, Sakura learning the Snake style, but it was slow going as Sakura was fighting to forget the academy style that everyone knew.

The sun was setting when Jiraiya was with Naruto.

"Okay brat, here's something for you to spend some time learning." Jiraiya said. "It's a jutsu to make your hair longer, diamond hard and very dangerous."

Jiraiya showed her the signs and gave her a scroll. "I'll meet you here at this training ground in the morning, and we'll start working on it."

Jiraiya looked where Sakura was nearly asleep against the tree after her spar with Anko, the pink haired girl was coming along. She was already different than when he met her with Naruto a week ago.

_This is the difference._ Jiraiya thought. _Sensei, I hope you see this, because in a week, Anko's fixed a lot of the damage Kakashi's done._

"You finished pervert?" Anko asked.

"Don't call me that. And for today, yes. I gave her a scroll to study tonight for when we meet here tomorrow."

"Be on time." Anko warned.

Jiraiya nodded and left via a leaf shushin.

Naruto groaned as she sat down next to Sakura. "What a day, hey Sakura?"

The pink haired girl nodded her head, exhausted.

"But…" Naruto said and looked to the darkening sky. "It is a good day."

Sakura through tired eyes watched the blond watching the sky while scratching her dog's head behind the ears as it rested on the blonds lap.

_What a difference a week makes._ Sakura thought.

"Hey, brats."

They both looked at Anko who had a pigeon on her shoulder. "I've got to go to a meeting. I might be late."

Naruto nodded.

They watched Anko leave and Naruto sighed.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yeah?"

"Want to come with me to Ino's?" the pinkette asked. "She's been asking me about you all week."

"I should get home." Naruto said petting Eureka's head, the dog letting out a soft sound of pleasure.

"Come on. All you've been doing is working, training and hanging around Anko-sensei. This is a chance for you to hang out with girls your own age, and I did promise to help you with that."

Naruto sighed. "Fine." She finally said. "But only for a little while. I have that scroll pervy sage gave me to read, and I wanted to look at the one Anko-nee-chan gave me after the water walking exercise."

"Later." Sakura said standing up and wincing. "Come on."

Naruto stood and Eureka made a sound of displeasure at loosing the attention but rose as well and soon the three were walking through town toward the Yamanaka Flower shop.

XX

(Konoha General Hospital)

Tsume who was visiting her son listened to the report her eldest child was giving her.

"She channeled a fire jutsu through her dog?"

"Yeah. She looked a bit wiped after, but recovered quickly." Hana said.

"Wait, Naruto's got a partner now?" Kiba asked from his hospital bed. He'd been unaware of the numerous females that had come close to finishing what Naruto started, and was now awake after his surgery.

"Yes pup. Naruto is pack friend and sister." Tsume said. She looked at her son. "Don't think your off the hook for that stunt you pulled during the preliminaries. Akamaru has been through hell in the kennel for attacking a pack friend."

Kiba looked at his mother. "You keep calling the dobe that…"

"Listen here pup and listen well. Naruto was marked by your Aunt Rin. Do you remember how often Naruto spent around the compound when she was younger…"

"And male." Hana threw in.

Tsume shot her a look and she quieted down. "Your father was a fool, and I'm seeing your taking after him in decision making."

Tsume sighed. "Now, on another topic. The doctors say you will be recovering over the next few months. Naruto did a lot of damage pup."

Kiba let out a growl only to get flicked hard on the nose. "None of that. You will be making a public apology to Naruto for your actions. I'm still undecided on if I should give you to her as a vassal."

Kiba's eyes widened. "As it is, the dogs have decided until you learn to control your instincts better, Akamaru's bond with you is revoked. He will be retrained by the pack, and has his own apology to make for his actions."

Kiba looked like he wanted to protest.

"Quiet runt." Hana said. "You don't know half the shit Naruto's been through in his and her life. You would have caved in long ago."

Hana looked at her mother. "I've got some work to do at the clinic, tomorrow I'm teaching Naruto and Eureka a couple of our offensive jutsu's. she's picking them up like a sponge."

"Why? Why are you teaching her our families style and private jutsu's?" Kiba asked looking from his mother to his sister. "I don't understand."

"To make amends…to family and friends long gone." Tsume said, her eye went to the window and the hokage monument.

"Get better brat." Hana said before leaving her brother and now quiet mother alone in the hospital room.

XX

(Elsewhere)

"Report."

"Kakashi Hatake is currently detained by Morino for interrogation."

"And Sasuke?"

"He's in a cell as well, several wounds."

"Who did it?"

"The reports indicate it was the Kyuubi container."

"Hm. Get me what you can about the brat. I need to think about this for a while."

"As you command Lord Orochimaru."

**AN: "Girl Talk" (shudder)**

**PS: No post next week, as I go away for the week of thanksgiving. Won't be back till the first weekend of December, see what I can type up then. Happy turkey day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 14

(Yamanaka Residence)

"Forehead! Whiskers!" Ino greeted them after opening the door.

"Pig." Sakura said.

"Ino-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Come in." Ino said and smiled at Naruto. "Looking good." She said to the other blond.

Naruto shrugged, Eurekamaru following her partner and gave a bark in greeting.

"What's with the dog?" Ino asked.

"That's Eureka, Naruto's companion." Sakura said.

"Looks like an Inuzuka dog." Ino said.

"She is." Naruto said sitting down, the dog at her side where Naruto rubbed the dog's neck. "Tsume and Hana thought it best." She said.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked looking at Sakura.

"Well, its time to get Naruto out and interacting with other girls. She's been doing nothing but constant training since the end of the exam."

"Oh we can't have that, and I did say we would fix your hair." Ino said an leapt up. "Forehead come with me. We need to get everything. Stay there whiskers." Ino said as she dragged Sakura out of the room, ignoring the other girls protest.

Naruto looked at Eureka who looked back. "Don't look at me Eureka-chan, I'm still thinking like a boy, I don't understand girls even now."

The dog gave a low sigh and curled up next to the chair.

XX

Naruto winced and whined as she was covered with a facial mask of goop and Ino was putting something on her legs.

"What is the point of this again?" the whisker marked blond asked after being stripped down and sitting in the spa in the backyard wearing nothing but a towel.

"To make you look good to catch the eyes of the boys of course." Ino said and Naruto tensed.

"Wasted time then." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. "I'd kill to have a body like this. Your boobs and legs are killer and your hair is as soft as fur."

Naruto looked at Sakura who was wearing her own goop mask and had cucumbers over her eyes. "Just go along with it Naruto." She said without looking as she reclined in a chair.

From her position, Naruto's blue eyes traveled up Sakura's legs and she turned away as they started up the towel. Months ago Naruto as a boy would have killed to be anywhere near Sakura in any shape or form. But since becoming a girl, Naruto was more confused. She knew she still liked Sakura that way, but her hormones were driving her up the wall. She'd talked it over with Kurenai several times already at night, and the red eyed Jonin smiled and said there was nothing wrong with women dating other women.

"Between your natural complexion and tanned skin, I am jealous." Ino continued unaware of Naruto's traveling eyes.

Naruto shrugged. "I still think I could be using this time to train."

"You need this Naruto." Sakura said.

"After this we'll get dressed up and go to that club that opened in the East District, its called Enchanted." Ino said as she finished putting the paste on Naruto's legs and put several strips lengthways.

"What does this do anyways?" the blond asked.

Ino smirked. "Relax, you're in for a real treat."

Sakura behind her mask winced mentally. "Ino…" she tried to warn the girl.  
But she was too late as Ino with an impish grin grabbed the edge of a strip and pulled it fast.

Naruto's scream rang across Konoha.

XX

After the waxing and facial Naruto was in the hot spring glaring at Ino.

"Don't look at me like that." Ino chided. "It makes your legs look good and no razor marks."

"I didn't have razor marks before." Naruto growled.

"Give it up. Now your legs are silky smooth and once we get you in a proper dress, you'll be knocking the boys dead." Ino said, not listening and not hearing Naruto's "I don't like boys damnit."

Sakura looked at her childhood friend after hearing Naruto's remark, but said nothing knowing Ino was in her own world right now.

"With your coloring, I'd say a dark blue…"

"With orange." Naruto said and Sakura couldn't help but laugh, that no matter what, Naruto was still Naruto.

"A bit, not a lot." Ino said as if picturing the combination. "I think I have just the dress, you'll have to go braless as it isn't designed for one." Ino smiled. "But with your boobs, it shouldn't be a problem." Ino muttered as she sat in the hot water and allowed it to soak into her muscles.

Naruto closed her eyes and leaned her head back, covering her face with a rag.

Sakura had her eyes on the blond wondering what she was thinking.

Ino meanwhile was grinning internally about the three hottest Genin Kunoichi were about to hit the dance clubs.

XX

Sakura had shown Ino where Naruto lived and went home to get ready. Ino had a pair of dresses in garment bags and shoved the blond in the door and told her "Strip, and don't touch your hair, I'll style it." Ino ordered the blond.

"Ack! Ino-chan!" Naruto said in protest.

"Come on, its not like you've got nothing I don't have!" Ino said as Naruto tried to fend off the girls hands.

Eureka made a sound and went to lay on the floor in the living room while the two blonds fought with one another, one trying to keep her clothes, the other determined to get her out of them.

Fate has a way of sticking its nose in, and Naruto froze seeing Anko standing in her door arms crossed.

"Keep it down. I don't want to know if you're a screamer. And close your door, I don't want to see you and your girlfriend going at it." Anko said and walked towards the kitchen leaving a blushing Ino and Naruto in mid-tussle.

Ino seeing an opportunity pulled Naruto's shirt over her head.

"HEY!"

Ino laughed and went for the pants next.

Naruto was fighting to stay dressed, at the same time avoid hurting Ino.

"You're enjoying this."

Ino smirked. "You're worse than forehead. Now stop fighting me, and get out of these clothes and into the dress I brought."

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go." Naruto said and valiantly tried to keep her pants.

Ino stopped and stepped back. Naruto thought she'd given up for a moment, then heard the sniffle.

"Ino?"

Another sniffle. "I just want you to have a good time. I mean, being changed so drastically…(sniffle)."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Ino-chan. I'll go." The whisker marked blond said.

She made the mistake of taking her eyes off Ino, and missed the devil may cry grin as Ino tackled her to the bed.

"GOTCHA!"

The door opened and Anko came in. "I said keep it down!" she blinked seeing Ino straddling Naruto, and Naruto was wearing only her pants and bra.

"Moving quick brat?" Anko said with a leer. "I'm so proud." She sniffled and wiped a fake tear. "It wasn't until I made Chunin that I slept with a woman the first time."

Before Ino or Naruto could move, Anko pulled out a camera and took a picture.

She left laughing. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Inoichi gets a copy." Anko said as she sashayed away.

Naruto blinked and then "ANKO-NEE-CHAN!"

Ino looked down and realized her position and the fact that Anko took a picture, she knew she was blushing beet red and that she would not hear the end of it.

Leaping to her feet she gestured to the garment bag and tossed it at her.

"Change into that, and remember no bra."

Ino grabbed the other bag and fled the room, the bathroom door slammed shut and Naruto was left wondering what had happened and why did it always seem to happen around him (her).

XX

(Dango Stand)

Anko was smirking like the proverbial cat that ate the canary and got the saucer of cream as she waited for her order. The jug of sake had yet to be opened.

Her grin got bigger as Kurenai entered along with Asuma.

"She's grinning like one of the loons in the asylum." Asuma sat down an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Kurenai sat next to Anko. "What's got you so proud…wait, is Naruto still living with you? What did you do to her?" the red eyed Jonin asked suspiciously.

Anko laughed. "I'd be more concerned what that little blond on Asuma's team is doing to her."

Asuma looked up. "Little blond on…Ino?"

Anko laughed. "I left them, she was atop of Naruto taking her clothes off."

"No, Ino wouldn't do…" Asuma said shaking his head.

Anko passed him her digital camera and smirked as the cigarette fell from his mouth seconds before the nosebleed rocketed him out of his seat.

Anko grabbed the camera and smirked. "Pervert."

She then looked at Kurenai who was looking at the camera with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, Naruto will get even with you for taking this." The red eyed Jonin said.

"Feh. Right now my little nee-chan has her hands full."

Kurenai shook her head. "Your proud."

"Hell yeah. I mean, she's a bit young, but at that age, experimentation is key." Anko said.

Kurenai shook her head and watched Asuma sitting up. "Don't be surprised when Naruto does get even. And you…" she said looking at the bearded Jonin. "They're sixteen."

Asuma stuttered and looked away.

"So, what were they actually doing?" Kurenai asked.

"How do you know I didn't interrupt them?" Anko asked, but Kurenai gave her a look.

"Fine. Ino's trying to get Naruto to go out to a dance club, and that means a dress. They're to meet up with Sakura, guess it's a girls night." Anko said relaying what she'd overheard.

Kurenai got a thoughtful look. "Feel like dancing?"

Anko got a grin. "Let's go."

Asuma watched the two women link arms and saunter away. He shook his head not understanding what just happened. He turned and the shop owner presented him with Anko's bill.

With a resigned sigh, he paid it and picked up the sake jug. "In the words of Shikamaru, women are troublesome."

**AN: dancing and duels. Next time on He Said, She Said.**

**Got a bit of access after T-day. Saw the reviews, wished I had more time to post, typing up what I've written in my notebook.**


	15. Chapter 15

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 15

(Enchanted)

"How are we getting in?" Naruto asked. "The line goes all the way around the block."

Ino waved it off. "Don't worry." She said taking Naruto's arm and grabbing Sakura's, linking the three of them together.

The doorman smirked and opened the red velvet rope letting them in. "Places like this love the beautiful ladies. " Ino said and got them through the door and smirked at some of the catcalls and whistles.

She smirked seeing not only Naruto's look but Sakura's as well as they looked at the packed club. The dance floor was filled with bodies with no space between many of them, all gyrating to the music from the DJ.

"A whole new world." Ino said with a grin. "Come on, lets find a table and get our drinks."

she led them through the crowds and they actually found a small table with three stools. Ino smirked as she hopped up.

No sooner than that happened, but a man appeared. "What would you ladies like he asked, yelling to be heard over the music.

Ino ordered a fruit drink mixed with soda. Sakura ordered a cherry coke and Naruto looked at them blankly. "Make that two fruit buzzes." Ino said with a grin. The waiter vanished as if he'd shushined.

"Ino…" Sakura began.

"Relax forehead. There's barely any alcohol in them. And whiskers here needs to loosen up." She nodded with her chin over Sakura's shoulder. "And the entertainment is lining up."

Sakura knew better, but looked and saw several guys of various ages eyeing them up like slabs of meat.

Naruto wasn't paying attention, her eyes were on the dance floor as she watched a couple dance very close.

"That's not dancing." She muttered.

"What?" Ino asked and looked and grinned. "Your right Naru-chan, that's sex with clothes on."

Sakura shook her head. "Party girl."

"Bookworm." Ino fired back.

Naruto shook her head wishing she could slip away, but Sakura had a death grip on her forearm and it looked like she was trapped.

The waiter brought their drinks and Ino paid. "Give it a try." She said pushing the fruit drink at the other blond.

Naruto looked at Sakura who shrugged. Taking a sip, Naruto admitted "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Ino said with disbelief. "I swear, you've been around forehead here too long."

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Ino blinked and shook her head. The pair at the table with her heard her muttering, "She was a boy recently, give her time." Over and over again.

Ino perked up. "Let's dance."

"What about…" Naruto tried to ask, but the other blond didn't give her a chance and dragged her onto the dance floor leaving Sakura to watch the table.

Said young woman watched as Ino stood behind Naruto and was in the process of teaching her how to dance with the music. Her green eyes narrowing as she saw where Ino had her hands on the other blonds hips.

Sakura squeezed the glass in her hand unaware it was cracking. When she felt the liquid seep out she looked at in surprise and wondered how it happened.

XX

Not too far away, with a private table, Kurenai and Anko were smirking. "OOOOH. A ménage a…"

"Don't say it." Kurenai said cutting off whatever Anko was going to say.

"Look at Pinky. She's damn near glowing in jealousy and she doesn't even realize it." Anko said.

Kurenai shook her head and sipped her drink, her red eyes on the blonds on the dance floor. "Is it me, or is Ino enjoying herself way too much with Naruto?"

Anko looked and saw how the pair of blondes were bumping and grinding with the music, their bodies showing very little space. Anko swallowed as she saw several of the males around the pair take notice.

Her growl warned Kurenai. "They can't look at my little sister like that." The Snake mistress hissed.

"Relax." Kurenai said.

They watched as Naruto turned away from a guy who tried to get close to join the dance, and as the blond turned the guy said something and both Jonin watched as in the turn away, Naruto's elbow caught him in the throat.

Anko laughed.

"See, she's not helpless." Kurenai said.

"I know…but this is all still new for her." Anko said protectively, her eyes watching as the blond she considered her sister danced several more songs with the Yamanaka girl, each one getting more suggestive.

"Damn." Anko said waving her hand to cool off. "If that wasn't Naruto and a couple years older…"

Kurenai shook her head. "That's sex with clothes on."

Anko laughed. "Told you the Yamanaka girl was dangerous."

They watched as the pair returned to Sakura who didn't look happy. "Uh-oh."

XX

"Relax forehead. Its just dancing." Ino said.

"DANCING! THAT IS NOT DANCING!" Sakura said.

"Then why don't you show her how to dance if you don't like my way." Ino said.

Naruto blinked as the two had started to fight the moment they returned to the table.

"Sakura-chan…"

"MAYBE I WILL!" Sakura snarled.

Naruto found herself dragged back onto the dance floor, her drink spinning in the air.

Ino caught it and smirked. "Score one for Ino." She said sipping her drink, her eyes searching for someone to dance with.

She blinked as a slow song came on and watched as Sakura danced a song meant for couples song with the blond.

"Damn…that looks hot." Ino muttered feeling a clench as she watched the pair dance. "What am I doing?" she muttered and noticed many guys watching the pair. "And why am I feeling jealous?"

XX

"You look nice Sakura-chan." Naruto said lowly as she concentrated on dancing, missing the slight blush her partner developed with the compliment.

"Um…you do too Naruto." She said, her arms atop the blonds shoulders and looped behind her head.

Sakura was wearing a soft pink dress with a green top. "Ino made you look amazing." She said.

"Ino got me in trouble with Anko." Naruto grumbled. Seeing Sakura's look she explained what had happened.

Sakura laughed.

"Gee, thanks for understanding." Naruto muttered.

"It is funny if you think about it." Sakura said.

"Yeah, well…what would say if it had been you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed. "I…"

"Excuse me, mind if I cut in?"

Sakura glared at the young man standing there. "Yeah, we do mind." She snapped. "Go away."

"Bitch." The man said and wandered off.

"Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired girl looked at the blond she was dancing with.

"Naruto, shut up until I'm done." She said. She looked at her with the same trusting eyes she had when she was male and Sakura felt her stomach flip flop knowing that what she'd been thinking about since the change was developing more and more in her mind.

"Ever since you changed…" Sakura began, "I've been doing a lot of thinking. Not only about you and your change, but the kind of person I was. And as I helped you…" Sakura looked away.

"What is it Sakura." Naruto said softly.

"As I helped you, I felt myself feeling strange. Thoughts, feelings." Sakura sighed. "I found myself thinking about you more and more and at first I wasn't sure what it was. Then as I watched you dancing with Ino…"

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to Sakura." Naruto said. "This was so much easier when I was deluding myself and making an idiot out of myself chasing Sasuke." Sakura said lowly. She felt the blond stiffen.

"Wait. I'm not doing this right."

"Naruto…what I'm trying to say is…that over the past week, I've…I…"

"YO!"

Sakura clenched her eyes and the pair turned to see Kurenai and Anko dancing. "Swap." Anko said and spun Kurenai into Naruto's arms and dragged Sakura away to dance.

"Hey!" the rosette haired girl protested.

"Stow it." Anko said. "I don't care whatever it is, its not a good time."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean that blond is not ready to hear whatever you were confessing. She's still reeling from being changed. Your feelings whatever they are, will confuse you. Be her friend for now."

"I…B…I…"

"Add a few more letters and you'll have words." Anko said as she spun Sakura around the dance floor. She saw Kurenai was talking with Naruto and the blond laughed.

"If your confused, think about how Naruto is feeling." Anko said.

Sakura sighed. "What do I do?"

"Be her friend. She needs that more than anything."

"But what if someone else asks her out." Sakura asked her sensei.

"Then grin and bear it. But I don't see Naruto going out with a guy."

Sakura looked to where Ino cut in between Kurenai and Naruto. "Its not the boys I'm worried about."

**AN: Back to training, and Naruto goes on a date?**

**This is my last post until after the new year. Hope you all have a happy holiday and I'll post something when I get back.**


	16. Chapter 16

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 16

Naruto smirked as she looked at Anko asleep on the couch. She then turned her blue eyes over towards Kurenai who looked like she could use another day in. "For shame Nai-chan. You're supposed to set a good example."

Kurenai grunted as she went to the kitchen, her hair a mess and wearing one of Anko's robes. "So, did you and Anko-chan have fun?"

Kurenai growled and Naruto realized the woman was not an earlier riser, especially after a night of drinking.

Eureka padded into the living room and looked at the sleeping woman on what she felt was her couch. A look at her companion and she saw the blond wasn't going to be any help.

"How can you even be standing?" Kurenai asked after drinking several glasses of water and a couple of aspirin.

Naruto smirked cutely. "My metabolism is super speed, not only can I eat like an Akimichi and not gain any weight, but it also means I burn through booze fast."

Kurenai's bloodshot red eyes looked at her. "And you know this how?"

Naruto grinned and pointed at the sleeping Anko. "She took me drinking the night I became a Genin."

Kurenai looked at her friend. There appeared to be a whole side of Anko she knew nothing about.

Naruto waited while Kurenai made coffee and was just taking a sip when Naruto asked "So, you and my older sister, how long are you going to continue to hide your lovers?"

Kurenai's spit take was priceless and Naruto gave her a seven for distance.

Anko woke up hearing choking, coughing and the insane laughter of her blond roommate.

"Keep it down brat."

"Sorry Anko. I was just asking Nai-chan how long you were going to hide being lovers is all." Naruto said and counted down from ten.

"That's nice." Anko said rolling over and snuggling into the couch.

Naruto got to five before Anko say upright "WHAT?"

The room was filled with laughter by the blond who was wearing sleep pants and a baby tee tank top.

"The…look…on…your…face…" the words were spaced by laughter and the blond was on the floor rolling.

In Anko's shock, she didn't notice Eurekamaru leap up behind her and take the vacated spot on the couch.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and had to admit, getting a reaction from Anko this soon after a night of drinking and dancing was something.

Anko meanwhile wearing a baggy sleep shirt was on her feet and glaring at the blond. "HOW?" she demanded when Naruto's giggle fit ended.

Naruto blinked, got up and went to get something. They watched her dig around in Anko's jacket and pulled out the digital camera. She flipped through the images, smiling at some.

"After we started drinking and dancing, you handed me your camera." Naruto said and showed them a picture.

Kurenai blushed and Anko laughed. The image was Anko pressing Kurenai against a pole and ravaging her mouth.

Naruto pressed the button and the next image showed Kurenai doing body shots off of Anko.

The next image was of Naruto, Ino and Sakura in a three way hug, all of them obviously drunk and grinning.

Another image was of Naruto dancing with Sakura, then the next with Ino and another with her dancing between Anko and Kurenai.

"Now that I think about it…where are your girlfriends?" Anko asked looking at the blond who blushed.

"They aren't my girlfriends." Naruto muttered. "And we dropped them off at their homes on the way back from Enchanted."

Kurenai was sorting through her alcohol addled mind and recalled something. "What about their goodnight kisses?"

Naruto was gone, a smoke shape was in her place and the door to her room closed.

"Was it something I said?"

Anko snorted as she got to the pictures. "Oh." She said as the last several pictures showed Ino leaving with a deep tongue filled kiss to both Naruto and Sakura, then another picture of Sakura kissing Naruto, the arms around the neck of the blond had her sigh.

"Teenage hormones."

Kurenai studied the pictures and then grinned. "At least you won't have to worry about her getting pregnant."

Anko shot her a look.

XX

Naruto sat on her bed hugging the frog pillow she'd bought. The blush on her cheeks as she thought of last night in detail. The dancing she did with Ino was different than most of the dances she had with Sakura.

Ino tended to grind against her and Naruto stopped to think about what that would have done had she still been male.

_Hell, it still effected me._ The blond thought as she recalled the feeling in her chest and between her legs.

It was similar to the feeling she got as she slow danced with Sakura.

"Stupid female body." She muttered. With a sigh she went to get dressed. Praying Sakura wouldn't kill her for the kiss last night.

_But she started it._ A part of Naruto's brain fired back.

XX

(Training Ground)

"Come on brat." Jiraiya said.

Naruto went with the toad sage, while a zombie looking Sakura shuffled off with Anko.

"You look like shit." Anko said to the pink haired girl.

"I am never drinking again." Sakura moaned.

Anko laughed. "Sure you will. Especially if last night happens again."

Sakura shot her a look.

"We'll be working with stamina today, so that means dodging." Anko said and showed the girl a crate full of shuriken and kunai.

"On your marks…"

"Um, Anko-sensei." Sakura said her pale skin becoming a grey sheen as Anko grabbed several kunai.

"Get set…" Anko continued.

"But…"

"GO!" the volley of sharp objects coming her way forced Sakura to move, despite her desire to crawl somewhere deep, dark and cool.

"HEY! THOSE ARE SHARP!" Sakura yelled as one sliced her arm lightly.

"Then dodge it." Anko said throwing more weapons.

XX

"Okay brat, today we're going to…"

"Ero-sannin, I read the scrolls you and Anko gave me, I was hoping we could either move on or…" Naruot said cutting in to the sage's speech.

"You did? Show me."

Naruto performed the seals and the water jutsu's Anko wanted her to learn and the Toad Sannin saw she did them perfectly.

"And what about mine?" He asked throwing some shuriken. He smiled seeing the defense and the blonds hair became an armored shield around her using the Needle Guardian jutsu.

"Damn the kids a prodigy. Just like…" shaking himself he spoke up. "Alright kid. You proved to me you have the capacity and the ability. So lets give you something massive in your arsenal that will knock the socks off of everyone."

At the blonds look he smiled and bit his thumb and sped through a series of seals.

"Kuchiyose Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke and Naruto saw a large toad. "I need the scroll." Jiraiya said.

The toad made a gagging sound and spat out its tongue and a large scroll. "Thanks."

Jiraiya opened it up. "Cut your hand and put a palm print there and sign your name beneath it."

He watched as the blonds blue eyes looked over the past name of the Toad summoners and he saw her look at the name that came after Jiraiya's.

Naruto pulled a kunai and sliced her hand and put the bloody handprint, then her name in blood.

Jiraiya nodded. "Now, copy these seals." He said after rolling the scroll back up and slinging it over his shoulder.

Naruto watched the hand signs.

"And how do I know what to summon?" she asked after repeating them flawlessly ten times straight.

"Visualization, intent and chakra. You visualized the size of the toad you'll need, your intentions and the amount of chakra you put out."

Naruto nodded. Good thing the fox is gone and I'm not fighting to control my chakra any more."

Jiraiya smirked. "You loosing the fox was like removing a thousand pounds of dead weight. You've been wearing a weight all this time and fighting to master control. You now have the control and a nearly limitless supply of chakra."

Jiraiya had Naruto practice the seals several more times.

"Alright. Lets give it a shot. Remember, what I showed you."

Jiraiya took several steps away and watched as Naruto performed it perfectly and "KUCHIYOSE JUTSU!"

A large puff of smoke and Jiraiya looked up and up and up. "Aw shit!"

"**JIRAIYA!"** The booming voice of the boss toad yelled after the smoke cleared. **"JIRAIYA! WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?"**

_Well, the brats just like his/her father. _ Jiraiya thought correcting himself. _She's summoned the boss toad on her first try. Now, how do we get them to talk…pleasant like?_

**AN: Hey, some illicit smoochies. Next time on He Said, She Said "I am your Summoner"**

**Sorry for no post last time. I forgot to finish this one when I did the two one shots.**


	17. Chapter 17

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

AN: Sorry about delay's. dad had a stroke and my postings will be sporadic for now.

Chapter 17

"The old pervert didn't summon you, I did." Naruto said and hopped from the top of the toad's head to land between his eyes.

"**You?"** Gamabunta said. **"You're nothing but a slip of a girl. Now where is Jiraiya?"**

"I did summon you, and the old pervert is right down…there?" Naruto gestured and seemed surprised finding the sage gone.

Naruto growled as she looked around for the shock of white hair and found that it wasn't anywhere.

"**You? You ain't nothing but a small girl."** Bunta said puffing on his long pipe.

Naruto stomped her foot. "You listen to me you overgrown wallet. I did summon you and you will do as I say. I used a lot of chakra to get you on my first try and I am not going to be talked down by anyone, especially if we're going to be partners!"

"**Partner?"** Bunta asked.

"Partners. We work together to protect those precious to me and we show them all that I am not the dead last and I can protect Konoha just as well as the old man."

Gamabunta's eyes crossed as he looked at the whisker marked blond on his snout.

_Something about this girl that is familiar. I just can't place it._

"**You want to be my summoner, then you're going to have to prove your determination to me and stay on my head until the sunsets."**

Naruto gulped as she looked how long it would be, then she narrowed her eyes and glared at the toad. "Fine. But when I do, you will acknowledge me as your superior."

"**And when you lose you will never summon me or any of my kin again."**

From his hidden location, Jiraiya winced. _Don't do it kid. You need to have allies and the toads are amongst the strongest there are._

"Deal!"

Jiraiya winced as Gamabunta placed Naruto on his head and told her to hang on and leapt.

"Shit!" Jiraiya seeing how high the boss toad leapt he worried that Anko was going to kill him by the end of the day.

XX

Anko and Sakura not too far away heard the discussion between the blond and the boss toad and they were about to say something when Naruto agreed and moments later the toad leapt high into the air.

They heard Naruto's scream and Anko was about to summon snakes to hold the toad down when they heard Naruto's laughter and realized it wasn't a scream of fear, but of exhilaration.

"She's going to give me premature grey hair." Anko muttered and turned back to Sakura who despite her hangover was wide eyed watching the toad in the distance now.

"Back to work." Anko said.

Sakura did, but Anko saw her eyes go in the direction of a certain blond and she couldn't help herself. Really, she couldn't.

"If she's a screamer for this, wonder what else will make her scream?"

Anko counted down from ten to see how long before it would sink in, she only got to eight before her pink haired student was blown back by a nose bleed that would make the Hokage and Iruka envious.

Anko smirked. "And she gets a 9.95 for the lift off, but only a 1 on the landing." She grinned before turning to see the boss toad take to the air once more. "Damn, is he trying to put her in orbit?"

XX

(Team 8's Training Ground)

Kurenai looked at her students and sighed. Kiba had been released this morning, but was on the injured and inactive list for the next several months. Hinata was also on restrictions due to Neji's attack.

Shino was the only student she had that wasn't injured, but his training was taken over by his father as Kurenai had nothing she could teach him without his teammates and he had the finals to prepare for.

"Sensei." Hinata said getting her attention. She noticed the Hyuga Heiress was as far as possible from Kiba, and that was for the best, because Hinata when Kiba showed up, had shown there was a raging inferno of temper inside the timid shell and if Shino hadn't held her back, she would have sent Kiba back to the hospital.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Have you seen Naruto…how is…she?"

Kurenai knew of Hinata's crush from when the blond was a boy, she wondered how this would turn out.

"Naruto is adapting to the changes that she was forced to undergo." Kurenai said, her red eyes taking in all three of her students as she spoke. "The mental trauma of what happened to her; and the physical changes have been dealt with by myself and several others. And Naruto is retraining herself to understand her own body."

"Kurenai-sensei." Kiba said softly getting her attention. He wasn't loud or brash, right now he was being more soft spoken than Hinata, the fear the Hyuga put in him had woken him up more than anything his mother and sister had said to him while in the hospital.

"Yes Kiba?"

"Wh…Ho…(sigh) Naruto's a chick now." Kiba said finally getting his thoughts together. "Should she have a new name then?"

Kurenai shook her head. "No. Naruto refuses to lose the last thing that is hers. Everything in her life has been taken or broken. She refuses to give up her name that has been hers. And I understand that."

"I need to apologize for my actions towards her." Kiba said.

"You do." Kurenai said seeing Hinata's hand clench as she looked at her teammate.

"So Naruto will be in the finals still?" Shino asked.

"Yes Shino. Her new sensei is working with her as well as a specialist to help Naruto relearn all that she had been lied to about at the academy, and Kakashi had failed to correct."

Her team looked at her confused and she explained. "(sigh) Kakashi played favorites and ignored the other two members of his squad and was only teaching Sasuke."

"And Naruto still kicked my ass. I almost pity her opponent in the finals. Because if Naruto kicked my ass under all that and under trained, she's going to make mulch out of her opponents in the finals."

Kurenai smiled.

"Sensei…can…can we see Naruto?" Hinata asked. She tried to find the blond on her own, but the blonds' apartment had been abandoned and she had no idea where Naruto lived now. She had missed her at the ramen stand several times and couldn't find her training grounds.

"I'll ask her sensei. She's very protective of Naruto." She glanced at Kiba. "And I have become as well." She said.

"You?" Hinata asked, her eyes widening in surprise and questioning

Kurenai smiled. "I've been helping her with her…changes and understanding what being a woman means."

She saw Hinata's blush and Kiba had a trickle of blood coming from his nose, his eyes unfocused, and Kurenai thought it might be her hangover, but she couldn't help it.

"And from what I saw, Ino and Sakura think she's a wonderful dancer and kisser."

Kiba was blown back by the nose bleed, and Hinata's blush took on epic proportions and then her face paled and her eyes took on a hint of steel.

"What were those bitches doing kissing MY NARUTO?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the change and Shino's hive was humming a warming and he backed up several feet from the girl that had been so timid was now something very dangerous.

"Oh boy." Kurenai muttered. "Now what?" she thought looking at her usually timid student.

XX

(Training Ground)

Jiraiya winced as the blond seemed unstoppable and he could tell Bunta was getting tired.

_Heh, made a miscalculation about the time._ Jiraiya thought as Bunta's leaps were getting shorter, and the old toad was gulping in air.

He worried when Gamabunta landed in the lake and he thought the toad tried to drown the blond that was on his head. "Now that's just fighting dirty Bunta." The Toad Sage said as he watched from the cliff.

"She dies, you die." Anko said from behind him. She had finished with Sakura and the girl was currently asleep under a tree, exhausted from the abuse Anko had put on her earlier.

"She'll be fine." Jiraiya said to her.

"Come on Bunta, surface damn it." He muttered under his breath and sighed in relief when the giant toad surfaced and landed on the shore.

The soaked blond on his back said something and Gamabunta shook.

"Oh, brat…" Jiraiya watched as Bunta shook harder.

"What the hell were you thinking teaching her how to summon?" Anko demanded watching as Bunta leapt again when shaking didn't dislodge the blond.

"I was giving her something to add to her arsenal. I didn't think she'd get Bunta on the first shot." Jiraiya admitted, figuring that the girl would get some of the friendly summons and use them.

"She summoned the old fart on her first try and they traded insults and neither refuses to back down."

"Can she last till sundown?" Anko asked.

Jiraiya shrugged. "It might be close for both of them. Bunta probably thought he'd be rid of her hours ago."  
Jiraiya looked at the sun. "Three more hours." He muttered and saw that both the toad and the blond were getting tired, but pride and sheer stubbornness was keeping them going.

"Come on gaki." Jiraiya muttered as the blond used chakra to hold on.

Anko shook her head. "Looks like her chakra control is perfect." Anko said and Jiraiya had to admit that despite the amount of time the girl looked to be in better condition.

"Now we'll see how much chakra she really has." He said as Gamabunta got his second wind.

Anko shook her head. "This won't end pretty."

**AN: More training, possibly the date. **


	18. Chapter 18

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 18

Sundown.

Jiraiya sighed in relief as Gamabunta admitted defeat and had just enough chakra to put Naruto who fell asleep on the ground before dispelling.

The Toad Sage rushed to the girls side and stopped seeing the grin on her face that reminded the sannin of a perfect blend of his former student and his wife.

"She did it." He muttered and was amazed at what Bunta had said before leaving.

"**Jiraiya."** The old toad called. **"When she wakes up, tell her she is my new summoner."**

Jiraiya blinked at this as the toad called her summoner and subordinate.

"**And when she can, she is to have a drink with me."**

Jiraiya watched as the old toad looked down at the blond. **"Minato and Kushina did good.**" And he was gone.

Jiraiya looked at her and watched as Anko wrapped her in her long coat and picked her up. "Chakra exhaustion." She muttered and glared at Jiraiya.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. Let Sakura know." Anko said and rushed away. She would have shushined, but Anko wasn't thinking straight, as she was worried about the girl in her arms.

She didn't see Team 8 and the surprised looks on Kurenai's and Hinata's faces, but they saw the worried look on Anko's face as she rushed past.

Hinata looked at Kurenai. "That was Naruto!"

Kurenai nodded and looked at her team. "Kiba, your mother is expecting you home. Remember you're on heavy restrictions."

The feral looking boy nodded and shuffled away, leaning on the cane provided by the hospital. Crushed and rebuilt testicles threw off ones balance.

Shino headed back towards his family's estate.

Kurenai was about to walk Hinata home, but the younger girl put a hand out. "I want to go and see if Naruto is alright. I…I…I n-need to know how he…she is."

Kurenai nodded. Her own concern for the blond she'd gotten to know recently allowing her to miss the look in Hinata's eyes.

XX

(Konoha General Hospital)

Anko's entrance was something to see and she grabbed the nearest doctor. "Help her. She's suffering chakra exhaustion and had been thrown around for hours."

The doctor saw the whisker marks and started to turn away, but Anko's thrown kunai inches from her face as it quivered in the wall stopped him. He signaled for help and went about the task, Anko's eyes watching him very carefully and she made a promise to speak with Ibiki about the "help" the doctors did and didn't give her "sister".

"What happened?"

Anko turned to see Kurenai and one of her students coming up behind her.

"The old toad had her summon and she got the boss on her first try. It wouldn't have been bad, but the damn wallet gave her a test she had to pass by staying on its head until sundown."

Anko looked back a nurse hooked up an IV for fluids and another was preparing a chakra transfer to help the blond jumpstart her own.

"I'm sorry." Kurenai said.

"Don't be." Anko said with a proud grin. "She passed it and only passed out after the damn toad admitted defeat. She was on it's head for seven hours, using chakra to stay in place." Anko grinned at Kurenai. "The brats control has become awesome."

Kurenai smiled at the grin her friend had and sighed inside that Naruto would be fine, and then it dawned on her.

"Toad? Jiraiya let her sign the toad contract?"

Anko's grin doubled. "Yep. A real diamond in the rough my little nee-chan is."

Neither saw Hinata slip out the door and head off in search of a man that was responsible for this.

Kurenai and Anko watched and when the doctor gave his report she'd be up in a couple of hours they nodded.

"Hinata you can…" Kurenai looked around and blinked. "Where did Hinata go?"

XX

(Training Ground)

Jiraiya sighed as he looked on as the sun continued to sit. "Wonder what she'll do when I show her how to make the Rasengan?" he thought of what the perky blond could do.

_Minato, this child is yours and Kushina's in every way. Male or female she's yours. I promise I will kill Orochimaru for what he's done. _

He turned to see Sakura waking up, he'd decided to let her sleep a bit more as he had seen some of the things Anko had put the girl through while he'd also watched over Naruto and Bunta's bonding.

"Where's Anko-sensei and Naruto?" she asked looking around, her eyes blinking sleep from them.

Jiraiya was about to answer when he was doubled over and sinking to his knees, the silent scream coming from his mouth. His eyes landed on the blue haired, blazing Byakugan eyes of Hinata Hyuga. His pain was thanks to the juken strike to his balls.

"YOU DID THAT TO HER!" Hinata raged at the white haired man who could only make a soft keening sound as his balls were trying to make the journey north.

Sakura was on her feet at this point.

"Hinata? What the hell?" The pink haired girl said as she looked at the girl who just dropped a Sannin with one blow.

_How did she get here and attack him that quickly?_ Sakura wondered as she looked on as Hinata turned towards her.

Any thought of stepping forward was cancelled as the blazing Byakugan eyes turned towards her.

"You kissed her."

"Kissed who?" Sakura wasn't sure and then an image hit her mind and she recalled how Hinata for years had a crush on her blond teammate when she was a he.

_She couldn't…she can't mean…oh Kami!_ Sakura thought and bent backwards, her head nearly touching the ground as she barely avoided the Juken strike that would have hit her neck and would have killed her.

Hinata off balance in anger staggered past and Sakura straightened and turned.

"HEY! That would have killed me!" Sakura said.

"Stay away from Naruto!" Hinata roared and tried again, and Sakura was bobbing and weaving to avoid the dangerous attacks she'd witnessed during the preliminaries.

_If it wouldn't have been for Anko-sensei's training I'd have been dead in the first attack._ Sakura realized as she continued to evade Hinata's attacks.

_The only thing saving me right now is that she's injured still, but I can't keep this up for long, I'm worn out still from earlier._

Sakura saw a minor opening and attacked, lashing out with her foot and connecting with Hinata's hip, sending the other girl rolling.

"Hinata, stop this!" Sakura said backing away as the other girl got up and was coughing, Sakura saw blood. "I don't want to fight you."

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" Hinata yelled and came in again, and Sakura unprepared made the mistake of raising her arm to block. Hinata connected and Sakura felt pain and her right arm went numb from just above the elbow down.

Sakura back peddled and looked to see Jiraiya was still on the ground clutching his juken struck nuts.

_No help there._ She thought wondering where Anko was she leapt to a tree branch and sighed seeing Hinata was having trouble breathing.

"Hinata, please…stop this."

The girl went to one knee coughing and pulled her hand back from her mouth to see blood.

_No…I…I…must be stronger._ Hinata thought. She pushed to her feet and Sakura shook her head, her arm was useless and she didn't want to fight the already injured girl.

"Don't do this Hinata. Naruto wouldn't want her friends fighting like this." Sakura tried.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata yelled. "You don't know her. You never cared before." Hinata said, tears slipping from her eyes she straightened and Sakura saw blood trickle from the other girls' mouth.

Leaping down, but away from Hinata she looked at her. "I know. I was terrible to him and now that Naruto's a girl…I can't explain it. But seeing Naruto fight that man in the forest, something changed. And then the preliminaries…"

"I refused to see Naruto like I had before. I swear I'm not using her." Sakura said. "Something about her…it calls to me. I wish I could find the words…alls I know is I thought Sasuke was the strongest of us, but since the Chunin exams, Naruto has shown that she's the strongest one out of all of us. She keeps going and even with becoming a girl, Naruto is still Naruto in the ways that make her special."

"You kissed her!" Hinata hissed.

Sakura nodded. "I did." She acknowledged. "I could say it was the alcohol, but in truth since Naruto's transformation…I've found myself caring for her."

Hinata had heard enough. _I am not going to lose Naruto-kun to you…you hussie!_ She thought and rushed in, her hand glowing darkly.

Sakura knew she couldn't move in time, she'd left herself wide open while talking and Hinata was coming in like a valkyrie of legend.

Sakura closed her eyes. _Goodbye Naruto._ She thought, her mind showing her the kiss once more while she waited for the end.

**AN: Hinata's gone mental.**


	19. Chapter 19

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 19

The strike was stopped an inch from Sakura and Hinata growled like a feral cat as Jiraiya stood there holding her wrist. He winced as he shifted his stance as his ball protested his moving.

"Settle down." He said and saw that the Hyuga was nowhere near calm so he jabbed the nerve cluster on her neck and she slumped to the ground.

Sakura opened her eyes at hearing Jiraiya's voice. "Master Jiraiya?" Sakura said in surprise.

"What the hell set her off, and how did she end up hurt?" Jiraiya pondered.

The voice from behind had him see Kurenai and Anko appearing after a shushin, "Her family, more importantly her father beat her for giving up in the preliminary rounds. Of course being a Hyuga, they spread the word that she was hurt in the tournament and used a memory seal on her."

Jiraiya looked at the Hyuga's sensei. "Memory seals were banned twenty years ago." He said as he looked at the now unconscious girl who had slipped in through his blind spot and took him down with a single hit. _Damn I'm still channeling chakra there to heal and it still feels like I took one of Tsunade's chakra powered kicks._ He thought.

"You alright?" he asked Sakura who nodded, relieved that she would live. "What happened to set her off?" Jiraiya asked Kurenai

"She saw Naruto's condition and heard that you were responsible for it."

Jiraiya nodded now understanding the ball shot. "And why go after pinky here?"

Anko looked at her other student, Kurenai sighed. "She heard about Sakura and Naruto sharing a kiss the other night. For a long time she has focused on Naruto. Her whole image of him has helped her over the long years and constant abuse. I could nothing as her clan refused and since it's a clan matter…"

"The Hokage must remain out of it." Jiraiya said as Kurenai picked up Hinata. "To the Hokage's office. We'll document her injuries and I'll remove the seals on her." Jiraiya said after using a scanning jutsu he learned from his teammate long ago. "She's got three different seals on her and not one is the registered caged bird seal the Hyuga are allowed to use."

Kurenai with Hinata and Jiraiya left. Sakura looked at Anko.

"Sensei?"

XX

(Hospital)

Kakashi looked at the unconscious form of his student. He'd been shocked when he was summoned to the hospital by one of the nurses.

"You are her sensei on record here." The nurse had told him and Kakashi had done nothing to correct it.

He now looked at the whisker marked blond who was now a young woman and he wondered how poor of a sensei was.

_I did nothing when he…she was in pain. Both Naruto and Sakura tried to tell me, but I was worried over Sasuke._

That was another thing, his third and currently only student was still training, even when Kakashi told him to take some time to wind down.

_I've really been an ass._ Kakashi thought as he remembered his visit to Ibiki after the scuffle with Anko.

Looking at the blond he realized how much he didn't know about his stu…his former student.

_I can't really claim to be her sensei as I only taught her how to tree climb._ Kakashi thought.

He picked up the chart and looked at it. _Chakra exhaustion. Received three infusions…_

He knew most people would only need one. The fact the blond on the bed needed three told Kakashi a lot more.

"Naruto…how did you come to this?" he mussed aloud.

Distracted by his thoughts, he never noticed the door behind him open or the snakes before they wrapped around his neck and yanked him back.

Kakashi slammed into the wall and saw Anko snarling at him with a surprised looking Sakura standing in the doorway.

"I knew I smelt a rat." Anko hissed.

"Sakura, get the nurse here, I want her to check out Naruto." Anko ordered and the girl was gone.

"I-would-never…" Kakashi said his voice coming in short gasps as the snakes tightened their grip around his neck.

"You've done that or worse to her already." Anko said. "You were ordered to stay away you bastard."

Kakashi could not think of anything to say as Anko was correct, he finally muttered. "The hospital called me, I'm still listed as Naruto's sensei."

Anko's eyes narrowed and she released the snakes. "Leave." She turned as a nurse came in and Anko pointed at Naruto. "Check her over."

"We just…"

"DO IT! And no one save myself, the Hokage or Sakura are to enter his room from now on."

The nurse looked flustered. "And have your people update Naruto's file, and make sure Eboshi has been called in." Anko said. "She's Naruto's primary physician."

The nurse blinked. "The Hokage's personal…"

"DO IT OR I'LL FEED YOU TO A GIANT COBRA!" Anko snarled. She looked at Kakashi. "Don't come around her again. You know better."

Anko stepped away and Kakashi released the breath he'd held and saw the concern on Anko's face. He turned to see Sakura looking at him.

"I…"

"I think you should leave Hatake-san." Sakura said joining Anko.

Kakashi flinched as if struck. _Hatake-san. I used to be Kakashi-sensei._ He thought. Neither female looked at him, their attention was riveted on the blond on the table.

Silently Kakashi slipped from the room, realizing far too late at what he'd lost.

XX

(Training Ground)

Sasuke Uchiha growled as his leg buckled under the speed training Kakashi had left him to work on.

_Why can't I do this? That loser Lee moved far faster than this._ Sasuke thought bitterly at how he wasn't getting stronger and he was blaming Kakashi as the man had him do in his opinion useless training.

"Bastard should show me whatever I want."

"And what is it you want Sasuke-kun?" a voice said from behind a boulder.

Sasuke spun around and took up a defensive stance, a kunai appeared in his hand in a guard position.

"Whose there? Show yourself." He demanded.

He blinked at seeing who stepped out from behind the boulder. "Kabuto?" he said blinking as the glasses wearing teen smirked.

"Sorry if I startled you, I was watching you train, impressive amount of speed I must say. and your reflexes were high Chunin already."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't need to hear from a person that gave up when he had a chance to shine."

Kabuto smirked. "Tell me Sasuke, has your teacher shown you his one and only original jutsu?"

Sasuke looked at him and blinked.

"When you see Kakashi, tell him you'll need to learn something that will pierce Gara's ultimate defense. Tell him you heard a couple of Jonin mention it would be the only thing that could save your life."

Sasuke was about to voice his thoughts when Kabuto walked away. "Good luck in the tournament Sasuke-kun. I look forward to cheering you on as you become a Chunin of Konoha."

_What the hell?_ Sasuke thought as the older boy left him alone.

**XX**

(Hokage's Office)

Jiraiya sighed as Kurenai left with her student and he looked at the Hokage. "What a cluster fuck."

Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded as he looked thoughtful.

"You haven't told me how Naruto's doing in her training."

Jiraiya sighed. "Believe it or not, her chakra control is perfect and the reserves she has would put the sannin and the four Hokage's to shame." Jiraiya said ruefully. "She was on Bunta for hours. He accepted her, she's in the hospital right now with chakra exhaustion, and considering she summoned Gamabunta and had heavy training the amount of time was freakish." Jiraiya said and then muttered, "Kami help us if she develops Tsunade's strength and temper."

Hiruzen laughed. "Naruto already has a temper. Its similar to Kushina's."

Jiraiya winced.

"Now then, what else do you plan on teaching her? Anko wants to take her new team out on a mission after the finals."

Jiraiya nodded. "That would work. A training trip."

At the Hokage's look Jiraiya sighed. "I have a report to file, it slipped my mind but now with the situation as it is, it would be perfect.

The Hokage listened and he sighed putting his pipe aside. "You can't Naruto alone. Anko and Sakura will have to go with."

Jiraiya blinked. "What?"

"Naruto is still…fragile from being transformed. She's been comfortable around Kurenai, Sakura and Anko. It is the only way I will let you take Naruto."

Jiraiya scratched his chin. "Can I have it in writing?"

Hiruzen looked at him and nodded before grabbing a blank scroll and writing the order out.

After he signed it and affixed the Hokage Seal to it he passed it to Jiraiya. "Remember not until after the finals are over, and the other two must go with you." The Hokage said and Jiraiya nodded and winced at the loss of his research.

Across town at the hospital a blond teen sneezed as she rolled over and slept, her sister and teammate watching over her.

**AN: The final part of the Chunin exam takes place. And once more folks, this is Naruto and Sakura. I am not making it a harem, or adding anyone else. Stop asking. I know a it would be hot…(THWAP) and the back of my skull knows better as my girlfriend says no.**


	20. Chapter 20

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

**AN: Need to remind the people who are overly critical, if you want perfection stop being cheap bastards or bitches and buy a book for 7.99 (paperback) US currency. This is free. **

Chapter 20

Hinata Hyuga spent the remaining time up to the Third Exam thinking deeply what happened to her and what she had nearly done.

She had approached Sakura a couple days later and under the eyes of Anko and Kurenai apologized.

Both Jonin had explained to Sakura that Hinata had been under a seal.

Now as she sat in the packed stadium, next to Sakura, both wondering about Naruto as she had left the hospital that night and had vanished with Jiraiya.

"Anko-sensei was pissed." Sakura said to Hinata as she explained Naruto had left a note at their apartment as she had stopped to get Eureka as well as clothes and weapons.

Hinata was worried about Naruto facing Neji. Since the removal of the seals she moved out of her family home and in with Kurenai-sensei. Hiashi had not been pleased. Kurenai served him with restraining orders and said if he or any Hyuga approached her outside of official ninja related business they would be incarcerated, and Hiashi would be fined.

"You know Hinata, when you were under that seal…" Sakura began and the pale-eyed girl blushed at how she had behaved. "That was funny seeing you drop Jiraiya-sama with a shut to the nuts like that."

Behind them Kurenai and Anko laughed. "Aren't you two supposed to be with your students in the competitors box?" Sakura asked turning to look at the older women.

"Nah. The pervert will be with Naruto."

"And Shino asked me to stay with Hinata in case her father and the other members of the Hyuga fail to listen again."

The Hyuga clan had made one attempt after the restraining order to get to Hinata. Sadly they provided practice for Shino in his training. Kiba had laughed himself sick, and nearly pulled his surgically repaired balls.

Anko put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "She's fine. I spoke with Jiraiya this morning." _After threatening him for taking Naruto without my approval._ Anko mentally added.

The stadium was getting loud and Hinata activated her Bykugan and sighed. "Naruto is here. She is with Jiraiya-sama in the tunnel."

Sakura turned and moments later she smiled seeing Naruto arrive, her blond hair in a topknot. She was wearing a cloak that covered her body and at her side Eureka walked, the dog's eyes scanning the area.

"Where's Jiraiya?" Anko hissed.

Hinata looked around. "He shunshined to the competitors box. He's talking with Asuma-sensei."

"And no Uchiha or Hatake yet." Anko said.

"Also that sound nin is missing." Kurenai noted.

Sakura shook her head, Anko had told her about the double murder several nights ago. The sound nin was found, or his pieces were found on a roof near the south wall. The other was a Jonin, Hayate. Anko knew him and hadn't been pleased. She wondered why Kurenai didn't know this.

_Because she's been guarding Hinata._ Sakura realized.

"Looks like Genma's taking over things." Anko noted. She had just finished whispering to Kurenai what she'd missed and the red-eyed Jonin did not look happy.

Genma gave them the rules and Sakura saw Naruto ask him something. The blond didn't look pleased.

The other participants left Naruto and Neji alone with Genma.

Sakura tensed as did Hinata. this was a fight that neither girl wanted to see, as both were afraid for a certain blond.

XX

"Fate has decreed you shall lose." Neji said in his monotone voice.

"Fate? Fate's for losers and bitches." Naruto said staying in her relaxed stance. Eureka was sitting on her haunches and yawned.

"You blame Hinata for things, tell me Neji can a five year old take on and beat a trained Jonin?"

Neji was about to speak, but Naruto cut him off. "I know you, I know what happened that night. You see, I was there the night Hinata was kidnapped."

Neji frowned. "I was there the night Hiashi killed the Cloud nin. I was in the old man's office when your elders came up with the order of your father to replace your uncle."

"You lie."

Naruto snorted. "No. You see, the reason your uncle caught up with the Cloud nin was because the bastard tripped over me as I was digging through the garbage for something to eat. I was taken to the Hokage's office and sat and listened. I didn't understand everything at the time, but I've had time to go over all my memories. I'm no longer the naïve child I was when I was a boy. If anyone has a right to scream about fate it's me, but I don't. so suck it up and get over it. But until then, I'll kick your ass for what you did to Hinata. I might not know her very well, but she was always nice to me at the academy."

Neji snorted. "You know nothing."

"Are you two going to fight or debate?" Genma asked.

Naruto shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose I'll fight the stuck up bastard. Ready?"

Neji took the Gentle Fist stance and activated his Byakugan. "You will lose."

Naruto flipped out of the way of the palm strike from Neji and while in the air managed to kick him in the chin knocking him back.

Naruto kept her cloak close and spoke to Eureka. "Girl, go find Sakura-chan. I've got this."

The dog gave a bark and to the shock of many watched as the dog ran up the wall and stopped on the wall. She gave a bark seeing Sakura and ran over several people who protested it.

"That was foolish sending your partner away." Neji said.

Naruto shrugged a slender shoulder. "Maybe, but I don't need her help to beat you."

Neji attacked and Naruto managed to dodge and ducked her head. Neji's strike hit the topknot and destroyed the band holding her hair in place.

Naruto spun and sighed. Her hair was hanging loose.

_Looks like ero-sannin is right._ She mentally sighed.

Neji was on the attack, his hits missing, but Naruto could nearly taste the chakra the Hyuga prodigy was pumping out.

She used her feet to kick him back and she cocked her head to the side, her hair hiding her face.

Neji came in again and Naruto used Jiraiya's Needle Guardian jutsu and smirked as Neji yelled and leapt back, his hands bleeding from hitting the spiked hair.

Naruto sent a trio of shuriken and smirked as Neji had to reveal his defense. Jiraiya had warned him about it. The Heavenly Spin was something that would need to be handled carefully. Naruto had spent time with the toad sage and came up with ways around it. Under the cloak she made the sign and a dozen shadow clones formed.

"Get him." She ordered.

Thus far she was studying Neji. _His buttons are easy to push. His constant abuse of Hinata has given him a swelled head._ She thought.

She watched as her clones attacked and Neji destroyed them. She wasn't having them use the taijutsu Anko or Jiraiya had taught her. She wanted to see what he could do before she did that.

_I wasn't kidding about being smarter. Pervy Sage thinks that with the Kyuubi leaving it removed blocks that built up since I was little. Of course that also brought memories of the beatings._ She had woken several times in the arms of Anko crying as she remembered the beatings. _Good thing I wasn't a girl then, I bet the bastards would have raped me._

Naruto since the end of the second exam had been forced to reevaluate her life and the changes. It had been a month of crash courses and lessons as well as hard training with Jiraiya who taught her the first levels of her fathers style. And she had a style she didn't know where it came from, Jiraiya said it might have come from the fox, an instinctual style.

Naruto learned with Jiraiya that she was faster, smarter, her healing factor worked a hundred times faster.

_I lost some physical strength but my stamina's increased since then and my chakra control is perfect and my reserves are endless._ She thought as the last clone was destroyed.

She created twenty more and sent them in.

_My senses are sharper as well. _Naruto watched as one of her clones nearly got Neji and he had to use the heavenly spin again, this time destroying half the clones.

Pulling out smoke bombs she lobbed them around and used the cover to implement the next part of her plan.

XX

Neji was getting mad as the blond sent more clones and forced him to reveal his ultimate defense far too early in the tournament. The smoke he found was laced with chakra preventing him from seeing through it. _I will beat her black and blue._ He mentally snarled as a clone tagged him on the arm, he spun through it and connected with a juken strike to the clone's throat.

"You know you're lucky we're not the real Naruto." A clone said.

"Because that would have killed her." Another said.

Neji snarled and he attacked. He didn't understand why, but something about the blond angered him.

The clones used a bastardized version of the Gentle Fist as they fought him off. He was surprised they were doing so well with it and his shock became more so as a pair of hands came out of the ground and pulled him under.

The real Naruto appeared where he'd been.

"That should hold you." She said dusting off her cloak. She started walking away with the clones forming up behind her. The smoke was clearing and she thought she won.

The ground exploded and Neji was leaping into the air, the rage on his face evident.

_I think this is going to be harder than I thought._ Naruto thought as Neji descended like an avenging angel.

In the stands Hinata clasped a hand to her chest and Sakura looked worried.

In the Kage's box one was watching in concern, the other boredom until plans came to fruition. _Something about the girl. Perhaps she's related to the Kyuubi brat?_ A pair of serpent eyes watched with boredom, like so many in the arena believing the Hyuga was going to win.

**AN: The conclusion of the fight, the rest of the tournament and the start of the invasion.**


	21. Chapter 21

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 21

Naruto leapt away at the last second using a substitution jutsu with a shadow clone that took the hit that to those that noticed it would have been a killing blow.

Neji looked around, his Byakugan trying to lock onto the blond annoyance but he was unable to find her. He spun about looked at the ground, but still found nothing and increased his range. _The damn clones all have the same amount of chakra as her._ Neji mentally ranted in disbelief.

The acorn hit him in the back of the neck, the blind spot of the Byakugan. Neji spun around faster than possible and saw Naruto sitting on a branch at the exact angle that would make her invisible.

"You look mad Neji-chan." Naruto said deliberately calling Neji a girl. "Why don't you cool down and think." Naruto said and Neji barely managed to leap away as Naruto activated her final seal and the water dragon tore up a bit of the stadium as Neji kept avoiding it.

XX

In the stands Anko was hooting and hollering and Sakura looked on a moment before asking "Did you teach Naruto that sensei?"

"Hell no!" Anko said with a huge grin. "The old letch did that, why?"

Sakura watched as Naruto now on the ground was manipulating the water dragon keeping Neji on the defensive.

"On our mission to Wave, we met a missing nin that used that jutsu." Sakura said.

Anko nodded. "You can't really be surprised. Naruto loves to learn and if she's seen it you can bet that little g-string you're wearing that she's gone out to learn it."

Sakura blushed at the fact Anko knew what she was wearing, but had to admit when Naruto was a boy she would bug Kakashi to explain jutsu's to him and now with her chakra as it was Sakura bet she must have worked Jiraiya to the bone learning.

The crowd roared and she turned back to the fight to see Naruto create two more water dragons and Neji got drilled. "She's not even calling them out."

Hinata shook her head from next to the pink haired girl. "She is. Naruto-chan is mouthing them, not calling them out like most do." She said, her Byakugan following Naruto's every move, but it was getting hazy and she was having trouble, but didn't voice it as she had an idea of what Naruto was doing.

"Anko settle down." Kurenai said as her friend was getting louder in her cheering, drowning out many people around them.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Anko yelled proudly as Naruto still wearing her cloak shushined away from another attack by Neji and launched a series of kunai and shuriken.

"Clever little bitch." Anko said proundly spotting what Naruto was doing.

"Why is that sensei?" Sakura asked.

"She's got chakra strings attached to them." Kurenai said. "Even as Neji's deflecting them, he's making his area smaller as even misses are webbing him in." Kurenai said.

"But won't Neji see them with his Byakugan?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head and shut off her Byakugan. "Naruto's got the area flooded with chakra, it is difficult to see the difference."

Sakura went back to watching and noticed that Naruto was still using the cloak. "Why hasn't she dropped that?" she muttered.

"It's chakra lined. Neji can't see what she's doing under the cloak." Hinata said, and she had to admit Naruto knew about the Byakugan and its weaknesses it seemed and was utilizing them to the fullest here.

XX

On the arena floor Naruto looked calmly at Neji. "Are you finished?" she asked.

Neji snarled as he was panting. The annoying blond had forced him to use his ultimate defense had kept him on the defensive.

_This is humiliating._ Neji growled in his mind. He deactivated his Byakugan to conserve his chakra. By using the Heavenly Spin, he was consuming chakra between it and his Byakugan.

"I will destroy you." Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fate and all that bullshit." Naruto said as she took a relaxed stance. _Pervy Sage helped me perfect the Fox Fist, I just hope Neji's blind to it with all the chakra in the area._ She thought as she tapped her toe in her boot.

Neji moved, a chakra powered leap that carried him high into the air, Naruto lost him in the sun by sight, but Neji pulled on several of the chakra strings Naruto set up and she used the flash step that Jiraiya had helped her learn.

_It's not the Fourth's Hirashin, but it's the first stage._ Naruto thought as she moved in a blur as Neji impacted, and before he turned he was struck in the back of the neck by slender palm that felt way to warm.

The crowd watched as Neji Hyuga slammed to the ground and the blond girl that had been announced as Naruto Uzumaki had moved with speed far above what they could see, it was just a black and yellow blur.

Naruto meanwhile was preparing for Neji to rise but he wasn't. Genma made the count and declared Naruto the winner.

"Um…Genma-san." Naruto said. "I think I hit him too hard you might want to have the medic's check his neck over."

Genma nodded and Naruto once more shunshined away, this time reappearing in the competitor's box. She saw Jiraiya and Asuma and smiled. "Well Pervy Sage?" she asked.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya said annoyed, but he grinned. "Nicely done with the Flash Step."

"Thanks." Naruto said and saw that Sasuke wasn't in the arena.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

"The Gaara/Sasuke match has been pushed to the last match of the opening round." Was announced and Naruto gave an annoyed look at Jiraiya who shook his head as well.

"Anyone else would have been disqualified." Naruto muttered. Shikamaru who was next to Naruto grunted, and Naruto knew that the answer would have been too troublesome for him to say.

"Well Shino, you're up." Naruto said looking at the bug user.

Shino just nodded and went to the stairs. He got to the arena and waited. Kankuro called down. "I Give Up!"

Naruto saw that the fan user scowled and the red head with the gourd say something that had the boy with the make up and cat pajama shiver.

The girl with the fan, Temari floated down on her fan.

Naruto saw Shikamaru was about to forfeit and she shoved him over the rail to the arena below.

Shino gave her a look, while behind her Asuma and Kurenai stood with widened eyes. Jiraiya chuckled even as they heard the "Troublesome blond" from below.

Naruto for her part snickered as the other female blond took offense and the match began.

"Asuma-sensei." Naruto said and got the man to look at her. "You really need to motivate the sloth."

Kurenai who had come down to check on Shino giggled as she left. _Same old Naruto._ She thought as she went back and smiled as she saw Kiba and Anko watching Hinata for her, her gaze took in the position of several branch members of the Hyuga and scowled as they were exactly at the distance the restraining order said.

Taking her seat she patted Hinata and Sakura on the shoulder.

"How is Naruto?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Aggravated that your former third teammate hasn't shown up and has been given leeway." Kurenai said to which Anko snorted. "Anyone else would be tossed out of the tournament. Hell if Naruto had been late five to one says they would be calling for her headband."

Anko looked at where the council sat, then where the Hokage was above them with the Kazekage. She felt something in her gut when she saw the veil covered kage of Suna, and it was a feeling she didn't like.

XX

Naruto knew she didn't reveal much against Neji, but her real battle was against the red head, Gaara. Jiraiya had told her about him holding the one tailed sand demon Shukaku.

Naruto had absorbed everything Jiraiya taught her after they left and she had plans for the sand demon.

_I know that Sasuke is no match for Gaara._ She thought. _It might be a good thing if he doesn't show up._ She thought.

She paid very little attention to the fight that was taking place. Shikamaru was pissing off the Suna kunoichi with his attitude.

She sighed when after a twenty minute fight and it looked like Shikamaru had actually won, the Nara heir gave up.

Naruto palmed her face, while Asuma chuckled. He had explained Shikamaru's thinking pose when Jiraiya mistook his hands as a new sign.

"He could have won." She said.

Shino shook his head. "When has Shikamaru put effort into anything."

Naruto blinked, as this was the most she'd ever heard the Aburami say in all the years she'd known him. Then she thought about what he said and nodded. "You're right. Everything for him is just too Troublesome and victory with effort would be the same thing."

Genma announced that the Uchiha had five more minutes and the crowd was getting restless.

"This is utter bullshit." Naruto said.

Shino nodded.

Genma looked at a pocket watch. "The time has expired and Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified, winner via forfeit, Gaara!"

Boos filled the air as the civilians weren't happy. The ninja gave polite applause, they didn't blame Gaara.

In the Hokage's box the Kazekage had tried asking for more time. "I want my son to earn his position." He said as an excuse.

"Be that as it may, with Sasuke proving unreliable he will not be advancing as a Chunin. And to hold back everyone else because of an unstable and unreliable Genin would be an insult to everyone here." Hiruzen said.

The Kazekage nodded after a moment of silence.

On the arena floor Genma called for Naruto Uzumaki as she was about to face Gaara.

"Good luck kiddo." Jiraiya said.

The blond nodded. "Pervy Sage…"

Jiraiya smirked and Naruto vanished with a leaf shunshin. Asuma blinked. "Just what have you been teaching Naruto?"

Jiraiya laughed outright. "You'd be surprised what she hasn't learned would be the shorter list."

Shino was quiet and Shikamaru let out a light snore. It had been too troublesome for him to head to the stands after his match so he'd stayed with the others.

Temari from her position felt sorry for the blond girl. _She doesn't stand a chance against Gaara. I just wonder what team she was on, I don't remember her until the end of the second exam._ The fan user thought as the blond stood across from Gaara.

Genma was giving them their last minute instructions. There was tension in the air, and it wasn't from the competitors on the floor.

**AN: Semi-finals start. Where is the Uchiha and does anyone really care? There are those who are demanding I alternate stories. (sigh) I gave everyone a chance to vote. Yes HSSS came in at number six. Since I am not done with my other works I'm posting this one as a holder. **

**My dad is getting better very slowly. We had a setback with his balance and speech, doctor thinks he had a micro-stroke again. I don't get it other than a once proud strong man is now in need of help with things.**


	22. Chapter 22

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

**AN: Thank you to all those who spotted the spineless jellyfish Sweepa Boy who copied my first chapter and claimed it as his own. What a loser. I sent a note to administration, at the time of this nothing has been done. Where is justice when needed? They get rid of good stories (VFSNAKE's comes to mind) for BS reasons and allow thieves to remain unpunished.**

Chapter 22

"We are to begin this semi-final round between Gaara Sabuku of Suna and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." Genma stated, his arm was raised and on its way down to signal the beginning of the fight when there was an explosion of air and leaves signaling a shunshin.

"Yo." Kakashi said standing back to back with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Your student was disqualified for failure to show up on time." Genma said and Kakashi blinked.

Sasuke was more vocal than his sensei. "You can't do that. I am an Uchiha. The council…."

"Has no say in this boy." Genma said chewing on his senbon needle. "Now get the hell out of the arena as there are those here that actually want to take their ninja careers serious."

Kakashi was looking at the cloak wearing Naruto who was giving him a flat look that had the silver haired Jonin pondering many things, but he also remembered his last meeting with the blonds new sensei.

"Get the hell out of here loser, no one wants you here." Sasuke said turning to Naruto. "Proctor, I demand that I have my match against the Suna nin."

XX

In the Kage's booth the Kazekage was also trying to speak up about having the "Last" Uchiha participate in the exam finals.

"Now my old friend, wouldn't it be more advantageous to have the Uchiha compete. Many wealthy clients have come to see him after all." The Kazekage said in a manner that had the Hokage's teeth on edge.

"And how is rewarding someone who can't even make it on time making a favorable impression on clients?" The Hokage said lighting his pipe. "Nor is it fair to those who made it on time."

The Kazekage grit his teeth.

XX

"You arrogant little prick." Genma said as he strode forward and found his path blocked by Kakashi. "You really don't want to do what your thinking." Kakashi said and wished his student would keep his mouth shut. During the last several minutes Sasuke had insulted Naruto, Gaara and Genma and Kakashi Hatake thought that his ties to the Uchiha through Obito were being burned by the boy behind him.

"Kakashi, if you don't control your student, he not only will never see Chunin, but his mouth will write checks his body can't cash."

Kakashi swallowed as he knew Genma was usually laid back and for him to be mad showed how much his student had angered him with his words and actions.

"Sasuke." He said.

The dark haired avenger was sneering at Naruto, believing that he was going to get his way as he always had.

"Let's go."

It took a moment for the words to register. "WHAT!" Sasuke's voice carried across the arena to all the people watching.

"We're leaving." Kakashi said. He turned to walk away. "Good luck Naruto." He said pausing to look over his shoulder.

Naruto was about to respond when Sasuke attacked her.

Left and right blows, but the cloak wearing blond dodged them all and lashed out with a sidekick that sent Sasuke skidding back several feet.

Unfortunately those feet brought him right in front of Gaara.

Sasuke, arrogant as always ignored Gaara, believing his name alone would protect him. That was his last thought before he was engulfed in sand up to his neck.

"Gaara!" Genma said in his command voice. "Release him or you will be disqualified."

Gaara's shadowed gaze looked at Genma. "Mother wants his blood."

"Gaara-san."

The dark eyes of the red head turned towards the blond that was to be his opponent. "Truthfully I could careless what happens to that emo-bastard, but I do care that it would mess with our fight."

Naruto under her cloak crossed her arms. "Unlike him I don't like being handed victories."

Gaara's eyes were twitching as inside his mind he was being howled at.

"Besides, your mother's a transvestite and likes to play with children." Naruto said.

The sand released Sasuke by flinging him across the arena and into a wall, leaving a small crater.

Genma and Kakashi barely moved as tendrils of sand were rushing at Naruto who stood calmly, a small smile on her face.

Genma knew he had two choices, he could disqualify the red head and award Naruto the match, which he had the sinking feeling would draw the blonds attention to him, and would more than likely have Anko after him or he could start the match.

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Gaara of the Desert…FIGHT!" he yelled and leapt away.

Kakashi blinked and was steamrolled by a wave of sand.

XX

Naruto actually laughed as she leapt away, the sand tentacles turned into spears and slammed into the spot she'd been moments ago.

_Jiraiya-san was right. Pissing people off throws them off their game._ She thought as she landed against the wall and used it as a springboard and leapt high into the air, her cloak billowing all around her.

_How do you like this?_

Naruto's hands were a blur as she finished the jutsu.

"AREA JUTSU! MONSOON!"

The arena was being drenched as a localized monsoon hit the arena floor. Naruto nearly laughed as she used her cloak which was chakra loaded to stay dry as she watched Gaara looking like drowned rat. She noticed the sand slipping from his body taking away his sand armor. The gourd on his back was dissolving rapidly under the tropical drenching. Naruto sent a mental thanks to her mentor as she landed with a splash.

"What have you done?" Gaara asked looking around.

"Made your precious sand useless." Naruto said. "Let's see how tough you are without it."

She rushed forward, each step splashing as she closed in, her blue eyes seeing Gaara's widen in fear as he tried to summon his sand to aide him, but the torrential rain made it impossible.

Naruto's slender hand connected and Gaara went skipping across the now ankle deep in water arena floor.

XX

Kakashi groaned as he pushed up and blinked at the amount of rain coming down. He brushed his soaked bangs aside and could feel the chakra in the air. _This is a chakra storm. I'll fix it._ He thought as he gathered his chakra and used it to dispel the storm. _I wonder who would summon a storm like that during the exam? Its not really fair to the Genin._

His task done he smiled as the clouds dissolved and the sun peaked down on the arena once more.

XX

Naruto blinked as the rain stopped and she looked around pulling her hood off. "What the fuck?"

She saw a drenched Kakashi standing up and scowled putting the numbers together quickly. _That BASTARD!_

Refocusing on the task at hand she went at Gaara knowing that if he got a chance to recover it would be a very hard battle. Already the water was evaporating without the storm to sustain it.

Naruto came in and used the bicycle flying kick to batter Gaara into the wall, cracking it.

"Fight back!" Naruto growled.

After a few more hits Gaara slumped and Naruto realized he didn't know how to fight. _He's always had his sand._ She thought.

She looked at Genma who was soaked then to see the man glaring at Kakashi.

"Genma-san." Naruto said remembering the lessons in respect Jiraiya and Kurenai had taught her to make her a better kunoichi. _Not like I was proper with anything when I was a boy._

The proctor approached. "He's done." She said gesturing at Gaara who was curled into a ball, it was a posture Naruto recalled from her youth and the beatings at the hands of the villagers.

"Gaara?" Genma asked.

The haunted look in the sand Genin's eyes had Naruto back up to give him room.

Naruto heard a sound and turned to see Sasuke approaching and his hand was ablaze with what looked like lightening.

"I'LL SHOW YOU TO RESPECT ME!" The Uchiha howled rushing towards the blond.

XX

Kakashi watched in shock as Sasuke was using the Chidori, the move he spent nearly the whole month preparing him for to attack a fellow leaf ninja.

_What have I done?_ He thought as Sasuke got closer.

**AN: The match isn't over, as it hasn't been called. And what a bastard Kakashi is, destroying Naruto's jutsu in his ignorance. And Sasuke sticking his nose where its not wanted. Tune in next time for more.**


	23. Chapter 23

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 23

The sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air of the stadium and many people gasped at what they were witnessing.

Thankfully not everyone was frozen. As Sasuke reached Naruto, his arm coming forward to strike the blond two people intervened.

The first was Genma, the Jonin proctor of the exam. He grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck.

The second was Jiraiya, who appeared before his student grabbed Sasuke's wrist, and with a flick snapped the boy's wrist.

Before Sasuke could scream, Genma had him slammed to the ground and immobilized. "You stupid little shit." The Jonin snarled.

"Stay where you are Hatake." Jiraiya ordered as Kakashi made a move towards his students.

"Is Naruto okay?" he asked.

"What do you care?" Jiraiya hissed. "You taught a mentally unstable Genin an A-rank assassination jutsu."

"Please, is she okay?" he asked again, fear creeping up his spine at the thought of what Anko would do to him if harm had come to the blond as a result of his actions. Kakashi would admit to himself that he didn't understand what had happened to the blond. He knew Naruto went from being a boy to a girl, but with the restraining order by the Hokage on Anko's request he had no clue about the other two members of his former Genin team.

"Let me go." Sasuke said into the dirt. Genma pushed down. "Stay quiet you idiot." Genma made a motion, and a pair of Anbu appeared. "Take Sasuke Uchiha to the holding cell for attacking a fellow leaf ninja."

The masked Anbu moved forward and Sasuke struggled. "Let me go! Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah." The first Anbu said.

"An idiot that made Konoha look bad." The second one said as they bound his arms behind his back with chakra suppression cuffs and wire to bind his fingers.

They vanished in a leaf shunshin.

Muttering could be heard from the stands. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi. "You are an idiot." He said and motioned for him to walk ahead of him. "We'll meet with the Hokage after this is all over and done."

Kakashi blinked his lone eye at this. He knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't figure out why, he knew it had to deal with Sasuke but wasn't sure for what.

Naruto looked at Genma, she had yet to move since Sasuke went to attack her. Her blue eyes were on Gaara who was still in a fetal position. She'd never seen someone so broken before, even herself having come close when she was turned from a boy to a girl.

"He's never fought without his sand before." She muttered again. _Are all jinchuriki's treated this bad? I was lucky Jiji did what he could for me._ She thought. The water was now just above her toes, the water was evaporating without chakra to maintain it. She knew it wouldn't be long before the sand would be accessible to Gaara.

"GAARA IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE." Genma's amplified voice carried all over the arena. "THE WINNER OF THE MATCH…NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

A mixture of cheers answered this, many were still in shock over what they had witnessed with the Uchiha. Naruto looked up to see Anko cheering for her loudly, along with Sakura, Hinata and a few others. Naruto spotted Kiba seated with his sister and mother cheering her on and nodded to Tsume.

Naruto knew this match was tainted thanks to the Uchiha's actions and wondered what would happen next round.

XX

Behind his veil Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage was gritting his teeth. Gaara had been defeated by a slip of a girl and his weaknesses exposed for all to see. He motioned for his assistant and whispered in his ear.

"_Send a squad to retrieve the Uchiha, and call off the attack. Jiraiya is here and we don't have the manpower without Gaara."_

The masked nin nodded and shunshined away.

"I am sorry to see your son defeated like that." The Hokage said to him. Orochimaru bit his tongue and instead of sating what he wanted he said. "Yes, it is a shame. I was not aware of his lack of training." He said in a sad sounding voice.

The Hokage gave him a look but said nothing. Below the next match was taking place as Temari was facing Shino.

Orochimaru wanted to get out of Konoha before anything else could go wrong. _At least the Kyuubi child isn't here._ He thought unaware that the Naruto he had seen was the result of his seal upon another.

XX

Shino's kikai bugs were being blown away by Temari's fan attacks, but she wasn't noticing the group that circled around behind her along the arena wall.

When she did notice was when one of the bugs crawled across her face and she screamed rather loudly even as they swarmed her back and drained away her chakra.

Shino was given the win and Genma called for an intermission to allow the competitors to rest for fifteen minutes.

Temari was quickly escorted out by her sensei who was talking to her rapidly.

XX

Sakura found Naruto sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and eyes closed meditating. Jiraiya saw her and motioned for her to be quiet. Unfortunately Anko didn't see and stormed in.

"Damn brat you just full of all kinds of whoop ass."

Jiraiya sighed as the exercise was ruined for now and Naruto opened her eyes to see Sakura, Anko there.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" the blond asked with a very foxy grin.

Anko's answer was to bop Jiraiya on the head. "What's the bid idea of sneaking away with my little sister? Do you know what I went through?"

The Toad Sannin looked at her while rubbing the top of his head wondering if she'd gotten lessons from Tsunade.

"She's fine. I brought her back stronger than before and…"

"A stupid note saying took Naruto be back in time for exams is not my idea of informing me or even asking my opinion."

A bark cut off anything Jiraiya would have said as Eureka rushed up and gave Naruto's face a lick getting a giggle from the girl.

Sakura looked Naruto over and could see a well toned stomach now and she had to almost physically stop herself from licking her lips and drooling.

"So the pervert taught you a lot then?" Anko asked.

"Yeah. He was surprisingly a good teacher." Naruto said and giggled at Jiraiya's affronted look.

"Hinata's sitting with us." Sakura said.

"How is she doing?" Naruto asked having heard about the seals placed on the lavender eyed girl.

"Doing better, but she's concerned for you."

A whistle drew their attention and they saw Kiba using his cane with his mother. "Tsume-sama." Naruto said.

"What's this sama crap girlie. You know better." The head of the Inuzuka clan said. Eureka barked in greeting.

Tsume turned and cuffed Kiba along the back of the head. "Don't you have something to say?"

Kiba rubbed his head and looked around. "What? In front of all these people?" which got him another smack to the back of the head.

"You did it in front of everyone so you can apologize in front of everyone." Tsume said with a growl.

"Naruto…I'm…" Kiba paused and looked at his mother who gave him a nod. "I'm sorry for my actions a month ago during the preliminary round."

Naruto just looked at him.

"I know what I did was wrong…"

Naruto remained quiet then looked at Tsume for a moment then back to Naruto. "I guess I can accept, I did after all get even destroying your nuts."

Kiba winced at this reminder. Then asked the question that he'd been thinking of since his mother and sister informed him of Naruto's change. "Why do you still use your old name, why not Naruko or something else?"

Naruto sighed. "Because its MY name. I may have switched gender and act a bit different now because of it, but at heart I am still Naruto Uzumaki, and I refuse the last thing that is mine."

Kiba blinked at this.

"So brat, you looking to win this thing?" Anko asked. "You have the bug user left."

Naruto shrugged. "I'll do my best."

"Best? You beat that Gaara guy like he was an academy student." Kiba said while Sakura was looking at the blond with concern.

"I thought I'd have to fight Sasuke, but the asshole can't even show up on time." Sakura put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

"I'm worried about you, but also…very happy you're doing so well." Sakura said. "I was really worried when you had to face Gaara, but when you performed that area jutsu…"

"That was cool." Kiba said. "But why did you dispel it so quickly?"

"I didn't." Naruto said. At Kiba's look it was Anko who explained with some venom in her voice.

"It was that dumb ass Kakashi."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Hatake dispelled the jutsu. He hadn't been paying attention and when it came up he thought someone outside of the exam set it up." Jiraiya said with a hint of disapproval.

Sakura looked at the blond and was worried not because of the upcoming fight, but the reactions she heard.

Kiba of course had to ruin the peace with "So, Naruto your smoking hot."

The blond blinked. "Um…thanks."

"Would you like to go out to dinner when this is done?" Kiba asked and Sakura's fist sent him several feet away. His mother shook her head as she watched the pink haired girl hug the blond and Anko was laughing her ass off while Jiraiya was scribbling in his notebook talking under his breath about "This will be gold. Kunoichi Gone Wild."

Tsume sighed and went to gather her son and speak with him again about adding the mental filter that would save him numerous beatings down the road.

XX

Hinata wanted to see Naruto, but her sensei thought she needed to show support to her teammate. Shino was sitting under a tree and meditating with his bugs forming a small swarm around him. He was thinking of his final opponent and logic had him confused. His bugs told him that Naruto had changed in more ways than one. All he knew about the blond had been thrown out the window since the preliminary exam when he…

_No, she. Naruto is female now. Ever since that change every piece of data collected before became obsolete._ Shino thought as he looked up at his approaching sensei and his female teammate. He hadn't had time to think about her reactions to the new Naruto, nor had he thought about her much of all as he'd been using the month to train with his father. Now he knew he should have taken the time to check his information.

"Sensei…Lady Hinata." he said in his monotone voice. "Looks like a Konoha final."

"Yes." Kurenai said. "You are well Shino?" Kurenai asked as she gave him a once over.

"Are you well Lady Hinata?" Shino asked avoiding his sensei's question.

She jumped a bit. "I-I am fine Shino. Thank you for your concern, but you shouldn't worry about me. You have a match to prepare for still."

Shino said nothing as he looked at his sensei. "Any advise?"

"You already know not to underestimate Naruto Uzumaki. She is not the same as she was when you were in the academy." Kurenai said. The gender bending obviously unsaid.

Shino nodded and even as the crowd returned he felt a bit of unease at the upcoming fight.

He saw a hint of blond, and his eyes went to where Naruto was being hugged by his pink haired teammate. He looked at Hinata and saw her eyes were down and the brief team meeting left him with more questions that he didn't have answers to. but for now he would do the best he could. It was all he could do.

**AN: The final fight of the tournament next chapter and Orochimaru's plans go further awry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 24

(Chunin Exam Stadium)

Shino looked at Naruto. His head cocked to the side and behind his shades his eyes were studying the blond girl and he had to admit, Naruto as a girl was the polar opposite of what she had been like as a boy.

Where the male Naruto had been loud, the girl was quiet. Where the male Naruto had been brash and would rush in, the female would be quiet and study her opponent as it showed in her match against Gaara.

"Stare hard enough Shino and you'll give me a complex." Naruto said crossing her arms under her cloak.

"I'm trying to figure you out Naruto." Shino said.

"Yeah? When you do, let me know because I'm still trying to figure myself out." Naruto said with a teasing grin.

Shino swallowed and dipped his face lower in the raised collar of his jacket. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but this new Naruto had gained his attention, not only in her behavior, but his father laughed when he admitted to him that he found her attractive.

"Let's have a good fight okay?" Naruto said to him. Shino nodded. Genma had been giving them their instructions and finally ordered the fight to begin.

From Shino's sleeves rushed thousands of kikai bugs. Naruto shook her head and dropped several smoke bombs. Shino's first few bugs hit the smoke and fell to the ground.

"Pesticide." The Aburame heir said.

"Its not lethal. They'll be fine in an hour. It's a paralyzing agent." Naruto said as she sent a hail of shuriken at Shino who leapt away and recalled his insects to him. he noticed how Naruto kept the smoke around her, giving her a shield against his insects. He also knew he couldn't get close without becoming ill either as a side effect of his family being living hives.

Shino dodged and then picked up several shuriken that Naruto had thrown and sent them back at the blond.

He watched as she wasted little movement in dodging and it told Shino that the blonds training had been stepped up drastically to fix the mistakes from the academy that he'd noted when she had been a he.

He was forced to move as several more smoke bombs hit the ground. Shino couldn't chance them being regular smoke or the poisonous smoke.

He still had a few of Naruto's wasted shuriken to use, but he knew he had to be careful.

"It's a waiting game." Shino said.

Naruto shrugged. "I've gotten used to it thanks to my big sister Anko and Ero-Sannin." Naruto started to move and Shino watched as the blond girl dove into the fresh smoke as the first cloud was beginning to disperse.

_(My kikai won't be able to latch onto her. She'll have the insecticide on her skin from being in the cloud.)_ Shino thought.

_(Looks like my only option will be close quarter combat.)_

He began to advance, but leapt away as four Naruto's erupted from the smoke cloud.

_(Shadow clones.)_ Shino thought and sent his bugs at them. Forming them into a spear as they sped closer and popped the first clone.

Shino realized his attention had been drawn as Naruto dove out of the cloud and sent more shuriken at him.

While the blond was in the air and he was busy dodging, his eyes spotted her performing several seals and it soon began to rain.

"You've secured the area so I can't use my bugs." Shino said and he had to admit, this Naruto was making it very hard not to like her as she proved to actually be thinking ahead.

Naruto landed with a splash and gave him a grin. "What can I say? I did study on everyone I could face in this tournament and I actually remembered a nature show I watched where insects that I'd seen you clan raise and water don't mix."

"The area affecting jutsu is impressive." Shino said before he lunged towards the blond.

The splashes were the only sound heard as Naruto ducked under or evaded Shino's blows. This caused the Aburame heir to leap back and wonder what the blond had in mind.

He looked at her, her hair was plastered and the cloak…

_)Wait, her cloak looks impervious…)_ Shino thought as he blinked behind his shades and avoided a leaping sidekick from Naruto.

She landed with a splash, and the water didn't seem to slow her down as she spun on her hands, first with a leg sweep and then she was in motion doing a handstand and spinning around, her legs lashing out quickly.

"What style is this?" Shino questioned aloud.

Naruto spun and connected with a rising uppercut that connected with Shino's chin and he flew through the air and landed with a hard splash.

"You like? Ero-sannin taught it to me." She rushed towards him and Shino did a back roll to his feet and tried to block, but Naruto started to weave and he saw it was part of that strange style she was using.

He managed to block a lot of the hits, but then he missed it as Naruto spun and thrust her fist at him and he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut by a mule as he went flying backwards.

_(I know she didn't hit me…what was that?)_ He thought and knew he didn't have the chakra to stop the rain, he was currently piecing together scenarios that were left open to him and realized that with the current conditions he had no other choice.

"Proctor…I yield." Shino called out and Naruto's fist stopped an inch from where it would have connected with and most likely broken his nose.

"You're giving up?" Naruto asked looking around her fist.

Shino nodded and watched as the blond pouted. "Why?"

"Under these conditions I have no alternative means of attack and in the next five minutes with your new taijutsu style I would have been defeated." Shino said.

"Spoilsport." Naruto pouted and cancelled the monsoon. Shino blinked at how easy it seemed to her. "You must have large chakra reserves." He muttered.

Naruto grinned and opened her cloak and cupped her breasts. "Why Shino, how kind of you to notice."

Shino proved at that moment he was male as he exploded backwards, propelled by the twinjets of blood from his nose.

"WINNER: NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Genma's voice cried out and the arena came alive.

The blond pouted a bit then raised her arm and waived, not to the crowd but to Anko who she could hear over the crowd and to those who mattered to her. Sakura, Hinata, Tsume, Jiraiya.

Naruto smiled as Eureka had rushed to the arena floor and barked as she bounced around her, cheering in glee at her companion's victory.

Naruto's gaze went to the Kage box and saw the Hokage looking at her. the old man gave her a soft smile while clapping and he nodded his head.

She understood the message.

"Job well done."

XX

"Surprising end there." Hiruzen said looking at the Kazekage.

The veil wearing kage was silent for a bit. "I admit it is surprising." The Kazekage said, his voice nearly a hiss.

"I must be going. I have been away from Suna long enough." The Kazekage stood.

"You don't want to wait around for the promotion recommendations?" Hiruzen asked.

"No. send them by courier." Hiruzen watched the Kazekage go and shook his head. "Ibiki."

The man stepped from the shadows. "Report."

"The Suna and Oto representatives pulled out of Konoha before the beginning of the final round. We intercepted a courier that had the message to abort."

Hiruzen nodded. "It seems my former student changed his mind with the death of Gaara."

Jiraiya's spy network had been hard at work since the events in the forest and Konoha was ready for the invasion.

"What should we do milord?" Ibiki asked.

The Hokage looked at the arena and smiled. "For now, keep an eye on things in Suna."

"And the girl?"

The Hokage looked at the Head of his Anbu and Interrogation departments. "You can be the one to talk with Anko."

Ibiki's face fell.

"I wish you the best of luck." The Hokage said with a grin and Ibiki wanted to say the words that came to mind, but he bowed his head knowing that those were words one didn't say to one's leader.

XX

Naruto wasn't sure who reached her first Anko or Sakura.

The squeeze of being hugged by both while they shouted about all they'd seen.

Anko released him and this allowed Sakura to readjust her own grip and Naruto found she didn't mind as she leaned into Sakura's strong grip while Anko was crowing about how her little sister won the whole damn exam.

The blue-eyed blond found her gaze going to the council box and the discussion going on there.

Sakura felt her tense. "What's wrong?"

"The council. They won't let me advance." Naruto said, her bangs covering her eyes with shadow as she looked down.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked and looked to see the heated discussion taking place in the council's box.

Anko gave a growl. "They can't deny you advancement, you showed qualities looked for in a Chunin. They don't pass you they better have a damn god reason."

The Snake mistress hissed like one of her serpents and narrowed her eyes at the "honorable" councilors of Konoha.

"Don't worry about it brat." Jiraiya said. Hinata and Kiba were over by Shino consoling him in his loss and they were the only one's on the field other than Naruto and those important to him. "The old man will put them in their place."

"You think so Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked not looking up. "They've gotten away with so much over the years."

"Trust the old man kid." Jiraiya's own gaze on the council didn't assure the blond girl.

The Hokage stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Honored guests and friends." The Hokage's voice carried to all points of the stadium.

"This years Chunin exam has come to an end and congratulations to Naruto for winning. Promotions will be handed out later tonight in a private ceremony."

There was some muttering as the crowd wanted to be part of this but it was something private that the Hokage refused to let just anyone in.

He wrapped up his speech thanking the crowd and informing everyone that the next Chunin exam would take place in another year.

"He's pissed." Jiraiya said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

The Toad sage said nothing, he had an idea, but his apprentice didn't need to worry about it right now.

Sakura dragged Naruto along and Anko followed, both promising Naruto ramen and that helped cheer the blond up somewhat.

Jiraiya's eyes met those of his former teacher and they shared a nod.

_)Hell is coming.)_ Jiraiya thought and the excitement of the Chunin exams was about to give way to something far more dangerous.

_(I just hope the brat is ready for what's coming.)_ The Sannin thought as he looked over his shoulder.

_(And I pity anyone that tries to harm her. Her pink haired friend hits like Tsunade.)_ He felt a twinge. (_Not to mention that little Hyuga girl.)_

Jiraiya didn't even want to think of his talk with Anko. (_I hate snakes.)_ He thought as he remembered her threat to him and knew his talk with her later wasn't going to be pleasant.

**AN: Well the exam is over, Orochimaru has slipped away and Naruto has won the tournament. What next will get in the way of everyone's favorite blond? Find out next time with more He Said, She Said.**


	25. Chapter 25

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 25

"When did it happen?"

Naruto was standing before the Hokage at the hospital. It was an hour after her victory and she looked at the sheet covered body of the red headed boy she'd fought only hours ago.

"During the intermission. Anbu found his body outside the walls. A mixture of poisons and seals on his body along with the decapitation which we believe was the killing blow." Hiruzen said sadly. He had Anko bring the blond to him and told him what had happened when she had asked where the Suna nin were staying so she could check on the sand user.

There was sadness in Naruto's eyes that stabbed the Hokage worse than any blade, "Jiji he was so scared and alone. When I fought him…he wasn't even trained. Without his sand…" Naruto's blue eyes looked back at the room. "Have his teammates and sensei been informed?"

The Hokage sighed. "They left, which means they know what's already happened to the boy."

"Gaara." Naruto said.

"What?"

"His name is Gaara." She looked at the Hokage. "And before Orochimaru fucked with me, I could have been him."

The Hokage had nothing to say to this.

"What now Jiji?" Naruto asked, her elation at winning the tournament dampened with the death of someone she wanted to know.

"We continue living, each day to it's fullest." The Hokage said putting a wrinkled hand on the young blonds tanned shoulder.

"You have a ceremony to get ready for." The Hokage said after several minutes of quiet. "Come to my office at seven tonight."

Naruto nodded and followed the Hokage out. She looked back at the morgue. "Goodbye Gaara. I think we could have been friends. I hope you find peace and happiness in Kami's embrace."

Naruto exited the morgue and the Hokage sighed. _(For one so young to understand so much. You are growing into a fine person, one I am happy to know.)_

XX

(Anko's Apartment)

Sakura laughed at the face her blond teammate was making. "Not happening."

"Bu Naruto." Sakura tried again.

"No." Naruto had returned to find Sakura there with a battle dress.

"Its even got orange." Sakura tried.

"I don't care if it came with a lifetime supply of ramen. I'll wear a dress on a date if I have to. But I will not do it outside of that." Naruto crossed her arms under her breasts. She had removed her mesh top and was wearing a sports bra.

"But it's a ceremony." Sakura tried. She looked at Anko who raised an eyebrow. "You sister wears a skirt!" she tried after looking at Anko for a moment. "Kurenai-sensei wears a battle dress."

"And I'm happy for them. Listen Sakura, I appreciate it. I really do. But I'm not a dress person."

Sakura sighed and looked at Anko for help, but the snake mistress shook her head indicating she didn't want anything to do with this discussion.

"Naruto it's a ceremony. You need to dress nice. You only get promoted to Chunin once."

"Sakura, if I so chose I can show up and get my Chunin vest butt naked."

Sakura's mind shot off in many directions with that statement.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked seeing the glazed look.

Anko was laughing. "I think she likes that idea brat."

Naruto narrowed her eyes at the older girl he considered a sibling then turned to look at Sakura.

Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged Sakura into her room ignoring Anko's call of "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Naruto slammed the door. "That leaves me a long list of things I can."

Anko blinked. "Damn. She's right."

Eureka on the couch gave a wheezing laugh getting Anko's attention. "Shut up furball. And get the fuck off my couch!"

XX

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said and the pink haired girl finally blinked. "What?"

Naruto grinned. "You were picturing me naked."

"I was not." Sakura said, trying to fight her blush.

"Were so. You want to kiss me. You want to…" Naruto's taunting was cut off as Sakura leaned in and kissed her.

The blonds slender hands went to Sakura's waist and pulled her closer.

Naruto was getting lost in the kiss when she felt Sakura's hands slipping under her sports bra.

"Sakura-chan." She said pulling back from the kiss, her voice was a bit rough.

Sakura blinked and realized where her hands were and she pulled them away with a speed that would have made an elite Jonin proud.

"I've gotta go." Sakura was out the door before Naruto could speak. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked up when Eureka slipped in.

"Hey girl." Naruto said scratching her companion behind the ears as she climbed up onto the bed. "I'll never understand girls, and I am one now."

Eureka gave the whisker marked blond a look before licking her cheek.

"Thanks."

XX

(Steets)

Sakura was mortified.

_(Why did I do that?)_ she thought. _(I mean, I've been interested in Naruto ever since he became a she.)_ Sakura had been confused about her blond teammate ever since the blonds transformation and Sakura knew that she was attracted to her.

_(But she's got so much going on. She doesn't need me messing around with her.)_

_**Cha! Are you stupid?**_ Inner Sakura howled. _**Get back there and get some. Naruto's been interested in us for years and now…man that kiss.**_ Inner Sakura seemed to be remembering the kiss and where Sakura's hands had ended up.

_(It doesn't matter. Naruto made Chunin. We won't be around one another as often.)_ Sakura reasoned.

_**Bullshit! That's a lame excuse. Fuck, we might as well let Hinata have him if your going to be such a pussy.**_ Inner Sakura snarked.

Sakura frowned. Hinata did want Naruto, and it didn't seem to bother the Hyuga Heiress that the blond she had been crushing on went from male to female.

_**And lets not forget flower girl.**_ Inner Sakura said in a certain tone that had Sakura clenching her fist as images of the dancing they did during the month between the finals and the preliminary's.

_**But maybe you're right. I'm sure Ino and Hinata will enjoy teaching Naruto about being a woman in all ways.**_ Inner Sakura fired off.

Sakura spun on her heel and stormed back towards Anko's apartment.

She opened the door without knocking and stormed back to the blonds room. Anko who was sitting her favorite chair with ice cream cup blinked. "HEY! THERE IS A THING CALLED KNOCKING!"

Sakura didn't respond as she opened and closed the door to Naruto's room with a slam.

Anko shook her head. "Teenagers. So the drama." She licked her spoon and saw she still had some ice cream. "Ah, cookie dough, what would I do without you?"

XX

Naruto who was stretched out next to Eureka lifted her head when her bedroom door banged open.

Eureka with a keen survival sense left her spot on the bed as Sakura slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Sak…"

Naruto was pulled up by her bra and Sakura once more slammed her mouth onto Naruto's.

It was demanding, it was filled with passion, and it was a statement of claim.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and flipped her over so she landed on the bed. Neither stopped kissing for a bit and when they did separate, they were gasping for air.

"What brought this on?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's emerald eyes looked into the blonds blue eyes. "I made a choice. I was on my way home and it hit me…I don't…I couldn't stand seeing you with anyone else."

"Is this that possessive thing?" Naruto asked.

"A bit. But in the last month…(sigh) You've been driving me crazy. It took an argument with myself to see that I…" Naruto covered Sakura's lips with a slender finger. "Don't. You're being competitive." Naruto said seeing the look in Sakura's eyes. "You got the same way when you and Ino fought over Sasuke."

Sakura saw the pain in the blonds eyes and she remembered what Anko said to her that night they went to Enchanted.

"Give me time Sakura." Naruto said softly. She looked down at the pink haired girl. "I'm still figuring myself out."

Naruto slipped from the bed leaving Sakura to lay there and think some more.

**AN: The ceremony next chapter. Yes, I killed Gara off screen. Deal with it. Jiraiya is going to look for Tsunade and he's taking our favorite blond with him. Sakura is making her move, but she won't be the only one. And no, Naruto will not be dating any of the male teammates. Mentally he freaks out. And the voices in my head yell worse than fans at a basketball game.**


	26. Chapter 26

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 26

Anko looked at the messenger. "And this came from the Hokage himself?" Anko asked.

The messenger nodded. "He said to tell you the word today is miso and then that you would understand."

Anko nodded and closed the door. Naruto and Sakura were looking at her, the pair had come out of the blonds room and were now on the couch. "What's that about?" Naruto asked.

"If any orders concerning you come from the Hokage they are to be verified by the daily codeword." Anko said.

"Miso?" Naruto raised a slender brow.

Anko ignored her and opened the scroll. She read the message and sighed. "The award ceremony has been moved to the council chamber." The Snake Jonin said with a hiss that would have made her summons proud.

Naruto sighed. "Figures."

"Don't worry brat. The Hokage isn't going to let them pull any shit. You earned your fucking promotion winning the whole damn tournament."

Naruto sighed.

"Now then, lets get going. Knowing those bastards they'll try and move the ceremony ahead next."

"Come on Eureka-chan!" Naruto called out grabbing her jacket and slipping over her mesh shirt and sports bra.

Anko shook her head. _(Nai-chan's right, Naruto is picking up my bad habits.)_ the Snake mistress thought.

XX

(Council Chamber)

Anko had been right as the council did try moving the time ahead, thankfully the Hokage that idea down hard.

Naruto looked at Sakura who went to a place in the gallery with the others. The whisker marked allowed her eyes to see who else was being promoted. Shikamaru was a surprise. Her eyes went on and noted only Shino was there from the Konoha group. _(It seems like the other villages are going to keep their promotions to themselves.)_ Naruto thought about a friend that wouldn't be promoted. _(I really think Gaara and I could have been really good friends.)_ she thought sadly hearing how the red head had died hours ago.

"Naruto." Shino said in his flat tone. The blond smirked. "Aw, Shino-kun don't be that way." Naruto said teasingly.

The Aburame seemed to shrink into the depths of his jacket. Naruto turned. "Hey Shika. I thought you had to put effort into passing."

Shikamaru sighed. "Apparently I showed a sound tactical mind." The Nara heir explained from his slumped position.

"Alright, settle down." The Hokage called to the gallery where friends and family were watching on. Naruto noticed there were people who were neither of these and had a feeling the council was setting something up.

XX

_(They're up to something.)_ Hiruzen Sarutobi thought. He hadn't heard of the location change until it was far too late to do something about it.

"Now then. Let us…"

"We're waiting for one more Lord Hokage." One of the council members said and at this the Hokage's bullshit detector went to red alert. "I am afraid you are misinformed." The Hokage said. "The other villages have decided to do their own award ceremonies. This is all there are for promotion amongst the Konoha Genin at this time."

The council shared smug looks and when the doors opened, Naruto's growl wasn't the only one filling the chamber.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Hokage demanded.

Sasuke Uchiha sporting several bandages limped into the council chamber, a smug look on his face.

XX

The Hokage looked at the civilian council members who were patting themselves on the back.

The members of the council from the clans saw the look on the Hokage's face and bets were being placed on which civilian would be the first to a extremely long and painful session with Ibiki.

"Give me my vest." Sasuke Uchiha said and that was the trigger as all hell broke loose.

The Hokage's cry of "ANBU!" wasn't even finished when fifteen of the elite Anbu Black Ops members appeared. "REMOVE THESE TRAITORS!" He snarled.

"T-Traitors?" one council member managed to get out.

"Trying to usurp the Hokage's power." the Third said, his eyes scanning the room and finding three people missing. _(Figures those three would cover their asses.)_ the Hokage snarled.

Everyone watched as the civilian council members were cuffed and were shunshined away. The Hokage looked at the clan heads who practically had halo's over their heads where they sat.

Finally the Hokage's gaze landed on Sasuke Uchiha. "You may take your seat in the gallery." The Hokage informed him. "This ceremony is for the Genin who actually became Chunin."

The smugness left Sasuke's face rather quickly hearing this. "I demand…"

The Hokage was in no mood to put up with the Uchiha's stupidity. He snapped his fingers and another Anbu appeared and vanished with Sasuke in mid word and the Hokage sighed and looked at everyone from the gallery to the three Genin that were being promoted. "Now that the evenings entertainment is out of the way." He said and smiled seeing people chuckle at this. His gaze landed on a familiar head of silver hair. _(So Kakashi is here.)_ the Hokage thought as he motioned his assistant for the day who just happened to be Iruka Umino to step forward.

Iruka carried the vests and gave a smile to his three former students. His eyes landed on Naruto and he could see the changes as Naruto of old would have been shouting and bouncing by this point. The new Naruto stood with her hands slipped into her back pockets and was rocking slightly on her heels while looking on, an expectant grin on her face making Iruka think of Anko and realized that the woman had a lot of influence on the blond. _(I'll see Naruto and Anko after the ceremony. Perhaps I can talk them into dinner and speak with Naruto about how things are since we haven't had time to really talk since her transformation.)_

As the ceremony progressed, Anko was sitting next to Kurenai and they were behind Sakura. They both saw the pink haired girl tense and growl when Sasuke had waltzed in and expected to be rewarded for doing nothing.

Ino who had been watching Shikamaru had also growled.

Anyone that had been sitting next to Hinata and Kiba would be soiling their pants at the very dangerous growls coming from the pair as they thought Naruto and Shino were about to be screwed out of a position they'd earned. They along with Sakura, Ino and Anko were the loudest people cheering when their friends received their Chunin vests.

Naruto's blue eyes scanned the cheering galley and landed on Sakura who gave him a warm smile.

XX

Naruto found her attention pulled from the gaze of Sakura by none other than Shino.

"Uzumaki, would you escort me to…" Shino began.

"Um, sorry Shino, I already have a date." She said and flipped her hair over her shoulder after taking off her jacket to reveal the mesh top and sports bra before slipping on the Chunin vest.

"May I inquire with whom?" Shino asked.

Naruto didn't think about it. "Why Sakura-chan of course." Like it was the most obvious answer.

Shino looked from Naruto to Sakura and then back again.

"Hey Naruto." Ino had left the galley and had congratulated Shikamaru already before she made her way to the whisker mark blond.

"Oh hey Ino-chan." Naruto said and didn't have a chance to realize how close her fellow blond was standing until Ino grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

Poor sheltered Shino, not used to things like this and his mind and such were overloaded by the moan Ino gave before pressing her body against Naruto's ignoring the "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" shout from Sakura.

Shino didn't witness Sakura vaunting from the galley and landing on the floor and striding towards the blonds.

Sadly Shino was blown back and slammed into Iruka and they impacted with the wall, one passing out form blood loss while the other from the impact to the back of his head.

The Hokage had seen Ino with a determined look and stepped aside and shook his head at Shino's fate. _(Ah, such a sheltered youth.)_ he shook his head and saw Sakura making her way towards the blonds.

_(Now this will be more interesting than sitting in on one of Ibiki's interviews.)_ the Hokage thought and waited to see the explosion and he was wondering if it was too late to get popcorn.

**AN: Sue me. Dad's health took a nosedive and I've become Murphy's personal bitch as everything that can go wrong has. I'm posting what I can. Adjust.**


	27. Chapter 27

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 27

Ino was feeling like she'd just tasted heaven and her body was rising to cloud nine as the soft lips she touched…

_(Why isn't she kissing me back?)_ Ino thought.

Her next thought was stopped as she was ripped away from the whisker marked blond by her ponytail and before she could utter a sound of protest her vision was filled by the fist of her pink haired friend slash rival and Ino saw stars before she was caught by Choji before her body hit the wall and would have either gone through it breaking every bone in her body, or a nice sized crater that would have still have destroyed several bones.

Sakura stood there seething, her green eyes blazing with unnatural light. "Keep away from my girlfriend!"

"Sakura-chan?"

She turned to see Naruto looking from her to where Ino was being cradled by Choji. "Why did you hit Ino-chan?"

XX

Anko shook her head as Naruto was in her room. "Come on brat, you know you want to forgive her."

Silence was her answer. Anko sighed and stepped outside to find Sakura sitting near her apartment door. "Anything?" the pink haired girl asked standing up and looking at Anko hopefully.

"Nope."

Sakura sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"Yep." Anko said and patted her on the shoulder. "Nai-chan and I both told you to move slow. Now you deal with the fallout."

Sakura slumped even more. "I just lost it when Ino was kissing her."

"Did you notice that Naruto didn't kiss her back?" Anko asked then shook her head and was going to say something more, but turned hearing someone coming up the stairs. She blinked seeing Jiraiya.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm taking Naruto with me, Lord Hokage gave me permission."

"Where are you planning on taking her?" Anko said facing the Sannin who cocked an eyebrow at the demanding tone.

"The Hokage wants me to find Tsunade and convince her to come back and take over as the Fifth Hokage."

"And taking my brat with you will accomplish what?" Anko shook her head. "You're not taking just one of my students…"

"Anko, be reasonable. Naruto will be a big help…" Jiraiya began.

"And what about the rest of my team? What are we to do while you have Naruto for however long?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I'm sure you'll think of something. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important."

Anko sighed. "She's in her room."

Jiraiya nodded and entered the apartment leaving Anko with Sakura.

"You're not really letting him take Naruto away…are you?"

Anko sighed again. "The Hokage is allowing it." She scratched her chin then grinned. "Go pack, he might be taking Naruto, but he's getting plus two added to his little expedition."

Anko leapt away and was speeding across the rooftops before Jiraiya even knocked on the door to Naruto's room.

XX

"Come on." Jiraiya was whining ten minutes later. "I need you to do this. Tsunade hasn't answered any of the summons that that Sarutobi has sent out, and she's avoiding the ninja messengers."

Naruto was sitting Indian style on her bed, Eureka was standing between her and the Toad Sage growling.

"I don't care." Naruto crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up a bit and Jiraiya took a moment to be a pervert, but that was cut short as he had to dodge the teeth of Eureka.

"Hey!" the Sannin warned the dog.

"Eureka-chan hates perverts." Naruto said and glare at the old man who was safe by the doorway once more, keeping well out of reach of the dog on the bed.

Jiraiya was about to try bribing the blond when he was shoved aside by the returning Anko.

"Pack up brat. We got a mission." Anko said heading for her room.

"What is it?" Naruto called moving from her bed for the first time since Jiraiya opened the door.

"We're to escort some old pervert as he looks for a friend. Its going to be S-Rank pay. I told Pinky to meet us at the gates."

Jiraiya gapped as Anko came out of her room already with a bag packed. She gave him a snort. "You just don't know how to handle her." Anko answered the unasked question.

Naruto grabbed a pack she had set aside for missions. "Eureka-chan…"

"No dogs!" Jiraiya said.

"Eureka-chan isn't a pet, she's my partner." Naruto argued as she slipped on a black jacket.

"One you haven't spent a lot of time training with." Anko said. "While you two have done some, I think it would be best if Eureka stayed with the Inuzuka's for this mission. I promise some training time when we get back."

Naruto pouted and her and the dog made similar huffing sounds. "Fine." Naruto said and as she passed Jiraiya she kicked him in the shin hard.

"I'm taking Eureka to Tsume and Hana." She stormed away dropping her pack by the door.

"Meet us at the gate!" Jiraiya called out getting a half wave back from the blond before the door closed. He rounded on Anko.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Don't give me that shit. Sarutobi told you to take Sakura and I with you when you took Naruto." Anko snapped back and not looking very pleased. "He was rather surprised when I asked about a joint mission to make sure my student was safe."

"Naruto's not your student any longer. She's a Chunin." Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

Anko's look promised pain as she stepped towards him. "You listen to me Mr. High and Mighty Sannin. That girl has been through more than any ten Jonin with decades under their belts. She might have made Chunin, but I'm still fixing the shit Kakashi, the academy and the thrice-damned villagers and council have done to sabotage her. you might have taught her a lot in the last month, but there are things she doesn't know and they are basics that she should have been taught years ago. You're having her run before she learns to walk."

Jiraiya frowned "I didn't notice anything wrong while we were training. She picks up things quickly, even without the shadow clones."

Anko sighed. "And she's still getting used to being female, do you really want to be on the road with her alone when she has questions and or problems?"

Jiraiya shuddered as he remembered being on the road as Genin with Tsunade. "I see your point. I'll see you at the gate."

Anko smirked as she grabbed Naruto's bag and smirked. "Class is now in session and one pervert will be failing."

XX

"Thanks for this." Naruto said as she hugged Eureka. "Pervy Sage refuses to let me take Eureka-chan with us."

Hana smirked and looked at her mother. "I think I know why."

Naruto saw the feral look on Tsume's face as she saw on the steps that went to the house.

"Do I want to know?" the blond asked the woman who helped her when she was younger.

"I caught him peeping on me during a private moment in the hot springs so I covered him with attraction scent and let the male dogs out for the night."

Naruto fell backwards laughing at the images that went through her mind of what happened to the Toad Sannin.

Eureka gave a bark and licked her face and Naruto became serious once more. "Its not fair. We only got some training done. Stupid Pervy Sage and looking for his hag of a teammate."

Tsume raised an eyebrow. "You're going after Tsunade?"

Naruto nodded. "I guess. Anko and Sakura are coming along as well." She said petting Eureka once more.

"I'll look after her brat." Tsume said. "You'll be back in no time and then we'll go over some drills."

Naruto smiled and stood her hand still on Eureka's head.

"Hey, Naruto." All three turned to see Kiba hobbling towards them still using the cane.

"Kiba." Naruto said.

"So I hear you've got Ino and Sakura sniffing around. I can help you with that you know." And as Kiba said this he had closed the distance and just managed to get his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

The whisker marked female didn't even give him the satisfaction of three seconds before her hand went down and Kiba went to the ground, his hands cupping his abused nuts.

"Don't ever touch me again." Naruto growled and Kiba could only whimper. Naruto looked at Hana and Tsume. "Thanks for watching Eureka-chan. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She stormed away ignoring the whine from Kiba at his abuse.

Hana crouched over her little brother. "You keep pissing her off bro and she's going to make you an it."

"I think she already did." Kiba whimpered. "Ice pack."

"Get it yourself." Hana said as she went to prepare a place for Eureka to sleep.

"You know pup, I thought you were smarter than that." Tsume said.

Eureka walked over to Kiba and squatted. The Inuzuka male couldn't move as the dog gave her opinion on Kiba's attempts to woe her mistress by peeing next to Kiba's head.

"Good girl." Tsume said tossing a piece of cold bacon. "Come on." Tsume stood and shaking her head led the dog away from Kiba who could mostly groan at the pain he was in.

XX

(Yamanaka Residence)

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, can't hear you." Ino said keeping the door between her and the pink haired girl on the other side.

"I said I'm sorry. I over reacted and…" Sakura tried to explain.

"And you went psycho and look at me Sakura! My cheek is swollen!" Ino snarled.

"I'm sorry." Sakura tried again.

"What do you want Sakura."

"I wanted to apologize before we left. We're going on a possible long term mission and I didn't want to leave things like this. Not like…"

"Not like what happened over Sasuke." Ino finished with a sigh.

"Alright Forehead. I'll be her friend then." Ino gave a grin with even the swollen cheek meant mischief. "Now I don't want you taking advantage of Naruto…" here she giggles. "You know I never thought in a million years we'd have the words Naruto and taken advantage of in the same sentence."

Sakura gave a soft smile. "A lot of things have changed in the last month."

Ino nodded. "You take care of our girl. I expect details when you get back."

Sakura huffed. "So am I forgiven?" she asked.

Ino opened the screen door and stepped out to give Sakura a hug. "Of course I forgive you…this time." Ino stepped back. "You mess up and I'll be there for Naruto to cry on my shoulder and be there to pick up the pieces."

Sakura snorted. "You'd need to move faster than Hinata."

Ino blinked. "Hinata?"

XX

Naruto was nearly to the gate when someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Hinata?"

"Hello Naruto-kun. Do you have a moment to talk?" Hinata said this and while there was no stutter, her fingers were pressing together in ways that meant she had to be double jointed.

"Um…" the whisker marked blond looked uncertain but she knuckled up. "Sure. But make it quick, I've got a mission to get to."

Hinata nodded and said something low.

Naruto blinked and stepped forward. "What was that?"

As she leaned in closer Hinata gathered up all her courage and grabbed Naruto's head and kissed her.

**AN: I know I've said this is a Naruto/Sakura fic…but there are roadblocks between point A and point B. this is NOT a harem fic. Next time On the Road or Three Women and the Pervert.**


	28. Chapter 28

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 28

Naruto looked at Hinata as she retreated after that toe-curling kiss and before she left shoved an envelope into Naruto's hands.

Shaking her head Naruto continued on her way to the gate, she still had ten minutes, but she had vowed she'd never be late like Kakashi.

_(And Anko would tear strips from my ass if I ever did.)_ she thought with a smirk of the woman she thought of as a big sister who was now her sensei as well as official guardian.

Naruto unconsciously licked her lips tasting cinnamon as she hotfooted it towards the gate and hopefully the waiting Jiraiya and Anko.

XX

Sakura was walking in a daze. Her talk with Ino had raised more questions in her mind, and she was still trying to figure out how to handle her feelings regarding Naruto. _(I don't know what I'm thinking, but ever since the forest during the second part of the exam, I feel so different for Naruto. I know now I don't feel anything for Sasuke. I can't believe how he spoke to her.)_

Sakura so lost in thought didn't realize that she was at the gate until Naruto's hand on her arm made her jump. "Geeze Sakura you were like a million miles away. You okay?"

The voice was softer, but as she heard the words Sakura wanted to mentally lobotomize herself. "I'm fine, just thinking on something Ino told me." She gave the blond a fake smile and looked as she looked away. _(I was a fool for not seeing it before. Ino…Kami what am I to do? I've fallen in love with someone I don't deserve. Anko-sensei is right. I need to give Naruto space to get used to who she is and who she can no longer be. And I need to clear my own mind before I pursue her.)_

"Alright brats." Anko said slinging her pack over her shoulder at the same time tossing Naruto's at her. "Saddle up." Anko signed her team out with the gate guards. They'd gone twenty feet before Sakura asked, "Where's Master Jiraiya?"

Anko sighed. "He's waiting a couple miles ahead. Or he better be." Anko added with a growl.

They took to the trees quickly and Anko kept checking on Naruto and Sakura with a backwards glance. _(I don't like this. Its too soon to be pushing her like this. Kami its only been a month since the change. I swear if the old pervert does anything to upset her in anyway he'll get a snake enema.)_

Sakura was keeping pace with Naruto, her green eyes studying the blond who was leaping and at the same time she was making hand signs that Sakura didn't know.

"Naruto…what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Practicing sign language. Anko started showing it to me as a way to communicate when its absolutely needed to be silent on a mission."

Sakura watched for a bit. "C-Could you teach me?"

Naruto looked at her slender hands and Sakura thought for a moment she would refuse.

"Sure."

Anko ahead smiled.

XX

(Konoha)

Ino looked up from where she watching the counter of her family's store. She rushed out the door. "Hinata, wait a moment." She called out.

Hinata who had been on cloud nine since kissing Naruto turned and saw Ino coming towards her. her mind screaming that this girl was trying to steal Naruto. Thus her body tensed and without even thinking about it she slipped into her family's Gentle Fist stance and activated her Byakugan.

Poor Ino who wanted to talk about her position in Naruto's life never saw the strikes until after they hit.

XX

(Anbu Interrogation Center)

"I am here to see Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi Hatake said in a demurred tone.

"Access to prisoner Uchiha is restricted at this time." The blank masked Anbu guard said.

Kakashi blinked at this. "Prisoner?"

"He's incriminated in several acts of treason with the civilian council members." The second guard said.

"Kakashi."

The Jonin turned to see Ibiki standing there. "You need to go."

"I want to see my student." Kakashi said. "You can't really believe…"

"He's confessed his involvement Kakashi." Ibiki said. "He's used his clan name to try and influence things towards his favor, even speaking of abandoning the village to get power."

Kakashi winced. _(I warned Sasuke to watch his mouth. Now…)_ Kakashi sighed. "Can I be informed when I can see him then?"

Ibiki nodded. "Don't expect it to be anytime soon. The fact that he's not even trying to suppress the curse seal is looking bad for him. If he uses it I've been ordered to execute him on the spot."

Kakashi winced as he recalled telling Sasuke that he had to resist the seal, but even now it looked like his "prized" student couldn't do even that. _(He wants its power. he'll take any shortcut as long as he gets what he wants.)_

Kakashi sighed and left knowing that he probably wouldn't see his student again as it all depended on Sasuke's loyalty to Konoha and his willpower to resist the curse seal of Orochimaru.

XX

(Hidden Location)

"The demon's been promoted to Chunin." One shadow, female spoke.

"It changed, this proves how much the demon is in control." Another voice spoke, male.

"It doesn't matter. It can still be used. Plans were ruined when Orochimaru failed to follow through with his task." A third voice another male said.

"We still have our sleeper agent." The first voice said in a suggestive tone.

"No, not yet. I'll have one of my agents slip information out to the Akatsuki. Let them weaken the demon first."

"Is that wise? They are S-Rank criminals." The second voice said.

"We need to keep our hands clean. Sarutobi is still in power and with him jailing several members of the council we need to move carefully." The third voice said.

"Damn Orochimaru." The second voice said.

"Send word to Akatsuki." The first voice said with a resigned sigh.

XX

(On the Road)

"Hey Pervy Sage!" Naruto called from where she was hanging upside down from a branch and doing vertical sit-ups.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya whined from where he was sitting against a tree and writing in a notebook.

"Whatever. It's what you are." Naruto said.

Anko was working with Sakura and the pair snickered. Sakura was learning Anko's fighting style and the Snake Mistress was telling her what not to do.

"You move that leg when performing that move and you'll dislocate your knee." Anko warned as she turned her attention to listen to what her "little sister" was going to say now.

"When are you going to show me that jutsu you were talking about, you know after I showed you that I could master the first step of the Hirashin without the kunai." Naruto said, and this got Anko's attention fully now. she had been meaning to ask about the move ever since the fight in the stadium.

Jiraiya sighed. "After we reach the town. I need to get some supplies before we begin. And no I can't show you now, as I said I need these items, it was the way I was shown and its how I'll show you."

Naruto's muttered "Lazy pervert" Even as she continued with the sit-ups.

Anko noticed Jiraiya would look up and watch Naruto's movements before giving a dirty giggle and then scribble something in his notebook.

"And Pervy Sage," Naruto called after doing ten more sit-ups.

"Yeah?"

Jiraiya screeched as his notebook went up in flames. "I'm not wank material for your book. I'm your godso…child for Kami's sake."

Jiraiya looked sadly as his notes were destroyed. Even from where they were Anko and Sakura heard the whined "That was going to be a bestseller."

Anko grinned proudly. _(That's my little sister. Tease the hell out of them leaving 'em with blue balls then crush 'em.)_

**AN: Here we are. Another chapter and the road trip has begun. Forces at work behind the scenes and next time we begin everyone's favorite jutsu…well one of them.**

**Dad's doing a bit better and some of my cousins volunteered to give me and mom a break for a day or two. I think the library by my folks are sick of seeing me using their computers.**


	29. Chapter 29

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 29

The kick missed and Jiraiya gulped.

"YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT!"

The blond whirlwind had caught him peeping on her, Sakura and Anko in the hot springs and now covered only in the towel, he was hard pressed to avoid her bare legs as they kicked about and nearly took his head off.

When she went for a jump kick he showed how agile he was bending backwards as she sailed over.

The giggle she heard told Naruto that Jiraiya had just gotten a very good look beneath her towel.

With a yowl of righteous fury her foot came straight down leaving an imprint on his face as she stomped him into the ground.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SPY ON YOUR OWN GODCHILD!"

Anko and Sakura came out of the hot spring to see Naruto wrapped in a towel around her torso, which came to about mid-thigh stomping Jiraiya into the ground under her bare foot.

"Should we rescue him?" Sakura asked.

Anko gave her a look that said "Are you stupid?"

"Right." Sakura said as she looked around. "We should get Naruto and get dressed. It is late." She tried again.

Anko who had been miming someone hitting someone else sighed. "Spoilsport." She muttered then went to get the blond. "Come on brat. We need to go. You're girlfriend needs her beauty sleep."

Sakura sputtered and Naruto was too busy glaring at the stomped body of Jiraiya as she was led back to the changing room.

Jiraiya was laying there. _(Kami, she's got some moves.)_ he thought and then giggled as his hand was reaching towards his belt.

He grabbed his notepad and ignoring the pain he began to write his notes, the image in his mind thinking his godchild was truly a goldmine of inspiration.

XX

(Hotel)

"I can't fucking believe him." Naruto was pacing back and forth, Sakura was stretched out on her bedroll studying the scroll Anko had given her.

"Naruto."

The blond ignored her while continuing to rant about a perverted Sannin. Anko had slipped out to get food telling the two she'd be back soon.

"No hanky panky and if you do I want videos." Anko said before leaving with her laughter echoing even with the door closed.

Sakura sighed and looked up when there was a knock at the door. "Naruto, door." She tried, but the blond continued to ignore her and continued her rant.

Sakura sighed. "Anko-sensei probably forgot her room key." She muttered slipping past the blond who spun and went the other way.

"Took you long enough sensei." Sakura said as she opened the door and froze. "Sasuke?" she said and then shook herself at the obviously older version of her former teammate cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, thought you were someone else." Sakura said and it was then she noticed the giant swordsman next to the obvious Uchiha. "Can I help you?"

"Give us the Kyuubi brat and we'll let you live." The swordsman spoke and Sakura took note of his features. _(What the hell is he?)_ she thought and then shook herself. "I think you have the wrong room." She said and started to close the door.

The scale faced swordsman put a hand on the door preventing it from shutting.

"We're here for Naruto Uzumaki. Give him to us or die."

"There is no one here but us girls." Sakura said and pushed on the door trying to close it but the bigger man had height and weight advantage.

It was then that the Uchiha looked in and sighed. "She's telling the truth Kisame." He said spotting the still pacing blond girl with her hair in a topknot.

"Grr. I think we should kill your informant." Kisame said and stepped back and stormed away.

Sakura sighed.

"Sorry to intrude." The Uchiha said. "And tell Sasuke when you see him that his brother wants him to get stronger."

With that the Uchiha turned. Sakura took note that they were both wearing cloaks with red clouds.

"Weird." She decided making a mental note to talk to Anko when she returned and thanked Kami that the strange men didn't know about Naruto's transformation from male to female. _(They gave me bad vibes like Orochimaru did during the Forest of Death portion of the exam.)_ Sakura thought with a shudder.

"Who was at the door?" Naruto asked.

"Wrong room." Sakura said deciding the blond didn't need to worry about this as well.

XX

Jiraiya had knocked the woman they used as a decoy out and had been ready to intervene when the pair left and the door to the room shut.

_(What the…)_ he was confused by their reactions. His spy network was never wrong. They told him that they were coming for Naruto. _(What the hell did Naruto and Sakura do?)_ he pondered a moment then slapped himself. _(They are looking for Naruto…a boy Naruto they aren't looking for a girl Naruto.)_

Jiraiya saw Anko coming up the stairs and he shushined away to keep an eye on Itachi Uchiha and Kisame until he was certain they were gone.)

XX

(Sake Bar)

"I don't get it. Three Konoha nin's are traveling with Jiraiya and your informant said that the Kyuubi brat was with the Toad Sage." Kisame said drinking his sake. Itachi Uchiha the S-rank Konoha criminal listed for murdering his whole clan looked at his green tea and sighed. Itachi was concerned because his informant was wrong.

Kisame was gripping about following a bad lead.

"I mean seriously, how many whisker marked blonds are there?"

Itachi paused mid-motion as he was about to sip his tea and his mind flashed back to the pacing girl in the room.

He put his tea down and rose. "We've been tricked." Itachi said in his monotone voice and Kisame was actually forced to run in order to keep up with his long time partner.

Jiraiya who had been across the street cursed and leapt after the pair hoping he wasn't too late. _(Damn Uchiha put it together.)_

XX

Naruto ate her dango quietly. She complained that Anko hadn't brought ramen, but when the snake mistress said that the ramen stand didn't smell right, Naruto believed her.

After the food arrived Sakura had pulled Anko out into the hall and spoke to her, the pair returned to see Naruto with twelve empty skewers.

Anko's eye twitched. "Was that my dango?"

"Nope." Came the blonds answer as she bit another dango ball off the skewer. Anko's eye twitched again. "Those are mine!"

She leapt to attack and caught a barefoot to the face. "Suck it!" Naruto yelled. Sakura shook her head at the behavior of her sensei and teammate. _(They really are siblings.)_ she thought as the door exploded off its frame behind her.

She flinched and when the smoke cleared she flinched seeing the Uchiha standing there.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I think its best if you drop the disguise and come with us." Itachi Uchiha said, his sharingan eyes blazing as they focused on the blond who was being straddled by Anko, the two frozen in their war for the dango.

_(So not good.)_ Sakura thought and readied herself for a fight she knew she couldn't win, but she was damned if anyone was taking Naruto from her.

**AN: Didn't get to the jutsu. Next time we have a scuffle and back on the road. Hope everyone had a merry Christmas or whatever holiday you do and a happy new year.**


	30. Chapter 30

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 30

The remains of the second floor were testament to the battle that had just finished.

The burning hole in the wall showed the path that Itachi and Kisame had taken to get away from the jutsu involving the stomach of the giant mountain toad Jiraiya had summoned after appearing during the fight between the three kunoichi and the two S-rank criminals.

_(I think I was doing them a favor by interfering.)_ Jiraiya thought at the look of relief that had appeared on the face of Kisame when Jiraiya had appeared.

The girls had been doing a number on the former member of the seven swordsmen. Itachi had still been in the doorway when the three women attacked. It had started when Kisame had rushed the room after Itachi had blasted the door off its hinges and grabbed Naruto. Kisame's hand had landed on the blonds well-endowed chest and the resounding slap had probably been heard back in Konoha.

The ass kicking that followed made Itachi realize why he avoided dating as all three women beat Kisame like he was a rookie Genin.

Jiraiya shook his head. _(All of that and they think Naruto is wearing a henge.)_ the Toad sage had heard the two S-rank missing nin speak. His gaze went to another participant that had been a surprise.

"What's the bastard doing here?" Naruto stood with her arms over her chest as she looked down at the comatose Sasuke Uchiha who had appeared during the fight and gone straight after Itachi who beat him without even trying.

_(I thought he was in the hospital?)_ Jiraiya thought and shook his head as he gazed at the Uchiha who had been hit by his brothers Sharingan and was currently suffering from the mental strain.

"I don't…" Was as far as Jiraiya got before the four leaf-nin's heard a very familiar battle cry "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Jiraiya turned at this "NO! WAIT! I…" was all he got before being kicked in the face by the green blur.

All three kunoichi were standing back, obviously sweat dropping. It was Anko who spoke. "Way to go Gai. You laid out Jiraiya."

The Green Beast of Konoha looked at the man he was standing on and gave a sheepish look.

XX

Naruto and Sakura packed up their things as Jiraiya and Anko spoke with Gai who agreed to take Sasuke back to Konoha.

"He's an idiot." Naruto said of their former teammate getting Sakura's attention. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she grabbed Anko's pack.

"The dumb bastard didn't leave on a mission and I doubt he stopped to fill out the request form." Naruto looked at her, "And you can bet he didn't say something to anyone that he was going."

Sakura bit her lip. Her years of having a crush on Sasuke were hard to break. She hated him and herself for how they'd treated Naruto. The month away had been good for not only her self-esteem, but had made her think under Anko's tutelage and the snake mistress was a taskmaster. "How bad do you think it will be for him?" she finally asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Suspension of his ninja license or total removal from him the ninja program." She sighed. "The council will of course try and push it under the rug and make it go away."  
"Will the Hokage allow that?" Sakura asked and she saw the darkening of the eyes on the blond. "Why wouldn't they? He is the last Uchiha after all. The sun shines out his ass and he belches roses." Naruto said and Sakura watched her swing her pack over her shoulder and knew that she didn't want to talk about the Uchiha.

So Sakura changed the subject.

"Are you okay?" the pink haired girl asked finally.

"What?" the blond looked at her confused.

"Well that fish guy grabbed your chest." Sakura said and at this Naruto started to giggle.

XX

Anko and Jiraiya watched as Gai leapt away with Sasuke when they heard Naruto's giggle.

"Nothing gets her down for long." Jiraiya said.

"Oh she gets down, add in the fact she's now hormonal and she could snap." Anko said with a feral grin while Jiraiya looked at his godchild and shuddered. It seemed his godchild could use Tsunade's super strength and that thought had Jiraiya pale. _(Crap, I can't let them meet.)_ he thought and then realized he was screwed as he had to bring Tsunade back. _(Damage control.)_ Jiraiya thought as the two teens approached and Sakura handed Anko her pack. "You brats ready?"

"Are you?" Naruto asked her godfather and the tone of voice gave the toad sage a flashback to when he was their age.

"I'll meet you at the edge of town." He said and departed hastily. Naruto looked at the other two "What's with him?" getting identical shrugs. Anko then grinned. "So, kicked some sushi ass?"

Both Naruto and Sakura giggled. "You'd think someone his age had never touched a woman before." Naruto said. All three kunoichi had thoughtful looks at that.

XX

(Miles Away)

"I'm telling you Itachi, they were real!" Kisame said as he was dabbing his wounds with a healing balm.

Itachi sniffed. "I think you fell for whatever genjutsu Naruto had prepared."

Kisame shook his head and hissed touching a wound from Naruto's slap with fingernails extended. "Did your Sharingan detect a genjutsu?"

Itachi was quiet and Kisame could tell his partner was thinking. "No." Itachi finally said. "But unlike my clan I do not believe that the Sharingan is all seeing. It can be fooled." Itachi shook his head. "Naruto is male and whatever he did to hide himself it won't work."

Kisame looked at his partner like he was insane. "You can't fake boobs like that Itachi. I'm telling you they were real. I squeezed them for Kami's sake."

At the Uchiha's look Kisame shook himself again wondering to himself _(Has Itachi ever been with a woman?)_

XX

(Road)

"I feel like I need a bath. You don't think that fish guy had some sort of disease or transferable rash, do you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as they walked. She adjusted her sports bra for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Sensei?" Sakura called out.

"What is it?" Anko called back. She was currently walking point while Jiraiya was a dozen paces behind them, every so often a giggle could be heard and they caught him scribbling on a notepad.

"Naruto's got a problem." Sakura said ignoring the dark look that the blond gave her.

"Can it wait until we make camp?" Anko called back.

"Yes!" "No!" were the answers.

"It can wait." Naruto hissed even as she scratched under her boob.

"No it can't." Sakura said as she pushed the blond to the side of the road and an outcropping of rocks.

Anko raised her eyebrow at this. She looked back at Jiraiya who wasn't paying attention.

"Show me." she ordered and joined them behind the boulder.

"I am not showing you my boobs!" Naruto said.

A lecherous giggle had all three look around and then up to see Jiraiya perched on the boulder with his pad and a pen in hand.

"What?" he asked when all three women finally noticed him.

his only answer were three fists that sent him over a one thousand meters straight up.

_(Really need to keep her away from Tsunade.)_ Jiraiya thought as he came back down and then darkness.

XX

He woke up near sunset and noticed camp had been set up. He looked around and spotted Anko. "Where's the gaki?" he asked.

"Fishboy gave her a rash. Luckily we had some creams packed and she'll be fine by the morning. Sakura's washing the clothes after we put the medical cream on Naruto's breasts…don't make me summon a snake to bite you." Anko said the last seeing Jiraiya scribbling in his notebook.

"But its pure gold." The toad sage whined.

Anko growled. "Its your godchild!"

In her tent Naruto laid topless lost in thought. She looked up when a high pitched squeal told her that Jiraiya was awake. _(Not for long if he's pissed off Anko.)_ Naruto dozed wonder when they would find Tsunade and what she was like.

**AN: Next chapter they cross paths with…(surprise!) I didn't feel up to writing out the battle, despite having it in my notebook. It didn't feel right. So I skipped to the end of it. Playing God of War III, Final Fantasy XIII and my girlfriend says you're all lucky I have something to post. (She's right)**


	31. Chapter 31

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 31

"Just a peek?"

"Pig!" three voices answered the first. The first being male while the answering three were female.

_(Annoyed females at that.)_ The guard thought as the group approached the town gates the man who had been planted deeply into the road appeared before him.

"Hello my good man, what a lovely day it is."

The guard blinked seeing the white haired man appear before him without a scratch.

"I am Jiraiya and these are my lovely companions." Jiraiya waved a hand to the three women who looked ready to pound him again.

Jiraiya with rapid talking a slight of hand that found the guard fifty ryo richer and they were through the gate.

"Why did you do that ero-sannin?" Naruto asked looking at the look the guard gave them as they passed.

"And what did you say to him?" Sakura asked. Under the guards gaze she felt like she needed a long soak in acid just to feel clean.

"I might have told him you three are my…um…well…" here Jiraiya was looking nervous.

"The old fart told him we were his pleasure girls." Anko cut in.

"I told him that you were newly acquired and that I needed to get you proper outfits."

"What do you mean proper outfits?" Naruto asked with a scowl on her face.

Anko answered with a scowl on her face. "He's going to dress us like traveling pleasure girls."

Jiraiya shivered at the fiery eyes aimed at him. "Um…this way." He said quickening his steps making sure to keep an eye on the kunoichi behind him knowing this discussion was far from over.

Three streets over he stopped outside of a shop. "Anko, I'll let you pick out the clothes. I'll be back in an hour." He tried to slip away.

"Forgetting something…_Master_?" Anko stressed the word and Jiraiya knew he'd be sleeping with both eyes open for the foreseeable future.

"Heh, oh yeah. Money." He handed her an envelope.

"See you in an hour…_Master."_ Anko said again while Naruto and Sakura both mumbled goodbye. They were very uncomfortable with the area they had entered and the looks from the men and women on various corners.

Jiraiya was gone leaving them alone. Anko let out a growl and pushed the curtain open. "Come on."

They entered the shop and Sakura blushed deeply at the clothes and sex toys that awaited them.

Anko ignored it and walked towards the counter.

Naruto had stopped before a display, her eyes wide. "Sakura-chan?"

"What?" the pink haired girl asked not looking and keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Please tell me that is just a model and women don't actually use it."

Sakura looked up to see what Naruto was talking about and turned a shade of red not seen in a human being.

The display case held a double-headed vibrator that was the width of a baseball bat.

It was then the clerk answered. "Ah, the Kong one of our best sellers."

Anko's grabbing them prevented the pair from fleeing in terror.

"Their virgins." She said to the clerk. "Our Master has yet to break them in and I'm to get us all a new wardrobe." She said holding onto the very embarrassed pair.

The man chuckled. "If your Master needs any help…" the clerk trailed off and Anko had to tighten her grip in order to keep Naruto from wiping the man off the face of the planet.

"Pinky first." Anko said as she pushed the girl to the center of the room. "What would you suggest?"

The clerk lost his perverted look, which was quickly replaced by that of a greedy businessman. He circled around Sakura and making hemming sounds.

"Is your Master planning on heading to the north?"

Anko paused in thought. "He mentioned it, but then he has mentioned a lot of things and changes his mind often." She gave a shrug. "He is old and his attention wanders almost as much as his feet."

The man went to several racks and after a couple of minutes returned with what looked like a belt that had to pieces of cloth that took Sakura a moment to realize it was a red loincloth made of sheer material.

The clerk handed it to her along with a flimsy piece of material that Sakura realized was supposed to be a bra. _(Two bandages and string have more material.)_ She thought and realized that the top was just as sheer as the bottoms.

"Well try it on girl." The clerk said and she looked around. "Where's the changing room?" she asked and the man laughed. "You have a lot to learn as a pleasure girl, what happened, your father lose you in a card game?"

"Yes." Anko answered. "We'll take the clothes along with something warmer for her in the same size." She said and with a look telling Sakura to shut up and accept the clothes.

Sakura clutched them to her and mentally was preparing to castrate Jiraiya for this humiliation and mentally thanked Anko from saving her having to strip in front of the man.

The clerk returned to the racks and came back with something leathery and with fur but still roughly the same material size.

He then looked at Naruto and the perverted giggle escaped. It was the last sound he made as Naruto knocked him out with a quick hit.

"Brat!" Anko said.

Naruto's blue eyes were hard. "I'm going to kill Ero-sannin for this." She growled. Going to the rack she looked around and shook her head. "Women actually wear this shit?"

Anko shrugged. "Sometimes its for mutual pleasure."

Naruto looked at some of the clothes. "There isn't enough material there to cover anything."

Anko looked at it. "That's the back." She said.

Naruto dropped the crotch free panties with a look of revulsion. "And women complain when men look at them like that?"

Anko laughed. "Welcome to womanhood little sister."

The clerk groaned and Naruto found a one-piece suit that could be considered a bathing suit, the breast part had a push up part and had steel studs over the nipples. She also grabbed a pair of fishnet stockings.

Naruto returned to Anko's side. "Yes sir, I like these you made a fine choice, my master should be very pleased." _(I hate myself. This is so degrading.)_ Naruto thought.

"What happened?" the clerk asked.

Anko stepped up. "After you got blondie here her clothes you slipped and fell. Are you okay?"

The clerk shook himself and took her word. Apparently it happened before.

He looked at Anko. "And I take it you know what you wish miss?"

Anko grinned. "Fishnet. Just fishnet. Oh and we'll need three collars and leashes."

The man got the items Anko asked for.

"Can I ask your names?" he asked as he rung up the purchases.

Anko shook her head. "Master hasn't given them names yet and they were told to forget their old lives. You can call me Mamba."

The clerk looked at Anko. "And what have you done to earn that name for such a lovely lady?"

Anko shrugged. "I'm not only our Masters Alpha, but I'm his enforcer and have learned the ways to stop a man's heart with a simple touch."

The clerk swallowed and accepted the money. "Remember Poppey's Pleasure store for all your needs."

He looked at the two teens. "I can offer you a deal on the Kong…"

Anko laughed as the two fled the store. "I better wrangle them up. I'm certain Master will want to start their lessons soon."

Anko walked out of the store with the bag filled with clothes and items, and some toys she picked up. _(After all, I need to make sure my little sister knows what goes where.)_

She heard the clerks muttered, "Lucky Bastard!" and she had to laugh as she found Naruto and Sakura waiting for her. she eyed the people around and smirked. _(Life lessons outside of controlled conditions. Welcome to the wonderful world of a kunoichi.)_ Anko thought as she led the pair away ignoring the looks from a lot of the women who were worried about the competition and the men who were following in hopes of offering a reasonable price for some pleasure.

XX

Jiraiya sat and waited for the three kunoichi to join him. They'd gone to change in the next room and he heard a lot of angry whispering and a couple of indignant squawks he knew were from his godchild.

Shaking his head he knew he had a lot to make up for and he vowed to introduce Orochimaru's own head to his own ass for what he's done. _(Then again the pale freak might like that.)_

Jiraiya looked up when the door opened and the first one to enter the room was Anko and the fishnet she wore was meshed together revealing a lot of skin but at the same time it was made in a certain way that covered her womanhood and her nipples. She had a studded collar and a purple leash. Her hair was done up in a pair of braids and she wore eye shadow and a glittering lipstick.

She gave a little turn and Jiraiya spotted the pair of fans strapped to a thin chain belt around her waist and he would bet the sales of his latest novel that they were bladed fans.

Anko looked over her shoulder to the still open door.

"The sooner the pair of you get out here, the sooner we can look for Lady Tsunade." She said.

"Then let us get dressed." Naruto's voice came from the side room.

"You are dressed." Anko countered.

"You expect us to go out in public like this…WHY?" Naruto did not sound happy.

"We need to keep the attention away as there are those who are looking for my former teammate." Jiraiya answered. "And a older man with three pleasure girls will be noticed less than a group of ninja."

"Then why did you ask for us?" Naruto's voice came from the side room.

_(I didn't. I was going to just take you.)_ Jiraiya thought, but chose not to answer as he said instead, "So if you and you two would hurry, we should be just in time for the casino's to open."

"WHAT?"

Jiraiya sighed. "In order to find Tsunade we'll need to check out gambling houses and casinos. Now, lets see what you look like."

The sound of whispered "You go!" "No you go!" followed by the sound of scuffling and Sakura was ejected from the side room and the door was slammed shut seconds before Sakura lunged and was pounding on the door.

Jiraiya watched as she pounded on the door and took in her appearance.

She had little bells around her ankles with red straps the red loincloth that was nearly transparent and Jiraiya had to stop himself from grabbing the notebook as the top was two pieces of fabric similar to the loincloth twisted, wrapped and tied between a pair of perky breasts. Sakura's hair was done up in two pigtails and laced with bells that gave soft tinkling sounds with each movement. She had red eye shadow and cherry lipstick. Like Anko, Sakura had a red studded collar and a chain that was currently over her shoulder.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed at the door.

"Not while your out there and remember I'm in here with your clothes Sakura-chan."

The green eyes widened. "If you even think of doing anything to my clothes I'll tan your hide everyone will think you have a permanent sunburn!"

Jiraiya's hands were in motion and the sound of his perverted giggle could be heard as he scribbled a scene for his next book.

Anko shook her head. "Kinky."

Sakura froze and looked over her shoulder at the woman who had become her sensei.

"Naruto," Anko called through the door "Get your cute little ass out here, we have a job to do and your godfather is bleeding from the nose as he's pervin' over your little girlfriend."

The door opened and Jiraiya had his eyebrows vanish into his hairline as his godchild faced the purple haired Jonin.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Naruto was wearing the black single suit that seemed to make her skin glow as well as push up her breasts that the Toad sage was certain Tsunade would have killed for at that age. Jiraiya noticed she had glitter attached to her shoulders and neck and her long legs were encased in fishnet stockings and she wore stiletto heels. Her wrists had black bands wrapped around them. Jiraiya saw her collar was white and he saw it had a bowtie that hid the chain. Naruto barely wore make up with just a light blue eye shadow and a lip gloss that added a shine to her lips and her hair was styled in a way that it fell down her back in waves.

The sound of a body hitting the floor drew the attention of all three kunoichi and they were amazed to see a blond haired woman standing over an unconscious Jiraiya with a dark look her fist poised as if she was going to continue to beat the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto turned towards the woman whose honey colored eyes went from Jiraiya and looked at the three kunoichi.

The slurred answer from the floor was the answer. _"Tsunade…so…good…to…see…you. I…see…your…still…in…shape."_ Jiraiya said before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"You've got to be shitting me." Naruto said then gave her godfather a swift kick in the nads. "I knew this was a sick game of yours." Another kick followed the first.

"Brat, you might want to stop." Anko said.

Naruto looked down then kicked again. "Nope, he's still a pervert."

Tsunade could only laugh.

**AN: Heh here it is. Tsunade has been found and on a personal note only perverts were harmed in the writing of this chapter. My girlfriend was playing Lost Planet 2 and we turned on TV later and saw Tremors 1-4 (seriously they made four of them) and she said the graboids looked like the beasts from LP. Scary what you notice.**


	32. Chapter 32

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own this, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 32

"So let me get this straight." Tsunade said as she sat down with the three re-dressed kunoichi. "The pervert wanted you three to dress up as pleasure girls and be his escorts into casino's while he looked for me?"

"Yup." Naruto said.

"Jiraiya, don't fucking move. Don't even breathe." Tsunade growled not even turning around. "So why are you looking for me?" she said focusing on Anko as she really didn't want to hear her teammate speak right now. Jiraiya who had been worm crawling towards the window froze at Tsunade's voice.

"Well its two parts. First we need you to give Naruto here a full exam." Anko said gesturing to the blond who didn't look happy.

"You would know this if you would have read the scrolls sensei sent for you." Jiraiya added his two-ryo opinion, which got him a dark look from Tsunade again. "I'll be over here being quiet." He mumbled and Tsunade turned back to the three kunoichi before her.

"About just over a month ago during the second part of the Chunin exam that was taking place in the Forest of Death." Anko began and Naruto looked away as she told the blond Sannin about Naruto running into Orochimaru and the fight and the added seal the snake bastard added to Naruto's existing seal that had effect of changing the whisker marked blond from he to she.

"One good thing is the kids got chakra and control to rival a Kage in his prime." Jiraiya said and Tsunade gave him a look. "You keep quiet you lecher." Tsunade said giving him a look then turned back to Naruto. "Well he does, an its actually three Kages and a Sannin." Jiraiya mumbled while curling up protectively into a ball.

"And the other thing you came to find me for?" Tsunade asked.

"Check out Naruto first." Anko said giving the younger girls a look that said "Shut the Fuck up or else!"

"Alright then, clear out everyone but Naruto."

"Why?" The younger blond asked.

"Because I'm giving you a full exam and its private." Tsunade said then looked at Jiraiya. "I left Shizune at our hotel. You might as well get her and tell her bring my medical bag. Take these two with you." She gestured at Sakura and Anko while Naruto was looking very nervous.

Jiraiya looked like he was going to say something but "SCRAM!" from Tsunade sent the others from the room and she managed to snag Naruto before she could join them.

"Strip." Tsunade ordered and Jiraiya had a perverted look on his face as she slammed the door in it.

XX

"I knew Lady Tsunade was up to something when she vanished on me and TonTon like that." Shizune said as she carried the pig leaving Sakura to carry the bag. Anko was walking next to them her hands laced behind her head while whistling. Of Jiraiya they had lost him after getting Shizune and passing on Tsunade's orders.

"Does she do that to you often, up and vanish?" Sakura asked.

"Well she always returns, sometimes she just needs to lose someone who is looking for her." Shizune said with a shrug.

"You mean debt collectors." Anko supplied as she continued next to them shooting the other woman a look that told Shizune that Anko knew of Tsunade's legendary gambling habits.

They were nearly to the hotel when the window exploded outwards and the three saw a blond blur make it out the window and to the rooftop across the way.

Sakura shook her head while Anko laughed. Shizune watched as Tsunade emerged from the window with a scowl on her face and gave chase.

"What just happened?" she asked.

Anko to busy laughing couldn't answer leaving Sakura to do it. "That was Naruto and Lady Tsunade must have said something about needles."

"Eboshi leaned really quickly to seal the room tightly. I hope Tsunade is in shape cause the brat leads Anbu around the village on a regular basis." Anko said getting her chuckles under control.

A moment later Tsunade leapt from the window in pursuit. "Should we help her?" Shizune asked.

"Nah." Anko answered. "Let's wait in comfort. Since Tsunade didn't wait for the letter from Lady Eboshi and kicked us out she can learn the hard way."

Sakura followed her sensei as Shizune looked at the rooftop where her friend and teacher had leapt. _(It has been a while since Lady Tsunade has run after anyone…she'll be okay.)_ the brunette thought as she hugged the pig to her getting an "Oink." Before following Anko and Sakura.

XX

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Naruto's answer was to look over her shoulder and give the older blond the finger and laugh as she continued to leap away.

Tsunade had chased the girl for nearly two hours now and she realized how out of shape she was as she was panting and sweating from the chase. She nearly had the girl several times but the girl would suddenly get a burst of speed and get away again.

_(Everything was going fine until I pulled a needle out.)_ Tsunade had been surprised when she pulled it out as she was unaware she had it in her pocket and she barely had time to blink as the blond kicked her across the room and dove through the closed window.

_(And I've been chasing her since.)_ Tsunade thought annoyed.

Making a decision she skidded to a stop as Naruto took a leap to the next roof.

The blond was about to leap again when she realized that there was no one chasing her. she saw Tsunade had stopped and wasn't making any attempt to leap to her roof.

"Giving up you old hag?" Naruto taunted and was ready to run, but Tsunade just grunted.

"Aw come on, you're a sannin, shouldn't you be in better shape?" Naruto taunted and was ready to run, but to her surprise Tsunade sat down and folded her arms.

"Hey!" Naruto called.

"Quiet." Tsunade said in a calmer voice than what she was feeling.

Naruto huffed. "You okay old hag?"

The vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead and she growled. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Naruto sighed and sat down while keeping an eye on the older blond. "You're not going to try and stab me with a needle are you?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I wasn't going to do that to you back in the room." Tsunade said while mentally _(I was going to have Shizune take the blood samples when she got there.)_

Naruto gave her a look saying she didn't believe her. "Honest. I wasn't going to take any blood or stick you with any needles." Tsunade said. _(That's what Shizune does.)_ thinking and vowing to have her apprentice take extra samples for all the trouble the younger blond had caused her.

"Oh." Naruto said. Then scratching the back of her head. "Sorry about the chase."

Tsunade blinked at the behavior of the younger blond.

"Come on Baa-chan, I'll buy you a drink as an apology for having you chase me." Naruto said as she dropped down to street level.

_(What the?")_ Tsunade thought as she followed. The offer of a free drink overriding her doubts and current plans of revenge.

XX

(Sake Bar)

Tsunade sipped her beverage and looked at the younger blond with her. "What exactly am I supposed to do with you? You said Eboshi already gave you a physical."

Naruto had explained her exam already with Eboshi and Tsunade trusted the woman's opinion as she had learned some of her skills from her when she was a student of the Third Hokage.

Naruto shrugged. "Not sure. The old man and Pervy Sage thought you might see something Eboshi-Baa-chan hadn't seen in her tests whatever that means." Naruto was drinking milk while Tsunade was working on the jug Naruto had bought her.

Tsunade learned that Anko was carrying the information and cursed at her impatience for kicking the others out and not hearing everything.

"I suppose we should be heading back then." Tsunade said as she capped the jug and slipped it into her coat pocket.

They were ten feet from the bar when a voice neither wanted to hear ever again reared up from behind them.

"Ah, Tsunade just the person I was looking for."

Both Naruto and Tsunade turned and made the man's name sound like a curse.

"Orochimaru."

**AN: Next Sannin Battle Royal**


	33. Chapter 33

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own this, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 33

"Orochimaru."

The Snake Sannin was standing before the pair of blonds. His smug look turned to concern as he barely managed to avoid Tsunade's fist strike that left a crater where he'd been.

"Now Tsunade, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" he said mockingly.

Her answering growl was cut off as Naruto vaulted over her and spun in the air. Orochimaru had self preservation skills and they saved him as the younger blond hit the ground where he'd been with a heel drop and he wondered if Tsunade had a daughter that he never knew about.

"Your daughter?" he asked getting matching growls from the blonds.

"No you dumb bastard!" Naruto roared but was kept from attacking as Tsunade put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Orochimaru studied the younger blond. "I know you…" he said. "Your that girl from the Chunin exams that stopped my weapon."

"Weapon? You mean Gaara?" Naruto blinked and then growled as she recalled how Sarutobi had told her how Gaara's body had been found and Naruto had seen the end results in the medical center.

Tsunade's hand slipped and she watched as the younger blond attacked, Orchimaru barely avoiding some of the blows the near misses destroyed carts, stalls and building walls.

Orochimaru was in shock. This girl who he was really thinking and believing was Tsunade's daughter was keeping him off balance. _(Time to tip the favor back into my terms.)_

"Kabuto." He called and Naruto managed to dodge and flipped backwards avoiding the chakra scalpel that would have hit her spine and paralyzed her.

"Hello." Kabuto said with a smile. "I don't believe we've met before."

His answer was a flip kick that connected with his chin and his glasses went one way while he cleared the horizon.

_(Definitely Tsunade's child.)_ Orochimaru watched as his second went flying.

He wasn't able to watch long as Tsunade was there and he was back to dodging.

"Lovely child you have hime. Tell me, who her father is and I might let her be for now." Orochimaru said licking his lips at the thought of what a child of the powerful Tsunade could show in his experiments.

Tsunade's honey colored eyes narrowed and the killing intent she flooded the area with set the ground at her feet on fire with her evident rage. "You won't touch her!" the slug sannin snarled and renewed her attack.

XX

(Hotel)

"And Naruto was leading her away on a rooftop chase and that was the last time we saw either of them." Anko said as she was stretched out on the couch while Jiraiya looked worried and annoyed.

"Master Jiraiya, I'm sure Lady Tsunade is fine." Shizune said with complete trust in her friend and mentor.

"I'm sure you're right Shizune." Jiraiya said as he looked out the window.

_(I can't tell them that I've got reports of Orochimaru in the area from some of my spies. Mitarashi will rush off and Shizune will panic.)_ He thought and a moment later he felt very potent killing intent. "I know that chakra." He muttered and Shizune was like a dog that heard its master whistle. "That's Lady Tsunade, she's in trouble!"

"Now, now it could be nothing." Jiraiya said holding up his hands. "Naruto must have played a prank on her is all." Jiraiya said. _(This is not good. Tsunade wouldn't get this mad unless there was a reason.)_ he thought.

A moment later even thicker rage was felt.

"NARUTO!" Anko and Sakura gasped and before Jiraiya could say anything the three women were out the window. "Shit." He muttered. _(Please don't let it be Orochimaru. Please let it be a prank gone bad.)_ the toad sage thought as he gave chase.

XX

Tsunade staggered back trying to wipe the venom her former teammate had spit in her eyes. "You've really become a snake." She said. Naruto was back in giving her time to counter the effects that Orochimaru had gotten in her eyes.

Orochimaru laughed and managed to avoid Naruto again, but he was finding out that the blond was very dangerous in close combat and used a mud clone and substitution to give himself some space.

"Keeping her hidden all of this time, and then switching her with the Kyuubi brat in the exams. I must say Tsunade I didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm not her daughter you ass!"

Orochimaru again used a mud clone to avoid the fireball that the girl had sent at him and then he was being swarmed by a dozen copies.

"Shadow clones? My, my, my if your not her daughter then who are you? Not many in Konoha are this strong."

Naruto changed her style of fighting and Orochimaru found himself avoiding his own snake style of combat along with a style he'd never seen before.

"Tell me your name girl." Orochimaru said managing to destroy a clone.

"My name? You want to know my name?" Naruto was in motion along with her clones keeping Orochimaru off balance and when the next set of clones managed to connect, they pinballed him from one to another with kicks and an uppercut that sent him into the air where the original Naruto was waiting with a swirling ball of chakra.

"My name you son of a bitch is Naruto Uzumaki, and until the Chunin exams I was the container to the nine tailed Kyuubi. Until you fucked up and mixed seals that were not to be mixed. I WAS A BOY!"

Orochimaru couldn't blink as the Rasengan hit him full on and he rocketed towards the ground.

"I'm like this now because of you." Naruto said landing near the crater his body had created.

"But I must say thanks, as you did something no one else could do, you killed the Kyuubi."

Naruto turned and was walking back towards Tsunade who was using a healing jutsu to clear her eyes of venom.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku." Came from behind her. before she could turn Naruto was hoisted into the air with Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around her legs.

"Amazing." Orochimaru said studying the upside down blond. "A full genetic transformation." The snake sannin said as he gazed at her. "Oh I think I will enjoy studying you fully. And when I finish in the lab, I'll see how you handle breeding with several bloodlines."

Orochimaru laughed even more keeping well out of reach from the upside down blond while the returned Kabuto like an assassin had returned and destroyed the shadow clones from behind.

"I might even let Kabuto here be your first. You are a virgin aren't you?"

Naruto's eyes went cold and the area was flooded with her killing intent so potent it matched the Kyuubi's all those years ago.

"**I'll kill YOU!"** and Orochimaru saw Naruto had transformed like she had in the forest when she was male. She had fangs, her whisker marks were deeper and darker. Her eyes were like slits and she had very wicked looking claws.

Orochimaru laughed.

**AN: The battle continues. I know I could have made this chapter longer, but this is what I have. Enjoy it until next time.**


	34. Chapter 34

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own this, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 34

Orochimaru's laugher stopped as Naruto showed how flexible she was bending up and grabbing his tongue that was around her ankles.

"**Hey, Grandma Tsunade."** She called out and the older blond blinked to see thru her eyes, which were still blurry.

"What brat?"

"**You ever see those firework snakes as they are consumed by fire?"** Naruto asked and Orochimaru's eyes widened as purple chakra exploded out of the "trapped" blonds hand and raced down his tongue. _(She's got a grip on me! I can't escape!)_ the snake sannin thought as he struggled to get away from his own trap and could only watch as the raw chakra raced down his tongue, leaving it smoking and blackened in its wake.

"**Watch this."** Naruto said and Orochimaru winced as not only was raw chakra racing towards him, but he found his arms pinned by a pair of clones that he didn't see until they'd grabbed him.

He looked around wildly for Kabuto and found him on the ground with another clone stomping his testicles in.

_(When did it go wrong? I need to get out of here!)_ Orochimaru thought and with no other choice he shed his body second before the chakra hit it and burned it to ash.

Orochimaru landed several feet away his eyes wide. _(Did the Kyuubi make her this strong?)_ he thought as he watched the blond rip away the remains of the tongue and dismiss the clones, except for the one destroying Kabuto's manhood with relish and giving a lecture on how to treat women.

"Until you told me, even now I still see much of Tsunade in you girl." Orochimaru said keeping his distance and an eye on the threat that he himself had made back in the second part of the exam. _(Too much of my data on the Kyuubi jinchuriki is obsolete. And with Tsunade recovering, this is not going how I thought it would.)_

"**Not as easy as you thought, is it you bastard."** Naruto said stepping between him and Tsunade and keeping the snake sannin focused on her.

"I will enjoy experimenting on you." Orochimaru said as he kept distance between him and the girl for now.

_(How is she able to manipulate raw chakra? She's not even using hand signs. Is this from the Kyuubi?)_ Orochimaru had too many questions and not enough information.

He thought about leaving when several more people arrived. Two of them he knew he could handle, it was his former student and his former teammate that Orochimaru knew he had over stayed his welcome.

"Ah, Anko how are you doing?" he couldn't help pushing several buttons.

"Hoping to kill you then throw a party. If you hold still I promise your skull will be the centerpiece decoration." Anko said as she had two kunai in her hands.

"And Jiraiya, still the dead last."

"Fuck you 'rochi. I'm going to do what sensei should have done and remove you from the stain on his and our teams honor."

Orochimaru laughed. "Oh, this is far from over. But I do have other matters to attend to."

Orochimaru focused his chakra to shunshin away.

"**Oh no you don't."** Naruto growled and she did something Orochimaru didn't expect. She flooded the area with raw chakra, overwhelming his shunshin.

"**You're not going anywhere."**

Orochimaru did something he hadn't had to do in a very long time. He physically ran.

"**What are you waiting for Pervert, a personal invitation? Get him!"** Naruto snarled.

Jiraiya needed no further prompting and gave chase.

Naruto waited until Orochimaru was out of sight when she went to her knees. The feral looks faded slowly.

"**Re**mi**nd m**e not to do that again for some time." She said. Anko caught her even as Sakura moved to help.

"Shizune."

The brunette looked at her mentor. "Check on her first. Anko?" she called.

The Jonin was reluctant to leave the blond, but the command tone the slug sannin had forced her to look up.

"Bind Kabuto, Naruto took him out." Tsunade thought about having her kill the stooge, but he had information if he really was Orochimaru's number two.

Anko looked to see Orochimaru's second was curled into a fetal position. She knew her sister had done a number as the silver haired double agent could only whimper as she placed chakra binders on him and bound his hands, legs and fingers. For good measure she placed a blindfold and gag on the traitor.

When she turned back she saw that Sakura was hovering over Naruto while Shizune was checking her over.

"She is something, isn't she?"

Anko turned to see Tsunade had joined her. "I knew that before she became as she is now." Anko was quiet. "What are we going to do now?"

Tsunade sighed. "Back to the hotel and then…then we'll head back to Konoha."

"All of us?" Anko asked.

"I can't become Hokage and look out for her if I'm not there." Tsunade said.

"What changed your mind?" Anko asked.

Tsunade gestured with her head. "She did." Was all the sannin said, not elaborating, but her honey colored eyes not leaving the blond girl being tended.

XX

"He slithered into a hole and I lost him." Jiraiya said rejoining them at the hotel thirty minutes later.

Naruto had not woken but Anko had plenty to say. "Naruto damn near gift wraps him for you and you can't even…"

"You know how slippery he is Anko." Jiraiya said. He looked to see Tsunade in a chair with a cold rag over her eyes. "Hime?"

"We're going back to Konoha tomorrow. You are going to take Kabuto…"

"Splitting up is not a good idea." Jiraiya said. "It…"

"This is not up for debate Jiraiya. Kabuto is an important prisoner. Get him back to Konoha. I'll be behind you once Naruto is awake and can make the journey."

The toad sage looked from the sleeping blond to the one with covered eyes.

"This is a bad idea Tsunade." He said.

"Yes, and you can tell me so when it all goes wrong. Now take the prisoner and go."

Jiraiya looked at her and muttered under his breath before grabbing the bound Kabuto and leaving.

Sakura had been focused on Naruto. Getting there and finding the blond battling Orochimaru a second time had her heart in her throat.

_(I need to get stronger. I can't let her get into situations like this and continue to be useless.)_ Sakura's green eyes went to the Sannin and an idea was forming in her mind, one that her inner self was agreeing with.

XX

(Konoha)

"You left them!"

Jiraiya winced. "I was going back after I dropped Kabuto off."

"And Orochimaru is aware that Naruto no longer has the Kyuubi?"

Again Jiraiya winced. He'd been doing that a lot in the last month. "Well…"

"And Itachi was in the area as well."

"I know it sounds bad…"

"Sounds bad! SOUNDS BAD! That is the most fucking understatement if I ever heard one and I've heard some doozies from the civilian council over the years."

"I'll go right now. If I'm lucky I can meet them halfway and…"

"No."

Jiraiya looked at the old man. "No?"

"I need you to do something else. I'll have someone else meet Tsunade and the others and make sure that she returns unmolested further."

Jiraiya looked at his former sensei and wondered what the old man had in mind.

"She was taking Orochimaru to task." Jiraiya finally said. At the raised eyebrow he continued. "She was throwing raw chakra around as if it was an elemental jutsu and she wasn't using hand signs."

Hiruzen Sarutobi stroked his beard in thought. "I'll speak with her when she returns." He finally said.

Jiraiya wanted to know what his former teacher was thinking but that wasn't going to happen.

"Tsunade's taken a shine to her." Jiraiya said and he saw the gleam in the old man's eye and shuddered. The council was never going to see it coming.

XX

Tsunade watched as the whisker marked blond performed a series of flips and handstands while dodging kunai from Anko.

"Are you both insane?" Shizune asked from where she was going over the first steps of a medic.

"This is nothing. You should see them when there are no rules." Sakura said looking up from her book.

"But Naruto was unconscious from Chakra overload." Shizune said.

Sakura shook her head. "You need to understand. Naruto is like a battery. She'll rundown or over charge but she'll be back better and stronger than before."

Shizune watched as the blond gave up dodging and had tackled the snake Jonin the two rolling around tickling and laughing. "They're not all there are they?"

Tsunade snorted. "Shizune, you've been sheltered by traveling with me. Ninja as a whole aren't fully sane. It's a defense mechanism we use to deal with the tasks we perform."

Sakura nodded. "Our former sensei read porn. A friend of mine's sensei smokes."

Shizune had to admit she had been lucky traveling with Tsunade all these years.

The laughter stopped and the trio turned to see Naruto and Anko were looking towards the trees with kunai drawn.

"I'd come out now or be turned into fish food." Anko growled.

Several figures cleared the tree line.

"Lady Tsunade?" the first masked Anbu asked.

"Dolphin." Naruto called out. Six Anbu were kneeling before Tsunade.

"We have been ordered by the Hokage to be your escort until you reach Konoha." Dolphin said.

Sakura hated the masks as they distorted the voices, but she had a feeling she knew this Anbu.

"Very well. I take it Sarutobi wants to make sure I don't run again."

"No Lady Tsunade. He said nothing of the sort. We are here in case you run into Orochimaru or Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto cursed. "I'm kicking Pervy Sage in the nuts when I see him."

Tsunade had nothing to say. She had to agree with the other blond as she knew that the current group before the Anbu joined them would have done just fine.

"We're taking a leisurely pace. We'll be stopping at the hot springs before we head on to Konoha." Tsunade said.

Dolphin bowed his head. "As you wish." The Anbu went to set up a perimeter and silently watched over the group of women who the Hokage had left strict orders were to come to no harm.

Sadly fate had other plans.

**AN: Hot spring hi-jinx and some girl talk along with the return to Konoha next time. Yes Naruto blew the secret, but she was pissed. Nobody's perfect, hell there are times when my girlfriend will say something when she's mad then later admit she didn't mean to say that. Example…well I'll never tell I like sex too much. TTFN, - ESM**


	35. Chapter 35

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own this, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post once a week. Deal with it.

Chapter 35

Orochimaru growled as his summoned snake returned telling him Kabuto had been taken prisoner.

"Damn that girl." He snarled. He had to admit that the lie she had told him had nearly convinced him, but the fact she was similar to Tsunade had him believing that the girl was Tsunade's child and not the Kyuubi brat. She fought nothing like him and the chakra was different and chakra was like a fingerprint it didn't change. _(So they are trying to pass Tsunade's girl off as the jinchuriki, no concern of mine as I will capture her and after running all my tests I'll use her for breeding. Lie to me will they. I'm the greatest of the Sannin and Tsunade and her daughter will fall into my plans and I will find where they are hiding the Kyuubi jinchuriki.)_

In his hidden lair Orochimaru laughed and planned.

XX

(Trade town)

"Come on brat, relax." Tsunade said as she soaked in the hotspring.

Naruto was not having a good time. She had offered to stay outside, but the soon to be fifth Hokage wasn't having any of it and had dragged her into the changing room and stripped her down before tossing her a towel.

Naruto was in the water glaring at Tsunade while Anko and Sakura were relaxing their heads back and eyes closed.

"Are you sure?"

Tsunade sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at the blond. "We're all women here and the Anbu are on a roving patrol to make sure that we aren't disturbed."

The last Senju said ignoring the protests from Naruto about her gender.

Silence reigned for nearly five whole minutes before Naruto being restless started to mess around with her chakra and was thumped on top of her head.

"Stop doing that Naruko!" Tsunade said settling back and enjoying the heat of the hot spring.

Naruto rose from the water, the towel wrapped around her torso as she scowled at the older blond.

"What did you call me?" Naruto growled.

"Naruko." Tsunade asked with her eyes closed.

"My name is Naruto."

"That's a boys name and you are not a boy." Tsunade said as she lazily opened her eyes. "Now sit back down and enjoy the heat of hot springs, Na-ru-ko."

"My name is NA-RU-TO! Naruto Uzumaki you big breasted bitch and don't you forget it!" said the blond putting her fists on her towel clad hips.

The finger flick to the forehead had her skipping across the surface of the hot water five times before she being caught by Anko who scowled.

"Watch what you're doing! You could seriously hurt her!" the Jonin said towards the now standing Tsunade, none of them had seen her move.

Naruto glared at the woman who had flicked her across the hot springs. "You didn't like that? Then get my name right. It's Naruto. Say it!"

Tsunade looked bored as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Give it up brat. You are no longer a boy. You should let go and accept it." Tsunade got a look on her face. "And I think one of the first things I do when I become Hokage is make your name change official. What do you think…Naruko?"

The scream of rage was the only warning as the blond rocketed across the waters surface, her fist pulled back to punch the older woman. "SAY MY NAME! SAY IT! SAY MY NAME GRANDMA GARGANTUAN TITS!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Anko screamed and the blond was centimeters from connecting with her punch when Tsunade spun lifted her leg "EARTH SHAKER HEEL DROP!"

Naruto hit the water and the bottom of the spring, leaving a crater as water began to drain out.

"Yes, I think I'll make it official, you are to forever be called Naruko. Naruko Senju." Tsunade reached down and pulled Naruto up by her head. "Orochimaru thinks you're my daughter so we'll make it official…are you listening to me?"

the last was said as Tsunade shook the limp Naruto like a rag doll.

"I think I hit to hard that last time." Tsunade said with a sweat drop.

"Lady Tsunade, how could you?" Shizune said taking the younger blond and checking her over.

Anko and Sakura were standing there as the water drained away.

"Shizune…I just…" Tsunade tried to speak but her apprentice shot her a glare.

"Don't! Just don't! There is nothing you say will justify this." Shizune growled as she summoned the green healing chakra to her hand.

Anko glared now. "You've heard how her life has been. You heard how everything has been taken from her and you go out of your way to take her name from her, the only thing she has left."

"I just…" Tsunade tried again.

"Naruto had one thing left and despite her recent changes, her improved chakra control, a home you had to try and take her name from her." Sakura said, her fist was clenched and she was shaking.

Naruto groaned as she woke.

"Lay still." Shizune ordered. "You took one of Lady Tsunade's heel drops."

Naruto groaned.

XX

Tsunade watched as Shizune worked on the blond. _(What the hell was I thinking? I went about this the wrong way. Stupid. I should have told Naruto what my plan is.)_ Tsunade saw the disappointment in Sakura's and Anko's eyes and as she calmed she regretted hitting the other blond.

"Lady Tsunade?" one of the Anbu called from the other side of the wall. "Is everything alright?"

Tsunade growled. "Yes, yes. Everything is fine. we'll be leaving soon."

Tsunade didn't listen to anything else as she went and knelt opposite of Shizune, she looked down at Naruto who looked up at her wearily.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I came up with this plan and went about implementing it the wrong way. I didn't mean to hurt you." The last Senju said.

"If that's your idea of an apology, let me say that you suck at it." Naruto said and Tsunade scowled as Naruto continued "But I'll be the better person and accept it."

They were quiet as Shizune worked on Naruto, Sakura and Anko went to get dressed as Tsunade explained her plan.

"You really suck at this don't you?" Naruto asked when the soon to be Fifth Hokage finished laying out her plan.

"I didn't say it was perfect. But with what Orochimaru thought and we can use that to our advantage." Tsunade said.

Shizune had gone to get dressed after Anko returned shaking her head and muttering about foolish ideas.

Naruto was sitting up when she came back and Shizune could already tell there had been a decision made.

"Get dressed brat." Tsunade said. "We need to get to Konaoha."

XX

(Konoha Gates)

The Anbu moved around the group, Tsunade walked with Naruto on her right and Shizune on her left. Anko was just ahead with Sakura.

"Halt!"

The group watched as two Chunin appeared. "Anko?"

"Izumo, Kotetsu." Greeted the pair of eternal Chunin.

"Team Mitarashi returning with Tsunade Senju, her apprentice and Anbu escort."

"Lady Tsunade, it is an honor." Kotetsu said marking it down in the log sheet.

"My daughter has convinced me to return to Konoha." Tsunade said in a semi-bored tone.

"Daughter?" Izumo asked.

"Naruko, she participated in the recent Chunin exams taking the place of Uzumaki." Tsunade said.

Both Chunin looked at the topknot sporting blond. "What are you lookin' at?" Naruko demanded.

"We need to see Sarutobi and clear up Naruko's ninja status." Tsunade said.

"R-Right." Kotetsu said.

"We'll escort them." The Anbu said as they passed the gate.

After they were gone Izumo turned towards his friend. "Daughter?"

Kotetsu scratched his chin. "If that's the case, where is Uzumaki?"

**AN: This has sat long enough. Not as much as I want done, but I hate letting it sit. The Naruto/Naruko issue will be filled out next chapter as we see Tsunade's idea.**

**I know there have been a couple of people who have outright plagiarized this story and its sad. I don't mind sharing an idea as long as I get mentioned but to take word for word and then claim it as their own is wrong and makes me not want to continue my own work. And with my own health issues its hard to motivate. Thanks for the patience and I hope to keep my work interesting enough to read.**


	36. Chapter 36

**He Said She Said**

Disclaimer: Don't own this, not even a little crumb. Don't care to hear about what jutsu should be what and I post when I can. Deal with it.

Chapter 36

"This will never work."

"It will work."

Naruto Uzumaki shook her head as she sat next to Tsunade and the Third Hokage listened to the idea that the soon to be Fifth Hokage had presented to him.

"What is it you think won't work Naruto?" the Third asked. "The adoption…"

"Its not that." Naruto said. "I can agree to that. But my issue is my name. I don't mind the Senju name, but I will not change my name to Naruko or anything else. My name is Naruto and that is the only name I will answer to." the blond said crossing her arms under her cleavage.

"It will offer you a layer of protection and anyone looking for Naruto Uzumaki…" Tsunade said crossing her own arms under her monstrous breasts but was cut off as Naruto shot it down.

"And everyone already knows, I mean hello Chunin exams!"

Tsunade huffed. "With the invasion I doubt…"

"The village knows! I've been around the whole village for over a month. Everyone my own age knows. That is why this will never work!" Naruto said rounding in her chair to face the older blond while keeping the Third in her view.

Tsunade looked like she was going to argue when Sarutobi spoke up.

"Well its settled. Naruto will be known as Naruto Senju." The old man signed the paperwork and stamped it with the Hokage's seal to make it official.

Naruto and Tsunade blinked at how quickly it went.

Sarutobi smirked. "I've had adoption papers ready for Naruto a long time. The council isn't getting a chance to block it." He chuckled as he looked at the two blonds. "Congratulations Tsunade, you're a mother." He looked at the other blond. "And congratulations Naruto, you have a family."

Naruto looked at the old man. "I'm not signing that until you do one more thing and this is not up for discussion."

The past and future Hokage listened as the blond laid out her idea and Tsunade was left wanting a very large and very alcoholic drink.

XX

(Anko's Apartment)

"Sensei?" Sakura asked as she looked on as Anko sat on the couch hugging Eureka to her.

"I'm losing her."

"No sensei." Sakura said. Since their dismissal from the Hokage's office after reporting Anko had become depressed.

"I am. Tsunade's adopting her right now and she's being taken from me again and once again I can't do anything and this time I have to smile about it and be happy for her."

Sakura had spent time with Anko and she understood how her sensei was feeling as she had come to learn that Anko saw that blond bundle of energy as family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening and closing of the door and Eureka barked as Naruto walked in and dropped onto the couch next to Anko who latched onto her.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her and didn't say a word as Anko fought to control her emotions.

"Naruto…" Sakura began.

"Sakua-chan, could you make some us some tea…please." Naruto asked and the pink haired girl went to do what was asked.

"Anko…" Naruto said with a sigh. "You need to calm down and talk with me."

The snake mistress hiccupped and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "I…I…"

"I'm not leaving you. You're my big sister." Naruto said with a patience she dug into.

Anko looked at her as if she was insane. "But…but you'd have a clan and protection I couldn't offer."

Naruto smiled. "And you're going to be part of that clan. I couldn't leave you behind. You're my big sister."

"Wh-What?" Anko asked as she watch the blond pull out a scroll and placed it before her.

"Sign it."

Anko didn't read it, her mind was in conflict. She felt the blond shove a pen into her hand and on auto-pilot she signed her name. Naruto smiled and gave her a hug.

"Welcome to the Senju clan Anko-chan."

It took a moment for the words to register and she looked at the blond who was grinning at her.

"W-W-What?"

Naruto smiled. "Silly Anko. You and I are now officially sisters and Tsunade is now our mother. Isn't this great?"

"Anko?" Naruto waited and it looked like the woman she called sister had stopped breathing.

"Anko?" Naruto stood. "SAKURA-CHAN! ANKO'S NOT BREATHING!"

Sakura raced from the kitchen to see her teammate standing over their sensei who was seated on the couch. Sakura stepped in front of Anko and slapped her.

That got a reaction as Anko leapt to her feet and pulled both teens into a rib cracking hug.

They heard her sob filled voice as she buried her head between them. "Family. I have an official family. A mother and a sister. I have a family." Over and over. Pinkette and blond share a look and hugged Anko, knowing the Jonin rarely showed her emotions so deeply and knew that Anko had been worried about losing her sister.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"Two daughters." Sarutobi said with a smile.

Tsunade shot her former sensei a look. "The brat considers her family. And if it makes the brat happy, who am I to argue."

"Except the name." Sarutobi said.

"She's a girl. All the scans showed she won't be going back to being a boy. Naruko is a female version of her name."

"This is one argument you're going to lose Tsunade. Naruto in the past month plus had to deal with many things. Her name is the one thing she still has."

Tsunade gave a sigh. "Well at least I don't have diapers to change. They're both grown women."

"They currently have an apartment." Hiruzen said.

"I want to check out my family estate. See what needs to be done. Have the Pervert rebuild the ward seals."

Hiruzen nodded. "I take it you want to move there with your daughters and apprentice?"

"If its livable. If not, I'll find an apartment near the girls."

Hiruzen gave her a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…it's just that you already are thinking of how things affect your daughters. Motherhood suits you."

Tsunade gave her former teacher the finger.

XX

(Atop Hokage Monument)

Jiraiya smiled. His Godson turned Goddaughter was going to be fine. Tsunade would look after her. He turned his gaze to the horizon and while the Kyuubi might not be a problem, those hunting it were still out there and ignorant of what had taken place.

"I think I need a walkabout." He muttered. Making a decision to check his spy network. "Yeah, a training trip." He stroke his chin and wondered how he was going to convince the Hokage…and next Hokage to let him get away with his idea.

**To Be Continued…**

**END**

**AN: I'm Ending He Said, She Said here. The next story will pick up with the continuing tale of the female Naruto and her family. Please be patient. My diabetes has flared and has left me with numb hands and wonky eyes. I'm still here and still working on stories, its just slow.**

**To the fans of He Said, She Said I am happy to announce that the first chapter of the sequel "She Said" is now up. The adventures of female Naruto continue as she now known as Naruto Senju with her older sister Anko Senju and teammate and love interest hunt for a traitor. Two years have passed…how has Naruto taken to being a female? Tune into "She Said" and find out.**

**ESM**


End file.
